It Wasnt Always Lily
by Rana Rai
Summary: Story about my OC. What if Lily wasn't James true love? Can James and Rana stop denying the deep feelings they have for each other? Will they finally admit it to each other and find love? There WILL be a sequelVERY AU
1. Escape

"Swoosh!" The rain was falling down hard on a hot day in early May. The streets of Calcutta were filled with passerby despite the horrible downpour. It was almost monsoon season, but activities went on as was normal. A pair of kids burst through an alley, running to the train station, which would take them from their schools back to their neighborhood. Their names were Rana Rai, age 10, and Rishi Khanna, age 15. Rishi attended Calcutta School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. Rana, on the other hand, attended a preparatory school as she awaited her letter from Calcutta. Calcutta was a unique Wizarding School. It was the most prestigious school in all of Asia. To get accepted was a huge honor. In addition, students had a choice. They could live in the dormitories or commute from home. Either way, students still belonged in houses. Rishi was one such student, who commuted from home, right by his best friend and playmate, Rana Rai. Rana was shoved as they made their way through the crowded streets and fell in a pile of mud, her Salwar Kameez getting all dirty. She moaned. Her mum would not be very happy if she came home all muddy again. Rana often had the tendency to leave mudprints all over the house. She wasn't a tomboy or anything, but was different than your average girl. Rana loved to play Quidditch more than anything, She wasn't all that interested in acting like a "lady." She did of course, around company. Rana wouldn't want to ruin her family's reputation. However, when there wasn't company-- that was a different story. Rishi smiled and dragged her off in the direction of the marketplace. They turned a corner and walked up a pair of steps of a shop.

"Hi Kali!" Rishi called.

"Why, hello there, Rishi, Rana." He grinned. Rishi had his hand in Rana's. They were young. Rana was only 10 but somehow, given a few years, their friendship had the possibility of developing into more. Kali had become fond of the two children, as did his wife. They often stopped by after school. Rishi usually parked his scooter by the shop. Rana often complained of never getting to drive it. It wasn't that she was too young, but she was too young to drive it on busy streets. However, within the village, Rishi happily let Rana ride it, provided he was seated behind her. Rishi and Rana ran into the back of the store and into a room. Rishi shut the door. He faced Rana and slowly waved his wand. She immediately was cleaned up. Rana grinned. Rana, after, all didn't even have a wand yet, but that didn't mean she didn't get herself into trouble. She and Rishi tended to be pranksters of a sort, yet extremely studious.

"Thanks Rishi!"

"Anytime Rani!" He shoved her playfully and the two ran out of the store. Kali laughed at the two kids before looking at the time. "You two best be getting home before it gets too late!"

Rana and Rishi nodded. Rishi helped Rana onto the back seat of his scooter and helped her with her helmet before sitting down himself. He put on his helmet. Rana wrapped her arms around Rishi's waist and the two waved to Kali before Rishi kicked the gear and drove off towards their village.

It was pouring when Rishi dropped Rana in front of her bungalow. Rana pouted.

"There goes our game of Quidditch," she muttered. Her mum would definitely not let her on a broom in this weather. Rishi chortled. His Rana was definitely the Quidditch nut. He grinned, helping her off before hopping back onto his scooter.

"I'll see you at the match tomorrow Rani!" Rana grinned and waved as he rode off. She skipped inside.

"Rani! Finally you're home. Quickly now, go change."

"Yes Mum." Rana ran up into her bedroom. The Rais were a pureblood family. Aditi Rai was a beautiful young woman in her mid-thirties, but she still looked as if she was 20. Rana was the spitting image of her mother, although her eyes and her personality, she took after her father, Sahan Rai. Sahan was still at work. He worked in the Calcutta branch of the Ministry as the Minster of Magic. Thus, they were very well off, but chose to live a simple life. Inside their bungalow, however, it was clear they were rich by their marble floors and crystal staircase. Their backyard was often used to play Quidditch, but it just looked like your average pitch. Still, they didn't keep many belongings. No one had any clue that soon it was all about to change.

Rana skipped downstairs in a new Salwar Kameez. Aditi smiled and sat her down in a chair as she began to brush out Rana's hair and put it in a fresh plait. Aditi kissed her on the head. "Go on into the kitchen, honey. Your father will be home soon."

"Mohan!" Aditi called her servant. They didn't keep house-elves. Instead, they kept an 8-year old servant boy. The boy had great potential to be great, but unfortunately, his family had fallen under bad times. In exchange for him working around the house, the Rais gave him food, lodging, and would see him through school. The Rais were a loving and caring family.

The eight year old boy hurried out from the kitchen. "Yes, Ms. Rai?"

"Take your meal. Take it with Rana." She smiled warmly.

"Thanks, Ms. Rai." Aditi gently pushed Rana into the kitchen.

The day of the Quidditch match finally arrived. Rana was bouncing around the house. Sahan laughed at his 10 year-old daughter. Yes, he had no doubt she would make the house team when she enrolled in Calcutta. Sahan and Aditi had no doubt she would be accepted. She'd shown signs of magic at age 5 and was at the top of her class in her preparatory school. The two of them often played with a Quaffle and Snitch when he had days off. Otherwise Rishi and Rana joyfully competed against each other. Rana grabbed her broom.

"Rani," Aditi sighed.

Rana made puppy dog eyes. "Pwease!"

"Oh let her, Aditya." Sahan smiled. Aditi glared at her husband.

"Pwease Mummy! With a Chocolate Fwoggie on top."

Aditi sighed. She couldn't resist those eyes. "Alright Rani." Rana squealed happily. "But…" Aditi put up her hand. Rana tilted her head. "Only if Rishi rides with you."

"Alright," she mumbled, but perked up at the concept of riding on her broom Rishi chose that moment to ride in on his scooter. "Rishi!" Rana squealed. Sahan and Aditi laughed at Rana's antics. She was such an adorable child. Rishi laughed as Rana came running at him with her broom. He raised his eyebrows.

"She insists on flying. I told her it was alright if you flew with her." Rishi smiled at his friend. She was so cute. He lifted up Rana.

"You. Rani…are obsessed with flying and Quidditch. What are we going to do with you?" Rana giggled. He smiled. "I'll see you at the stadium Mr. and Mrs. Rai" he said, mounting the broom behind Rana and wrapping his arms around her waist."

Rana giggled and shot into the air. She was 10, but an amazing flier.

"Rana! Slow down!" Rishi laughed. Rana giggled and she made a quick turn and turned right. She grinned, seeing the stadium and landed smoothly at the landing area. The two of them ran up to the high box, the best seat in the stadium. What with Rana's father being Minister of Magic, they always had good seats. It was a heated game between the Indian Team and the Norwegian Team. So far, the Indian Tigers were winning. Rana clapped. "Yaaaay!" She giggled. Aditi smiled at her daughter as she and Sahan joined the two of them in the box.

"And Iyer has seen the snitch!" the commenter called. "The Norwegian Seeker is hot on her toes. They are neck to neck. What's this? Iyer has caught the Snitch! India Wins!" Rana jumped up, jumping up and down. Rishi grinned, picking her up and swinging her around before placing a soft kiss on her head. Rana giggled cutely.

The four of them slowly exited the Stadium., Rana dragging her broom along happily, yet sleepily. Rishi smiled at Rana and lifted her up, carrying her in his arms as they walked. Sahan took the broom, watching as Rana lay comfortably in Rishi's arms. She let out a sleepy yawn. She'd had a lot of excitement for one afternoon. They walked into the wizarding marketplace as they had a few things to do before heading home. Rishi slowly walked with Rana in his arms. He sat on a bench as he waited for Mr. and Mrs. Rai. Rishi smiled at the young child he held in his arms, brushing some hair away from her eyes. Rana was growing up to be a beautiful girl. She would definitely have boys after her when she grew up.

"Hey Rishi!" Anjuli, one of his classmates called. Rishi put a finger to his lips, pointing to Rana and patted the seat next to him. Rana had snuggled up to Rishi, mumbling things about Quidditch in her sleep. Anjuli giggled at the girl, stroking Rana's head. "You know, everyone seems to think when she's older, something will develop between the two of you." Rishi raised his eyebrows in amusement. "I love her, yes. But she's a baby sister." He laughed.

"She adores you." She laughed as Rana continued talking in her sleep. "And seems to be destined for Quidditch."

Rishi rolled his eyes. "She is obsessed."

Mr. and Mrs. Rai walked out of the store at that moment. "Hi Anjuli."

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Rai" She smiled. "Your daughter is adorable." She grinned.

"Thanks, dear. And how are your parents?"

"Oh; they are good. They wanted you to come over next weekend."

"We'll be there."

"Speaking of which, I better run. I see them now." She gently kissed Rana on the forehead before running off.

"Rishi, I can take Rana if you need to go."

"No It's ok Mrs. Rai. " He smiled. "I was just going to go home anyways." He slowly stood up, gently with little Rana in his arms. He slowly placed Rana on her bed when they reached her home. He smiled at her, before turning around to leave, waving to Mr. and Mrs. Rai,

A few hours later, Rana slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Morning, Princess." Sahan teased.

Rana let out a little yawn as Sahan lifted her up and sat her at the kitchen. Rana slowly drank her buttermilk and was soon a bundle of energy, He laughed. "Go on! Rishi is waiting to play Quidditch with you."

Rana ran out of the house, giggling madly. Sahan and Aditi shook their heads before heading into town. Rishi grinned.

"I need to make a trip to town first, Rani."

Rana nodded her head. They slowly waked through the marketplace when suddenly, Rishi pulled Rana behind him.

"Rishi?"

"Shh. Rani. Don't move." He lifted her up and put her behind a shop stall.

"Rishi?" she asked fearfully, hearing the shouts and screams. He watched carefully.

"Stay." He told Rana before walking towards the exit. The scene before him was horrible. Bodies lay dead on the floor, wands were raised, women and children were screaming. He paled, seeing in a corner, his sister and parents. Rishi ran over to them. "Mum? Dad? Lil sis?" They lay unmoving. Tears built in his eyes. He looked up, seeing screaming children being taken away.

"I need to get Rani out of here," he muttered. He kissed his family before running back into the marketplace. There would be time to grieve for his family later. Right now, he was focused on getting Rana away from the riot, having a sinking feeling, a similar situation was occurring in the Muggle World.

"Rishi?"

Rishi sighed, lifting the young girl in his arms and holding her close to him. She was softly crying from the screaming. He looked around, hoping to see Mr. and Mrs. Rai. He hoped they were safe." Shhh." He soothed. "Be brave my little princess! I'm going to get you out of here." He looked around. How to get her away was the question. Rishi looked at Rana worriedly. The poor thing was so young and he could sense the riot entering the marketplace. He clutched Rana to him tightly and ran in the other direction. If he could just get through the crowd and get Rana to the river, he could save her. Rishi sighed, seeing the crowd. There was nothing he could do, but run, Rana was sobbing against his chest, hearing the screams and seeing the fighting.

"Rishi? What's happening?"

"Riot, honey. We have to get you out of here."

"Where's Mummy and Daddy?"

"I don't know, love. Hopefully, safe."

A little boy screamed as his mum fell down dead. Holding Rana in his arms, with one hand, he shifted her over on one arm, and grabbed the boy's hand, as he ran through the crowd. He ran through a clearing. The boy's dad glanced at him.

"Raju!" The boy ran to his dad. Rishi continued running, still caught in the riot. He sighed in relief, seeing Sahan and Aditi.

"Go, honey. And don't look back." He put Rana down as he pushed his way through.

"Mummy! Daddy!" Rana to her parents. Aditi scooped Rana in her arms."Thank you Rishi." He nodded.

"Go, swiftly!" Sahan called to his wife and daughter. As Minister of Magic, he had to try and break it up. "You too, Rishi," he said as he ran towards another area. Rishi nodded and ran, but was grabbed at that moment. He struggled to get out of the hold. Sahan had disappeared towards the other side.

"Rishi!" Rana screamed." She struggled in her mother's arms.

"Rani!" She held on to her. Rana jumped out of her arms, running towards Rishi.

"Rishi!" Rana screamed.

"Rana!" Aditi picked her up, running as Rishi was carried away, knocked out. Within moments, Aurors had enveloped the scene and slowly the riot had broken up. Rana was crying. "Rishi!"

Sahan ran to his wife and daughter. The Aurors would handle it from here on out. Nikita would take over as Minister. It was no longer safe in India and his family was his priority. "Daddy! Rishi!" Rana cried. She put out her arms, wanting her dad to carry her. He sighed, taking his daughter in his arms. She slowly fell into a fitful sleep. He looked back with sadness, leaving their country and knowing Rana's beloved Rishi had been taken.

"This way, Aditya!"

They ran towards an apparition point and apparated to the Ministry. They walked into a building and went through several security measures before reaching the top floor. He took out a letter and scribbled a note out to Nikita and wrote a few urgent owls. Sahan sighed, sending them out, before taking out a key to a secure vault in his office. They would be able to take just enough money to afford a room in the Leaky Cauldron for a while till they could afford a home. They rushed out of the building and apparated to England, Rana asleep in his arms.

Weeks passed. Sahan had managed to get a position as the Head of Magical Law Enforcement in the London Branch of the Ministry of Magic. He got paid well and soon, they had bought a rather large home in a Wizarding Town in London. Rana still cried for Rishi and refused to stay in her new room. She'd changed. She'd become rather shy and lost herself in books these days. No longer was she the excited girl that was hard to control.

"Rani," Aditi whispered, lifting her up. It was May 31stth, her 11th birthday at last. Rana slowly woke up, rubbing her eyes.

"Mummy?" Aditi smiled.

"Happy Birthday, sweetie. Come on. Daddy has a surprise for you."

Aditi carefully lifted up Rana and took her out in the backyard. Sahan smiled and moved away. Rana's eyes widened. There in front of her was her own Quidditch Pitch, minus the bleachers. Sahan held in his hand a new Comet and a Quidditch Set lay on the ground in front of him. Rana squealed, jumping out of Aditi's arms and running to Sahan.

"Daddy!" Rana squealed, smiling happily for the first time since the escape. Sahan picked her up and swung her around. "Happy Birthday!" Rana giggled cutely. She was slowly adjusting to her new life.

"Can I fly? Can I? Can I?"

Sahan laughed. "Let's get you something to eat and get you ready first." Rana nodded fervently and skipped inside.

Aditi looked at her daughter than to Sahan.

"Why hasn't an owl come yet, Sahan?" She looked at him worriedly.

"Don't worry, Aditya. It will come. I made sure Hogwarts has known that we have moved here and Rana will no longer be trying for Calcutta."

Aditi nodded and went inside, followed by Sahan, placing some food in front of Rana when a pecking was heard on the window.

"Right on time," Sahan smiled as the owl soared into the house, dropping a letter in front of Rana. Sahan fed it some owl treats before it flew off.

"Well, go on honey, open it." Aditi said excitedly.

Rana grinned and slowly opened the letter.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITHCRAFT & WIZARDRY

_Headmaster: Armando Dipett_

_Dear Ms. Rai:_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Deputy Headmaster_

Rana squealed.

"Mummy! Daddy! I got accepted into Hogwarts!" She giggled, bouncing around the room. Sahan and Aditi smiled, glad to see their little girl was smiling again. Sahan lifted Rana up and tossed her in the air before catching her. Rana giggled happily. Things were finally starting to look up again for the Rais. No one knew in a few years, the family would be hit once again by not one, but two tragic events. For now, though, everything was going wonderfully for the Rais and Rana would soon begin her adventures at Hogwarts.


	2. Diagon Alley

Rana caught the quaffle and threw it through the hoop, laughing cheerfully! "Score again, Daddy!"

"Princess! You are too fast for your dear old Daddy!" Rana giggled and flew over to her dad, kissing him on the nose before her eyes landed on the snitch. She grinned and chased after it, her dad quickly catching up to her. Rana laughed, reaching out her hand, moving towards the end of her broom, her dad right alongside her. Rana grinned as her fingers closed around the snitch.

"I win Daddy!"

Sahan laughed. "Foiled again!" he teased, pulling Rana onto his broom Aditi clapped from below, smiling.

"Ok, you two Quidditch nuts! Inside, now, for lunch. Hurry along so we can get to Diago Alley."

"Diagon Alley!" Rana squealed, jumping back onto her broom. Sahan and Rana slowly landed, putting their brooms and the Quidditch balls away before following Aditi back into the house.

Aditi smiled. "Shaina!" she called.

A little house elf, wearing a cute dress rushed into the kitchen. "Yes Mrs. Rai. What can Shaina do for Mrs. Rai?" The Rais had found the poor house elf lost out in the streets and quickly took her into service. She was well taken care of and not really seen as a servant. They treated Shaina with love and respect. Shaina reminded Rana a lot about Mohan. Shaina had clothes and though that meant she was free she refused to leave. Shaina had grown to love the Rais and slept in Rana's bedroom, even though she had a bedroom of her own. In many ways Shaina was like Rana's nanny.

"Please, Shaina. Lunch. We need to be leaving for Diagoon Alley soon so that my little Princess Rani can get her school things."

"Of course, Mistress." Shaina nodded and hurriedly set the table as Sahan, Aditi, and Rana sat at the table. Rana licked her lips.

"Yummy!" she giggled. It was her favorite- freshly cooked corn in a spicy tomato curry, homemade yogurt, and hot-off-the-stove chapattis with rice and dhal on the side. Rana slowly gulped down a glass of water and dutifully wiped her mouth. Aditi smiled at Rana.

"Ok, princess. Go get cleaned up and we'll go." She looked to Shaina. "Shaina, if you would please clear the table. We should be home in a few hours."

Shaina nodded. "Yes Mrs. Rai. Right away Mistress." Aditi and Sahan smiled, pushing themselves away from the table, and sitting near the fireplace. A few moments later, Rana skipped into the room, her dark black, waist- length hair, flowing behind her. Aditi smiled.

"Come here, Rani. Let me tie your hair." Rana skipped over and sat in front of her mum. "Accio Brush," Aditi muttered. A brush came flying into her hand. If anything was Rana's best feature, it was her hair-her hair and her eyes. Aditi gently brushed Rana's straight, soft hair lovingly and slowly tied it in a plait. Rana always loved when someone else cared for it, especially her mum. It was just so…relaxing. Rana grinned when her mum let go of her hair and stood up.

"Alrighty, let's go." Sahan grinned.

"How are we getting there, Mummy?"

"Floo powder, honey." She lifted Rana up in her arms. It would be Rana's first time in Diagon Alley and she did not want her to land somewhere unfamiliar or worse, Knockturn Alley , because she mispronounced the destination. Aditi stepped into the Fireplace, adjusting Rana n her arms, and took some powder from the jar.

"What about Daddy?"

Aditi laughed. "He'll follow right after us." Aditi dropped the powder. "Diagon Alley." The flames turned green and the two of them landed at the edge of Diagon Alley, just on the other side of the Leaky Cauldron. Aditi put Rana down onto the ground, took her hand and stepped away. Sahan appeared not a moment later. Rana giggled, looking around in wonder. It was similar to a wizarding town in Calcutta, but it excited her all the same. Her eyes landed on Quality Quidditch Supplies. She giggled.

"Can we go to the Quidditch Store? Can we? Can we? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

Sahan laughed. "Rani, you just got a new broom and Quidditch Set not two months ago!"

Rana laughed. 'I just wanna look!"

Aditi shook her head, smiling. "Let's get your school supplies first and then we'll go, alright?" Rana nodded happily.

Sahan smiled. "Good- first stop is Gringotts." Rana skipped along her parents till they approached a snowy white building with bronze doors. They walked up the steps. Rana held tightly to her dad's arm, seeing the scary looking goblin. Sahan chuckled at his suddenly quiet daughter. Soon, upon walking inside, they were facing a pair of silver doors. Rana tilted her head, letting go of her dad's hand as she read the engraving.

**Enter stranger, but take heed**

**Of what awaits the sin of greed,**

**For those who take, but do not earn,**

**Must pay most dearly in their turn.**

**So if you seek beneath our floors**

**A treasure that was never yours,**

**Thief, you have been warned, beware**

**Of finding more than treasure there**

Aditi smiled at Rana. She always read everything. "Come, honey." She took her hand and they made their way to the counters. The floors were marble and the counters were long. Severaly goblins sat behind the counter. Rana clutched onto her mum's hand, seeing all of the goblins.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, Mr. Sahan Rai would like to make a withdrawal."

"And does Mr. Rai have his key?"

"Right here." Sahan gave the goblin the key to his vault. The goblin nodded and called another goblin. "Very well, Bezino will take you down to your vault."

A stocky goblin walked up to the Rais. "Right this way; Follow me."

They waked through a set of doors and were soon in a stone passageway lit with torches. Benzino called a cart and all 4 of them climbed into the cart. The cart rattled up the tracks, through several passageways, when it suddenly stopped in front of a small door.

"Vault 439." The goblin muttered. He got out of the cart and walked up to the door. "Key, please." Sahan handed the goblin the key and they all stepped back as the door opened. Rana's eyes widened at the amount of galleons that resided inside. She'd never realized they were so rich. After all, they lived rather simply, which was just the way she liked it. Aditi chuckled at the expression on her daughter's face as Sahan took enough galleons for Rana's school supplies and a bit extra. Moments later, the vault shut and they were bouncing in the cart again, heading down to the entrance of Hogsmeade. Aditi helped a rather dizzy Rana out of the cart, and lifted her up in her arms as they walked out of Gringotts and sat down a bench till Rana got over her dizziness. Sahan smiled and hurried into a nearby shop, coming back with a glass of pumpkin juice. "Here, princess." Rana smiled and slowly sipped her pumpkin juice. Color slowly began to return to her cheeks. She licked her lips and grinned, suddenly feeling better. Sahan took the glass, returning it to the shop, before walking back to Rana and Aditi.

"All set?" Rana giggled and nodded.

"Do you have your list, princess?" Sahan asked. Rana grinned, dug into her pocket, and pulled out a list, smoothing it out gently. She slowly read it.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_Three sets of plain work clothes (black)_

_One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_One pair of protective gloves 9dragon hide or similar)_

_One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herb and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

Rana pouted. "No broom?" Sahan laughed. "It will be here when you come home and you can take your broom when you start second year. Till then, you can use the school brooms."

"Oh." She frowned, but perked up, realizing she was going to be starting at Hogwarts. Aditi shook her head. Rana was obsessed with Quidditch and how that came to be, she would never know.

"Let's get you to Madame Malkin's first. Then your dad and I will pick up your books and other supplies while you are getting measured. We'll get your wand last." Rana nodded and skipped along Diagon Alley, waving happily to everyone. The streets were filled with students and their families, preparing for the school year. Aditi pushed open the door and Rana skipped in, followed by Sahan. There was a by with messy black hair and glasses on a footstool a little ways off. Standing at the entrance was a man with black hair and a lovely woman with hazel eyes and brown hair.

"Why, Richard! Cheyenne! What a pleasant surprise!" Sahan grinned. Mr. and Mrs Potter both were Aurors and worked closely with Sahan..

They smiled. "Well, hello, Sahan, Aditi." Rana tilted her head in curiosity. Cheyenne smiled at Rana. "And this must be little Rana. She's adorable, Aditi." Rana giggled when Mrs. Potter lifted her up. "Starting Hogwarts?" Rana nodded, grinning.

Aditi smiled. "Rana this is Richard and Cheyenne Potter. They work with your father."

Rana smiled. "Nice to meet you," she said quietly. Mrs. Potter smiled, kissing Rana's head, before putting her back on the ground.

Sahan smiled. "I see James is getting fitted?"

"That he is. An experience getting him here. He wanted to go to the Quidditch Shop. That or Zonkoes." She laughed.

"Same here. Rana wanted to hang out at the Quidditch shop." Aditi shook her head. It was clear to her that James and Rana could become good friends.

"Richard and I were just going to grab his books. Care to join us?"

"Sure. We were planning the same. Let me just talk to Madame Malkin." Madame Malkin walked back in from the backroom.

"Madame Malkin. It is a pleasure to see you again."

"You too, Aditi. I see you have adjusted well to England." She smiled.

"That we have. But Rana here needs to get her uniform."

Madame Malkin smiled at the young girl, who seemed to be fidgety as she was hopping from one foot to another. "Alright, right this way. Step up onto this stool next to Mr. Potter, here." Rana dutifully stepped up to the stool.

"We'll be back to get you sweetie." Aditi kissed Rana's cheek and left with Sahan, Richard, and Cheyenne. James looked at the girl next to him. He thought she was rather pretty and coming from an eleven-year old, that was saying something. Still, even at 11, James held a rather arrogant attitude about him. He knew he was good-looking. Rana tilted her head, feeling James eyes on her. She looked at him questioningly.

"James Potter." He stated.

"Rana Rai," she said quietly, smiling brightly.

James smiled charmingly. Normally girls would fall at his feet at that smile, but not Rana. Of course part of that might have been because she was still healing from losing Rishi and leaving everything she had known. Add to that, boys had never been something she paid attention to. Besides, she was only 11.

"I've heard your name before."

Rana nodded. "Ouch!" she grumbled when the worker accidentally pricked her.

"Sorry, Miss." Rana scowled and turned back to James. "Dad works with your parents. Maybe that's where you've heard it." She shrugged.

"Hmmm. Maybe. So, what's your blood anyways? Not that it matters…" James had been raised to be a gentleman and that blood really didn't matter.

"Oh. I'm a Pureblood."

James smiled. "Same. So, You've been around magic awhile."

"Yes. Though, we've learned the muggle life as well."

"Grew up here?"

Rana shook her head. "I grew up in India. I've only been here a few months…" she trailed off.

"Ah- Then you don't know the Malfoys. Though, I'm sure your dad does. Trust me-stay away from them. I know Lucius will be starting at Hogwarts this year. They carry a bit of pureblood pride."

Rana smiled. "I'll remember that."

"Ok. Ms. Rai, Mr. Potter. All done." Madame Malkin smiled at the two youngsters. Rana skipped off the footstool.

"Finally!" Rana remarked.

James laughed. "You know, you're not bad-for a girl."

Rana rolled her eyes. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing" he smirked.

The door opened slowly as Cheyenne, Sahan, Richard, and Aditi walked in. Their arms were empty, as they had shrunk the school supplies.

"Mummy! Daddy!" Rana squealed, bouncing over.

"Hi, Princess!" Sahan lifted his bouncy and giggly daughter up. Aditi laughed while Cheyenne held a smiled. James raised an eyebrow. Ok- so she was a pretty and hyper girl. He had to admit, Rana was a bit cute. Aditi smiled ans she and Vheyenne purchased the uniforms.

"I see you've met James, Rana?"

Rana nodded ferevently as she squirmed in her dad's arms. Sahan laughed and put her down. "Quidditch!" Rana was bouncing up and down.

Aditi laughed. "Honey, we still have to get your wand."

"Oh." She grinned. Rana tilted her head to the side before turning to James. "Do you like Quidditch?"

James quirked an eyebrow. "Course I do!" Rana grinned. Aditi and Cheyenne whispered to each other. Aditi nodded. "Bring him over tomorrow then."

"Will do, Aditi." Cheyenne was already beginning to love Rana as her own daughter.

"Ok, come Rana. Time to get your wand."

Rana giggled and waved to James, bouncing out after her parents.

"She's cute," James commented to his parents as they left the store. Cheyenne raised an eyebrow at this comment. It was clear the two would become good friends. Richard shook his head as they left Diagon Alley.

Rana was giggling when Aditi opened the door to Ollivanders and Rana bounded in.

"Ah, Ms. Rai. I was wondering when I would be seeing you."

Rana looked at Mr. Ollivander confused before shrugging and hopping up to the counter when Aditi pushed her forward.

"Well, what's your wand arm?"

"Right." Rana said softly.

"Well then give me your arm." Rana stuck out her arm and he took out a tape measure and began measuring her arm.

"Hmmmm. Let me see." Mr. Ollivander brought out a box. "Mahogany, 11 inch, Core of Dragon. Excellent for Transfiguration." Rana gave it a wave and windows shattered. "No No.. That won't do." Mr. Ollivander closed the box and came out with another. "12 inch, Holly, Phoenix feather." When Rana waved it, glasses broke. "Definitely not." Mr. Ollivander muttered. "What about…" He brought out a wand. "11-inch, Willow, Unicorn Hair. Excellent for Charms." Rana waved the wand again and boxes fell off their shelves. "Nope…..I do wonder. This would be rare indeed-to have two cores, but let us give this a try …11 inch- Olive Wood with unicorn hair and Phoenix Ash. Excellent for healing. Unicorn hair as I am sure you know represents purity and innocence." Rana gave it a wave and the shop lit up as light surrounded her. Rana's eyes widened. 'I think, Ms. Rai, that your wand as chosen you. We can expect wonderful things from you."

Rana grinned when Mr. Ollivander packed her wand and Sahan paid him. She waved happily as they left the shop.

"Ok Rana. We have one more stop to make."

"Quidditch?" She giggled

Aditi smiled. "Nope. Eyelops Owl Emporium."

"Ooooh." Soon, they were facing case of owls.

"Well Rani. Pick one." Rana looked around. There were barn owls, grey owls, Eagle owls, tawny brown owls, and snowy owls.

Any?"

"Any, princess."

Rana tilted her head before her eyes landed on a snowy owl that was watching Rana carefully.

"That one!" She grinned.

The shopkeeper smiled. "Would you like to see it?" Rana nodded as the shopkeeper placed some heavy material on Rana's arm and opened the cage. Rana held her arm out. Te owl hooted, flew out of the cage, and landed on Rana's arm. Raa giggled. The shopkeeper smiled. "Special owl, she is. She has a very good sense of character. She's very affectionate, yet very protective of her owner. She may not be so kind to anyone who may bring harm to the human she belongs her. Rana petterd the owl and the owl nuzzled her. Rana giggled.

"I like her!"

"Is that the one you want, Rani?"

Rana nodded. She tilted her head. "I think I will call you Shashi."

Aditi smiled. "That is a very nice name for her, Rani."

The shopkeeper whistled and Sashi flew into a traveling cage. She handed the cage to Rana. Aditi paid her and the three f them slowly left the shop.

"Quidditch?"

Sahan laughed. "Al;right, just for a few moments." Rana grinned and skipped into Quality Quidditch Supplies. She walked through the store, waving to the owner and she observed each item, her eyes lighting up.

"Rana, we have to go now." Shana called 20 minutes later.

Rana pouted. "Coming, Daddy." She skipped out. Sahan smiled. "How are we getting back?"

"Apparating, dear."

They slowly walked to an apparation point and soon landed with a pop outside their home. Rana skipped inside and put all her supplies away before skipping back downstairs.

Aditi smiled. "Come, honey. Dinner time. James will be over tomorrow and you leave for Hogwarts the next."

Rana nodded before bounding into the kitchen, plopping into a seat next to her parents.

"Yummy!" Rana muttered a while later. Aditi smiled and took Rana to get her cleaned up. Hours later, Adti was sitting on the edge of the bed, reading to Rana. Rana's eyes slowly closed and she was fast asleep.


	3. Hogwarts at Last

Rana was sitting in the library early the next morning with Shaina when the floo-network rang.

"Winguardian Leviosa" She muttered, swishing and flicking her wand. She grinned as she levitated a few books.

Aditi welcomed Cheyenne and James inside.

"Hello, James, Cheyenne." She smiled.

James looked around. The house was huge and the floors were made of marble. "You have a nice home, Mrs. Rai."

"Thank you dear. Please make yourself at home. Rana is up in the library with Shaina."

"Can I get you anything?" Sahan asked as he came downstairs. He would be leaving for the Ministry soon.

"Oh, no thank you Sahan." Cheyenne smiled.

Aditi opened the door to the library "Rana, James is…" She was interrupted when a truckload of books fell on the ground, Rana having lost her concentration.

"Rana!" Aditi shook her head, laughing.

She blushed. "Sorry, Mummy."

Cheyenne jumped up from her seat.

Sahan shook his head. "Don't worry Cheyenne. I think Rana was levitating books again. Quidditch nut and bookworm. Who would have thought?" He laughed.

Aditi shook her head and quickly waved her wand resetting the books. "Come on dear. James is here." Rana grinned and skipped downstairs after her mum, giggling.

"Hello, little one." Cheyenne smiled. "What were you doing up there?"

"Levitating books!" She grinned.

Aditi laughed. "She decided to levitate an entire bookshelf worth this time."

"Oh dear." Rana grinned.Sahan shook his head laughing. "Well, you two have fun. Daddy is off to work." He lifted Rana up and tossed her in the air. Rana squealed as he caught her and kissed her on the head before setting her down.

Cheyenne smiled. "You be good, James." She smiled and apparated to the Ministry with Sahan.

Rana tilted her head to the side. Rana was wearing a dark blue Salwar Kameez, her black hair, flowing down to her waist. Her eyes were a deep brown and she adorned a smile on her face.

"Rana, if you want to play Quidditch, go change. You can't play in your Salwar." Aditi called to her. Rana giggled and ran up the marble staircase. James shook his head, smiling. He may have been 11, but that didn't mean he didn't notice a pretty girl when he saw one and Rana was definitely beautiful, cute too. Aditi smiled at James. "Would you like anything? Rana won't be long. Unless she gets distracted again."

Shaina suddenly ran down the stairs and hid under Aditi's Salwar. "Shaina, whatever is the problem?"

"Ms. Rana wanted to try a new spell on Ms. Shaina." James cracked up laughing.

Aditi shook her head. "Rana, what have I told you about not waving your wand at Shaina, despite your curiosity? Come on down. James is waiting." Rana giggled and bounded down the stairs in jeans and a t-shirt, her hair now plaited.

"Sorry, Mummy." She grinned.

Aditi shook her head. Shaina peeked out. Rana giggled. "Sorry Shaina."

"Ms. Shaina forgives Ms. Rana." Shaina ran back upstairs.

Aditi laughed. "Be off Rana. James can use your dad's broom unless he brought his own."

"I have it here, Mrs. Rai."

"Good." She smiled. Rana ran out into the backyard, grabbing her broom and Quidditch set from the shed.

Rana grinned. "Ready?"

"Of course. I'm gonna beat you," James teased.

"We'll see about that!" Rana released the Quaffle and Snitch before mounting her broom and shooting in the air, followed by James.

"Got it!" James laughed flying off towards the goal only to have Rana tackled him and grabbed the Quaffle. It was a heated game. Both children were extremely talented. The score was 10-9, with Rana in the lead. Rana intercepted James again, increasing the lead.

"Ran, you're good!" James laughed.

"Thank you!" She grinned. Her eyes sparkled when she saw a golden glint in the distance and she zoomed after it.

"Rana?" It was then he recognized the snitch. Laughing, he turned his broom and zoomed into the same direction. The two of them were head to head when Rana's fingers slowly enclosed around the Snitch.

She grinned and turned to James. "I win!" She giggled.

"Oh Bludgers!" He laughed before landing, Rana slowly following. He tilted his head. "You know, you should try out for your House Team."

"First years can't be on their House Team, though."

"Well, in your second year then. Well, when there is an opening."

Rana smiled. "I will then. You should too."

James grinned. "A promise to each other then… no matter what house we get sorted into, we'll try out for our House Teams and no matter what, friends?"

"Friends" She grinned.

James smiled and quickly kissed her on the cheek. He wouldn't admit it, but he kind of liked her, well as much as it was possible to like someone one had only known for a day at age 11.

Rana giggled in a rather cute matter before kissing James' nose playfully. James grinned.

"Children, come on inside for dinner!" Aditi called.

"Coming, Mummy!" Rana grabbed James hand and ran into the house.

Aditi smiled at the two. "Well, into the kitchen, you two. James, I hope you do not mind Indian food. It's Shaina's specialty."

"I don't mind at all, Mrs. Rai."

"Very well, then." She smiled. "I'll be in the library." She smiled, leaving the two kids alone as they sat at the table. Rana licked her lips as Shaina filled their plates. The two kids happily ate their meal, while chatting, getting to know one another.

"My parents.. They were both in Gryffindor. I probably will be too," he boasted

"My parents went to a different school, so I don't know what house I'll be in."

"I hope we are in the same house!" James grinned.

"Me too!" Rana giggled. "James, will you be my best friend?"

"Of course, beautiful Rana."

Rana giggled and looked up when Cheyenne and Sahan walked in. They smiled.

"All set to go, James?"

James nodded and pushed himself up, extending a hand to Rana like a gentleman. Rana graciously accepted as James helped her out of her seat. She smiled as they walked towards the fireplace hand-in-hand.

"I'll see you at Hogwarts, Rana." He kissed her hand. Rana giggled. James smiled as he walked into the Fireplace. "Godric's Hollow." Within moments the flames engulfed him. Cheyenne soon followed after him.

Sahan smiled at Rana. "Did you have fun, Princess?"

Rana nodded happily. "He's cool!" She grinned. "And I beat him in Quidditch!" She giggled. Sahan smiled at his 11-year-old daughter.

"Rana, you are a challenge to beat!" He laughed. "But I am glad you have made a good friend. He's a nice boy." Rana smiled and skipped off into the library, where she lost herself in a book about Ancient Runes. Aditi looked up from her book and smiled at her suddenly quiet daughter. One minute Rana could be a bubbly child and the next she could be a quiet child, absorbed in her books. She would do well in Hogwarts.

"Rana?" Aditi asked a few hours later. "It's time to get to bed. You have a big day tomorrow."

Rana pouted, but nodded. She would be leaving for Hogwarts in the morning. "Go get ready for bed and Mummy will come and read to you." Rana smiled and skipped off into the bathroom. A few minutes later, her um had lifted her up and tucked her into bed before pulling out a book of Wizarding Fairy Tales.

"Which one would you like to hear tonight?"

"Read me the one about the witch who saved the baby eagle."

Aditi smiled and flipped the page, quietly reading to Rana. She shut the book, as soon as Rana had fallen fast asleep, cuddling up to her teddy bear. Aditi kissed Rana gently on the forehead before getting up and leaving the room, closing the door slightly behind her.

Rana rubbed her eyes sleepily the next morning. She let out a little yawn.

"Rani, Come on. Come eat some breakfast and get ready. We have to be at the station before 11."

"Alright, Mummy!" The knowledge that she soon would be on her way to Hogwarts gave her a surge of energy and she bounded out of bed. Her trunk was all packed. Rana took a quick shower and changed into a yellow top and jeans before blushing back her waist length hair. Moments later, she had levitated her trunk downstairs and was sitting at the kitchen table. She sniffed in the pleasant aroma as a plate full of warm Chapattis and dhal was placed in front of her. Sahan and Aditi smiled as Rana slowly ate. It was going to be hard to send her off to school. Rana was just so innocent and they would miss her very much, but they also knew she was growing up and was ready to begin the next stage of her life. Aditi looked at the clock. "Oh dear. Hurry now, Rana. We have to get going." Rana nodded. She finished her water and wiped her mouth before pushing herself from the table and walking to the door. Shaina was holding the door open. Rana bent down and gave the House Elf a warm hug. "I'll miss you Shaina."

Shaina wiped her eyes. "Ms. Shaina will miss the young miss too. Good lunck in school." Rana smiled and with a last look was out the door and in the back seat of the Ministry car. Sahan put Rana's trunk in the car before he and Aditi climbed in.

"King's Cross," he told the driver. The driver nodded and they were soon on their way. Rana looked outside as the scenery passed her. She couldn't believe that she was on her way to Hogwarts. She smiled. It was a new adjustment, but at least se already had a friend there. Rana didn't know what to expect, but she knew at the least, she would gain amazing experiences.

"Excited, Rana?"

Rana giggled. "Yes, Mummy."

Aditi smiled. The car stopped. The driver opened up Rana's door and Rana slowly climbed out of the car. Sahan walked away quickly and came back a moment with a trolley. The driver heaved Rana trunk onto the trolley and handed Rana her owl. Rana thanked him.

"Wait here," Sahan told the driver before pushing the trolley, Aditi following, holding Rana's small hand.

"Look, there are the Potters."

Sahan smiled. "That must be Platform 9 ¾."

"James!" Rana squealed, running up to him.

James raised his eyebrows and laughed, seeing the adorable Rana running up to him. He picked her up, hugging her before putting her down again. Rana giggled. Eventually, there were several families approaching the corridor. James and Rana broke away. "I'll see you Rana." He nodded to her parents. Rana nodded and ran to her parents, saying goodbye. She was pulled into a huge hug.

"Make your mother and I proud, Princess."

"And I want weekly owls, sweetie." Rana nodded. "I promise. Mummy, Daddy." Aditi kissed her on the head. Rana watched as James disappeared through the barrier Mrs. Potter walked over to Rana and took her in a motherly embrace.

"James will take care of you if need be." Rana smiled nodded. Cheyenne slowly let go. Rana took a deep breath, put her hands on the trolley and ran through the barrier. She smiled, seeing the crimson train and the sign 9 ¾ and gently pushed her luggage, stepping onto the train.

"Here, let me help you with that" Amos Diggory smiled and pushed her trunk into a compartment.

"Thank you."

"No problem. There isn't a need for you to take it down. It will be taken straight to your dormitories." He took her owl and placed it with the other pets. Rana smiled and went in search of a compartment.

She sighed, opening a compartment. She smiled at James but saw the compartment was full.

"Wait Rana- we can make room." James was sitting with three other first years- Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.

"It's alright James. I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable. I'll just find an empty one." She smiled before walking on.

"That's the girl I was telling you about!" James told Sirius. He'd only just met the three, but they already seemed to be becoming good friends.

"She's pretty." Sirius shook his head. "Be careful, mate. Pureblood girls that beautiful always land in Slytherin."

James quirked an eyebrow, "Rana won't end up in Slytherin- you'll see Sirius, you'll see."

"And I see you, mate, already have a bit of a crush on her."

"What! I'm only 11!"

Remus shook his head, looking up from his book and quickly turned back to it.

Rana opened another compartment with 2 other girls. "Erm, is there space?"

A girl with long black hair, deep brown eyes, and light brown skin shook her head. "No- come on in." She smiled. "My name is Arya and this is Kameko." Arya pointed to an Oriental looking girl.

"Are you first years too?"

Kameko nodded. "Yep!" She smiled. "Any idea what house you'll be in?"

"I have no idea. I just moved from India a few months ago."

Arya smiled. "India? I've always wanted to go. I'm from Sri Lanka, but I haven't yet visited India."

"It's nice. I grew up in Calcutta, but there's been a lot of rioting. That's why we moved."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She smiled. "Well what about you?"

"Mum and dad and my older brother were both in Ravenclaw. I guess I may end up there."

"Arya nodded. I'll probably be in Ravenclaw-that or Hufflepuff." She smiled.

They were interrupted by a witch pushing a cart. "Anything off the cart, dears?"

"Hmm. Chocolate Frogs, please?" Arya and Kameko nodded fervently

"That's be 3 sickles." Rana dug into her pocket and handed the lady 3 sickles before she moved on,

"Mmm. These are delicious!"

"Yes, they are my favorite." The train slowly came to a halt.

"Right this way, come along now," Rana heard a voice. She opened the door and peeked her head out, seeing students piling out of the train.

"I guess we can go now." Arya Kameko, and Rana quietly made their way out of the train.

"Firs Year, Firs Years. This way please." Rana tilted her head towards the direction of the voice.

"Come on, Rana. We'll miss the boat!" Arya had known what to expect, seeimg she'd read all about it; well that and the fact, her parents had told her everything. Rana smiled at the half-giant and quickly piled into a boat with Arya and Kameko. The castle was looming in front of them and she looked at it in awe.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Rana nodded in agreement. The boats went through a tunnel and eventually came to a stop in front of a platform.

"This way, Follow me." Hagrid's voice echoed. Rana slowly got up and followed the rest of the students. They walked up a set of steps and through a pair of gigantic doors. She looked around in amazement. The castle was huge. There were staircases that seemed to go for ages and portraits all over the walls. The entrance hall itself seemed to be as big as a house. A tall witch stood in front of them, donning a tall pointy hat and emerald green robes. She had a rather stern expression on her face. "Thank you Hagrid. I will take it from here." Hagrid nodded and bowed out.

Se led them through the Entrance Hall and into a small chamber. "Welcome to Hogwarts! Before you can join the rest of your classmates for the banquet, you must be sorted into your houses. There are four houses. These are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff. Your house will be like your family. Good behavior will reward you points, while misbehavior will lose you points. The house with the most points at the end of the year will win the House Cup. Now before I open those doors, I suggest taking a few moments to relax. I shall return." She briskly walked out. Rana's eyes traveled the chamber quietly. There were so many students.

"Looking for someone, Rana?"

"James Potter," she said quietly.

"Who?"

"James Potter" she said again.

Arya smiled. "He's around here somewhere."

Rana nodded when McGonagall re-entered.

"They are ready for you." She led them out of the chamber and through the hall before standing in front of a pair of Oak Doors. She nodded and pushed open the doors, leading them through the Great Hall. It was humongous. The Great Hall itself was as big as Rana's house. The ceiling was bewitched to look like the night sky. There were 4 tables lined up, each filled with students adorning their robes, each with the house crest stitched upon those robes. Up ahead was a long table, filled with teachers. Just in front of that table was a stool. A black hat sat upon it. Rana jumped as ghosts suddenly flew through the walls.

"I say. New students!"

"Hurry now, form a line." McGonagall stated. The ghosts flew through a wall. Rana tilted her head and turned her attention back to the hat when it began to sing.

**"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,**

**But don't judge on what you see,**

**I'll eat myself if you can find**

**A smarter hat than me.**

**You can keep your bowlers black,**

**Your top hats sleek and tall,**

**For I'm the Hogwart's Sorting Hat**

**And I can cap them all.**

**There's nothing hidden in your head**

**The Sorting Hat can't see,**

**So try me on and I will tell you**

**Where you ought to be.**

**You might belong in Gryffindor,**

**Where dwell the brave at heart**

**Their daring, nerve, and chivalry**

**Set Gryffindors apart;**

**You might belong in Hufflepuff,**

**Where they are just and loyal,**

**Those patient Hufflepuffs are true**

**And unafraid of toil;**

**Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,**

**If you've a ready mind,**

**Where those of wit and learning,**

**Will always find their kind;**

**Or perhaps in Slytherin**

**You'll make your real friends**

**Those cunning folk use any means**

**To achieve their ends.**

**So put me on! Don't be afraid!**

**And don't get in a flap!**

**You're in safe hands ( Though I have none)**

**For I'm a thinking Cap!"**

The whole house burst into applause when McGonagall came out with a parchment. "Now, when I call your name, put the hat on your head. When it calls out your house, you may join your housemates."

"Ackerly, Sydney"

RAVENCLAW

"Black, Narcissa."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Black, Sirius."

"Ahh- a Black, are you. Ah, but you are so unlike the rest of your family. Brave, Loyal.. Ah yes, I think you will do well in GRYFFINDOR!"

Bellatrix and Narcissa Black shot glares at their cousin from their seats at the Slytherin Table. Sirius, meanwhile, was very happy to not be sorted into Slytherin.

"Chang, Kameko."

Rana smiled as her newfound friend bounce forward.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Kameko smiled and took a seat next to a second year by the name of Adriana Ramirez.

"Davies, Michael."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Diggory, Amos."

Rana grinned, seeing the boy who helped her on the train. He winked to her before stepping forward.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Evans, Lily."

"Ah- A muggleborn you are, but you will do great things. Yes A fiery temper, but also, kind, brave, smart, and loyal. GRYFFINDOR!"

"Goldstein, Jeremiah."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Kedar, Arya."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Lopez, Reina."

"Hmm. A refugee from Argentina..and yet, while you are similar to your cousin, who I just sorted two years ago, you're not quite the same. Loyal- yes, a real fiery temper, and intelligence. RAVENCLAW! "

Miguel smiled at his cousin from his seat in Hufflepuff as she bounced her way over to Ravenclaw.

"Lupin, Remus"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Madley, Isadora."

RAVENCLAW"

"Malfoy, Lucius."

Lucius Malfoy, strode forward, giving Rana a look. James scowled at the way Lucius looked at Rana. He would protect her.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Nott, Nicholas."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Patil, Agni."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Pettigrew, Peter."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Potter, James."

James grinned, walking forward, smiling at Rana as he did so. Rana giggled, tilting her head to the side as she kept her eyes on her best friend.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

James grinned, waved, winked, and smiled to Rana before taking a seat next to Remus.

"Rai, Rana."

Rana took a deep breath, gently placing the cap on her head. She was startled as it began speaking.

"Hmmm. Let me see here, pureblood, yes, but loyal, loving, caring- Slytherin is not the house for you. You aren't very brave, and although one day it will come to you it isn't the house. You have pure wit and real intelligence. Yes…Better make you RAVENCLAW!"

Ran smiled as it shouted out her house. She smiled at James over at the Gryffindor Table before hopping over to Ravenclaw. She had hoped to be sorted with James, but at least Arya and Kameko were in her house.

"Rosa, Aurelia."

HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Rosier, Evan."

SLYTHERIN!"

"Snape, Severus."

"SLYTHRIN!"

James playfully shoved Sirius in the arm.

"See! I told you Rana wouldn't be sorted into Slytherin!"

"Yeah-yeah, mate, so you did." He looked at Rana. "Beautiful."

James glared at Sirius before Professor Dippett clapped his hands.

"Welcome Welcome Students. Let's welcome our new students. Right, now Mr. Filch would like to remind you that there is a new list of items not allowed. Also, to the first years and as a reminder to the continuing students, the Forbidden Forest is off limits. Now, with that said, on with the feast!"

Rana's eyes widened in amazement as food piled upon the table. She smiled, filling her plate. It was heavenly. The Great Hall was a buzz with chatter.

"Hi! My name is Adriana Ramirez," Adriana was a tall Latina girl, a bit chubby, and a second year student. "You'll like it here." She smiled.

"Rana Rai."

"Kameko Chang."

"Arya Kedar."

"Reina Lopez."

"Michael Davies."

"Jeremiah Goldstein."

"Isadora Madley."

Little did they know, the 8 of them- would become a really close knit group of friends, especially in years to come-for the eight of them together would make up the entire Ravenclaw Quidditch Team, including a Reserve Chaser, Eventually, the 8 of them, would become known as "The Crazy Eight."


	4. Classes Begin

Dippett clapped his hands and all eyes turned to him as the food disappeared.

"Very well. I hope you enjoyed the banquet. And now if the prefects would lead t he first years to their common rooms, please?

All students slowly stood up. Rana looked around for James. She wanted to say bye to him, but it was impossible in the slew of students. She sighed.

"First Years! First Year! Follow me! Right this way!" Rana looked around till she saw a student adorning a badge with the eagle insignia on it. She assumed that was one of the prefects and she slowly followed the rest of the students. She slowly walked, looking around the castle. A portrait waved to her. Rana grinned and waved back. She skipped along and stopped when she saw James.

"James!" She wived, grinning happily.

"Eh, Rana?" He smiled at her. Rana giggled cutely. James tilted his head, looking at her. Rana really was pretty.

"Oh, come on, mate! You can stare at the pretty girl another day." James scowled as Sirius pushed him forward.

"Oh, come along now; don't dawdle." The prefect in the back gave Rana a gentle nudge. "Ravenclaw, this way." Rana sighed, following as Gryffindor went up a set of stairs to the right and Ravenclaw headed up a set of stairs to the left. Rana pouted, but waved to James as she bounced up the stairs. She started to fall back as the stairs started to move.

"Rana!" James yelled. Luckily for her, Amos Diggory caught her. What the Hufflepuff was doing on the steps, on the west side of the castle, was a mystery.

"Erm-thanks."

"He winked at her and turned a corner as he walked up the steps. James scowled at Amos when he winked at her, but was grateful Rana wasn't hurt.

"Rana? You alright?" Rinaldo Boot, one of the prefects asked. "Careful; the staircases move."

Rana nodded. "I'm ok. Thanks."

Rinaldo smiled. "Come along, then."

Rana nodded. With a last lingering look at James, she finished climbing the steps and followed Rinaldo to the common room. There was a large portrait of a young girl, who was flying a top of an eagle.

"Password"

"Keyed Balance," he muttered quietly. The girl in the portrait smiled and it swung aside, revealing a beautiful Common Room. Rana's eyes widened in wonder and she slowly stepped inside, the portrait swinging shut as Rinaldo stepped in after her.

"This way," Rinaldo said gently as he pused her towards the center of the room. Alona Patil, the 6th year prefect was talking to a group of first years. She looked questioningly at Rinaldo.

"Adventure with a staircase," he mentioned, patting Rana's head. Alona smiled at Rana.

"Hey there. Name?"

"Rana," she said quietly.

"Well Rana. My name is Alona Patil and that's Rinaldo Boot over there. We are your house prefects. If you have any trouble or have any questions, just grab one of us, alright?"

Rana quietly nodded.

"Good. As I was telling the other first years, this here is out Common Room. It is home." Rana smiled and took that moment to look around. The ceiling was enchanted to lok like a sky. At the moment, it looked like a night sky with bright stars. An eagle was soaring across the sky. The walls were painted a rich navy blue with a bronze lining. At one end of the room, there was a stone fireplace. A rug, a majestic eagle stitched upon it, lay on the ground in front of the fireplace. Just behind that rug was a large couch, bronze in color with dark blue pillowcases. There were about 3 other couches of the same design as well as a mahogany table. The common room was gorgeous. Rana smiled and turned her attention back to Alona. "Girls dorms are up and to the left. Boys' dorms are up and to the right. Curfew is 10 p.m., so be sure you are back here by that time otherwise you'll risk losing points or receiving detention. What else? Oh yes, please remember to check the bulletin board weekly as there will be special announcements posted." She pointed to a corkboard on one of the walls in the Common Room. "I think that's it. Breakfast starts at 8:00 a.m. and you should receive your class schedules at that time too. Good luck tomorrow and welcome to Hogwarts."

Rana smiled as did the rest of the first years.

"Well, that's it. If you need me, I'll be in the 6th year girls' dorm and Rinaldo will be in the 5th year boys' dorm. She smiled and climbed up the stairs. Slowly the rest of the students climbed into their dorms or sat comfortably along the couches. Adriana was speaking to the Quidditch Captain as there was one opening. Granted, the other 6 of them would be graduating at the end of the year, but Adriana still intended to try out for the position of Beater. It wasn't common for a female to play Beater, but Adriana had the skills required for the position.

"Tryouts will be next Wednesday, Adriana."

She smiled. "Ok, thanks! I'll see you then."

She waved to Rana, Kameko, Arya, Michael, Jeremiah, Isadora, and Reina before hopping up the stairs and retiring into the 2nd year Girls' Dorm.

Kameko yawned. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm going to head up. We have a big day ahead of us."

Jeremiah and Michael nodded. "See you girls tomorrow." He smiled as he and Jeremiah walked up to the boys dorms.

Kameko slowly walked upstairs, slowly followed by the remaining students. She glanced at the doors and finally opened a door, labeled first years. Rana gasped in shock. The room was gorgeous, not to mention huge. There were 5 beds, covered with navy blue blankets. Each bed also had a canopy over it. There was a little table next to each bed, a dresser, and a door that extended into a bathroom. There were 5 bronze covered doors, which led into individual closets. Rana slowly walked to a bed by the window and bounced onto it. Arya smiled taking the bed next to her, followed by Reina. Kameko and Isadora took the two beds opposite them. The five of them drew slowly got ready for bed.

"Goodnight girls," Isadora said as they lay down, shutting off the lights.

"Night!" Slowly, 4 pairs of eyes shut as 4 girls fell into slumber

Rana bit her lip, lying down. She pulled her teddy bear out of her trunk, snuggling up to it, softly crying. She missed her parents. Aditi always read to her at night and she didn't have that here. Arya slowly sat up, hearing very soft cries coming from the bed next to her. They were so soft, most people wouldn't hear it, but Arya was a light sleeper with very keen hearing. She slowly got up and sat on Rana's bed.

"Lumos," she whispered, lighting up her wand dimly, so as to not to wake the others.

"Rana?" she whispered.

Rana wiped her eyes as she looked into Arya's kind eyes. "What's wrong, Rana?"

Rana held her teddy close to her. "I miss Mummy and Daddy. And I can't sleep. Mummy would always read to me at night," she said in a small voice. Rana really was a child at heart.

Arya sighed, wiping away some tears. "I know you miss your Mummy and Daddy. I miss mine too, but it will be ok, I promise," she said quietly "We're here for you." Arya thought for a moment. "Would you like me to read to you?"

"You don't mind?"

Arya shook her head. "Of course not." She smiled. "You have a book?"

"In my trunk. A book of fairy tales." Arya smiled and pulled it out. She opened up to a page and softly read to Rana till Rana fell fast asleep. She smiled, kissing Rana on the forehead before climbing into her own bed and soon falling asleep herself. The 5 of them, plus Michael and Jeremiah would become very close, but Rana and Arya would become like sisters and it all started with that very moment.

The sun slowly rose the next morning. Rana slowly drew open her curtains, rubbing her eyes sleepily. Kameko, Arya, Isadora, and Reina were already dressed and ready to go. Arya smiled at Rana. "Up you get, Rana." She teased. "First day of classes." Rana laughed, bouncing out of bed. She took a quick shower, dressed, and quickly donned her robes. Isadora grinned. "And off we go! Michael and Jeremiah are meeting us in the Common Room. I saw them there just a moment ago."

"Great!" Kameko stated as they headed downstairs.

"Hi, girls." Jeremiah smiled. Michael was looking at Rana, quietly for a moment. She was quite pretty.

He broke his gaze as she bounded out of the common room, wanting to see James. Arya shook her head, laughing at Rana's antics. Rana was their age, but she was such an adorable child-her years signifying youth. They headed east and then waked down a set of stairs and were soon in the Great Hall. Rana looked around and her face broke into a grin, seeing James.

"James!" she grinned.

James looked over as Rana's melodic voice rang through the hall. He raised his eyebrows in amusement, but smiled.

"Eh, Rana." He grinned. "Ready for classes?" he asked, laughing as Rana skipped over. He scooted over to make room for her.

A Gryffindor girl glared at her. She wanted to sit next to the handsome looking James. "You are a Ravenclaw. Sit at the Ravenclaw Table."

Rana pouted. Why was she so mean? "I just wanted to talk to my best friend," she said brokenly.

James glowered at the girl. "That was uncalled for. That and there is no rule stating that one is required to sit at one's house tables."

Rana looked up at James, her eyes welling in tears. James sighed. Even with tears, Rana was beautiful. He gently wiped away her tears and kissed her on the cheek. He did like Rana; only he wouldn't say anything. What did an 11 year-old know? "Hey now, Rani? No tears. A beautiful and sweet princess like you has no need for tears. Ignore them." She slowly nodded. Sirius watched James in amusement. Rana looked up as owls soared into the room. "I'm erm going to sit at Ravenclaw. I need to ask my prefect something."

James kissed her on the cheek. "Show me your schedule before you leave breakfast."

Rana nodded and slowly got up, taking a seat next to Arya. James let his gaze linger on Rana a moment before turning to Sirius. "What?" he asked, seeing as he was staring at him.

"You like her. Not that I blame you- she is beautiful."

James scowled. "You won't touch her!" James said, feeling protective. Rana would remain untouched and pure.

Rana looked back at James, smiling when Shashi landed on her shoulder, nipping her affectionately. Rana giggled. She loved her owl. Shashi nuzzled Arya and then Rana before dropping Rana's course schedule in front of her. She hurriedly opened it and slowly read the contents.

b uMonday/u

9:00- 10:00 Herbology with Hufflefuff

10:15- 11:15 Charms with Gryffindor

11:30-12:30 Transfiguration with Hufflepuff

12:30-1:30-LUNCH

1:45-2:45 Potions with Gryffindor

3:00-4:00 Potions with Gryffindor

uTuesday/u

9:00-10:00 History of Magic with Hufflepuff

10:15-11:15 DADA with Slytherin

11:30-12:30-LUNCH

12:45-1:45 Astromony with Gryffindor (Theory)

1:45-2:15-Free

2:30-3:30 DADA with Slytheirn

uWednesday/u

9:00-10:00 Herbology with Hufflepuff

10:15-11:15 Flying with Slytherin

11:30-12:30- LUNCH

12:45-1:45-Charms with Gryffindor

2:00-3:00 -History of Magic with Hufflepuff

3:00-Free

8:00-9:00 (p.m)-Astromony with Gryffindor

uThursday/u

9:00-10:00-History of Magic with Hufflepuff

10:15-11:15 Transfiguration with Hufflepuff

11:30-12:30-LUNCH

12:45-1:45-Flying with Slytherin

1:45-2:15-Free

2:30-3:30 Transfiguration with Hufflepuff

8:00-9:00 (p.m.) Astromony with Gryffindor

uFriday/u

9:00-10:00-Herbology with Hufflefpuff

10:15-11:15 Potions with Gryffindor

11:30-12:30-LUNCH

12:45-1:45-DADA with Slytherin

2:00-3:00-Charms with Gryffindor

Free/b

Michael sipped his juice. "Looks like we start with Hufflepuff each day."

Arya smiled. "And only with Slytherin twice. Flying also meets only twice a week."

Rana pouted "Only once?" She loved to fly.

Jeremiah laughed. "I'm sure the teacher could allow you more often, in time."

"Oh good."

"Besides," Arya continued, smiling. "Have you noticed how often we share classes with your best friend?"

Rana smiled at those words. Michel looked at his watch.

"We better go so that we can grab out supplies and head off to Herbology."

"Wait!" Rana muttered a duplicating spell on her parchment. Being a pureblood, she already knew a lot of charms. She ran over to James and handed her schedule to James. "There's my, erm, schedule," she said quietly. James grinned.

"I guess I'll see you in Charms." Rana smiled. James kissed her on the cheek before Rand rushed off after her friends.

It was Professor Sprout's first year of teaching. She was the Head of Hufflepuff and a kind lady. She was a bit dumpy with short blonde hair. She wore dragonhide gloves and a net on her head. She smiled as the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs gathered around the potting table. Rana stood in between Arya and Michael. Amos Diggory stood across from her, sending her a wink. Rana turned to Michael.

"Why does he always wink at me?" she asked innocently.

"Probably flirting with you."

Rana tilted her head. "Why?"

"Maybe he thinks you are pretty?"

"But I'm 11!"

Michael muffled his laugher. "Yeah, well. Age doesn't matter. He's guy-what do you expect?"

Rana looked at Michel oddly. "He's odd," she said simply before turning back to Pomona Sprout. Michael shook his head in amusement. Professor Sprout smiled and they soon began discussing strange plants and fungi.

"We'll be learning to care for many of these plants as they could prove very useful in healing." The class whizzed by easily and Rana was soon walking into a rather large classroom. A short man stood at the front of the room on a stool. Rana ran over to James, seeing him enter. James smiled at gave her a quick hug before taking a seat at the back of the room. Rana looked from James to Arya.

"Rana?" James smiled, patting a spot next to him. She grinned, plopping next to him. Rana dutifully took notes as James watched her out of the corner of his eye. Who would have thought in a few months he would become one of Hogwart's biggest pranksters?

"Winguardiam Leviosa!" Rana muttered and grinned as the feather in front of her lifted into the sir.

"Excellent, Ms. Rai! 10 points to Ravenclaw! Rana grinned happily and James smiled at her. So far, Charms was by far, her favorite class. Charms went by easily as did lunch and Transfiguration. McGonagall was strict, but talented. Rana already had a ton of homework for that class alone. Everything was going smoothly till it was time for Potions. Potions took place in the dungeons and the professor was cold and cruel. Rana shivered, just looking at him. To make matters worse, Potions was not Rana's strong class.

Rana slowly walked down to the dungeons and quickly took a seat next to James. Professor Anderson strolled in, his robes billowing behind him. The door shut with a bang and Rana jumped in her seat. The classroom was gloomy. He studeied his students till his eyes landed on Rana and James.

"What, Ms." He looked at his chart.

"Rai?"

"He growled. "Do not interrupt me when I am speaking. 5 points from Ravenclaw!" Rana sunk down in her seat. "As I was saying. What are you doing out of your seat?"

"But…you hadn't assigned seats yet?"He gave her a cold glare.

"You are a Ravenclaw! Now get up and sit with your house!"

Rana grumbled before grabbing her books. James frowned, patting her hand. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek before Rana ran over and sat next to Jeremiah.

Professor Anderson scowled at James. "And that will be 5 points from Gryffindor for public display of affection." James started to protest, but was silenced by Remus, who shook his head.

"Ravenclaw and Gryffindor." He shook his head. "Two houses I abhor. You will never be as good as my Slytherins!" He waved his wand. "Wands away! There will be none of that in here. Welcome to the fine arts of Potions. I don't expect any of you will respect this fine art but also I must teach it." He pointed to the boards. Ingredients are on the table. Get to work!"

Rana gulped as she grabbed the ingredients and followed the directions quietly, frowning as she saw he potion turn an orange. It was supposed to be aqua. James looked over at Rana and sighed. He quickly waved his wand, sending each potion empty itself. Hesmirked. Professor Anderson couldn't hurt Rana if all cauldrons were empty. James quickly put his wand away.

"Potter! 20 points from Gryffindor for use of your wand!" The bell rang and Rana quickly ran out of the classroom. James leaned against the wall and grabbed her. Rana squealed and he led her upstairs.

"Thank you,' she said quietly

"Anytime." He smiled.

The day passed quickly Students had gotten into a routine of classes. Thursday arrived and it was finally time for Flying. Rana was not liking the Slytherins much, especially Lucius Malfoy. He seemed, in his pureblood pride, to have decided to hit on her. It made Rana feel very uncomfortable. James had warned her about him. The Ravenclaws stood in one line and the Slytherin's in another, opposite them. Rana was anxious to get onto a broom again, even if it was a school broom. Lucius looked at Rana, the typical Malfoy smirk on his face.

"Well, if it isn't the beauty?" hesmirked. "Go out with me, my dear?" Rana glared at him.

"James warned me about you-I think not!" She scowled.

"James Potter? That idiot?"

"He's not an idiot!" Rana was a really sweet girl, but when people insulted the ones she cared for, she could have a bit of a temper. They were interrupped by Madame Hooch blowing her whistle.

"Welcome to Flying! Now , all your brooms should belaying flat on the floor. Good. Now lay your hand above it and on the count of three, say 'Up. 1-2-3."

"Up!" Rana's broom soared into her hand. She grinned, seeing the same happen to Michael Davies, Jeremiah Goldstein, Arya Kedar, Reina Lopez, Isadora Madley, and Kameko Chang. Rana muffled her laughter as the broom hit Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape in the face. Malfoy scowled.

She looked around there were a few people sill trying to get their brooms into their hands, but eventually everyone had their broom in their hand.

"Now mount."

Rana mounted her broom and at Madame Hooch's whistle, Rana shot into the air. It was truly wonderful to be flying again. Everyone watched, amazed, at Rana. She was so agile and able to perform such complicated moves.

"Ms. Rai. Please come down a moment." Madame Hooch smiled. There was little she could teach her. Rana slowly landed.

"Yes, Professor."

"Amazing, Ms. Rai. You have no need for Flying lessons. I am going to recommend you to be allowed an elective."

"But I love to fly!" she pouted.

"And I am going to give you this note to allow you to use the pitch every evening. I can't teach you much, dear. You are far too advanced." Rana blushed. "Now go on inside and take that to your Head of House." Rana nodded, waved to her friends, and ran into the castle.

She slowly knocked on Professor Mahoney's, her Head of House and the Ancient Runes Professor's door.

"Come in." Rana opened the door. Skye looked at the young first year. "Yes, Rana? What is it? Don't you have Flying?"

"Erm I got excused. I'm too advanced." Rana handed her the note.

"Well, then! You have a few choices. You could take Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures, or Divination. Those all meet either during Flying or a free period. Keep in mind, you'll be the youngest if you choose to pursue this option."

Rana tilted her head, in thought.

"Could I take Ancient Runes?"

"Sure can. I excused class early today. We meet every Tuesday from 3:45 to 4:45 and every Thursday from 12:45 to 1:45. I'll let the Headmaster know. I'll meet with you after dinner to review what we went over today"

"Thank you, Professor." She smiled.

"You're welcome Rana. I'll see you later." Rana nodded and slowly exited, shutting the door behind her.


	5. The End of the Beginning

The weeks slowly passed. Rana was among the top of her classes, including Ancient Runes. The only class she continued to struggle in was Potions. Every evening, she could be found flying on the pitch, experimenting with several maneuvers. Breaks, she could often be found sitting by the lake with James or one of her friends. James and company also had made quite a reputation of themselves-what with them constantly causing trouble. James often joked with Rana that he was trying to break the record of having the most detentions in Hogwarts. Between him, Sirius, and Peeves, Hogwarts was never dull. Rana was walking silently though the halls one chilly December afternoon when she was victim to Peeves again.

"Oh lookie! Ickle Firstie!" Peeves cackled and bombarded her with water balloons. Rana grumbled and made a dash for it.

"Keyed Balance," she breathed and ran through the portrait.

"Rana?" Jeremiah asked.

"Peeves," she said simply. He nodded as Rana took a seat next to him, opening her Transfiguration textbook. It would soon be time to head home for the holidays and Rana couldn't wait. She missed her parents. Rana was spending the last week of Christmas, however, at James'.

"Ready for the holidays, Rana?"

Rana smiled. "Of course."

"You're going to James', aren't you?"

"Just the second half." She smiled.

"Well, I know you'll have a good time."

"Thanks, Jeremiah." She looked up as Reina came bouncing down the stairs. Her face was livid. Rana sighed, preparing for one of Reina's temper attacks. She had a horrible temper.

"That… that prat!" she yelled.

"Reina?"

"Sirius Black just doesn't know when enough is enough. One of these days I am going to show him a thing or two!"

Rana's eyes widened. She pitied Sirius. No one wanted to be on the receiving end of Reina's temper. "Reina, what did he do now?"

"That prat took my bag and turned it into Devil's Snare!" she growled. "Honestly, it's enough he acts up in class. I'm all for having fun, but that was not alright!"

Rana looked at Jeremiah and then back to Reina, shaking her head. Sirius had gone just a bit too far. "And on top of that," Reina continued, " he seems to think I like him! I'm not another girl. I know what will become of him-an arrogant jerk who thinks he's God's gift to women." She growled, storming off to the library, where she could calm down.

"I would not want to be Sirius right now," Rana muttered quietly.

Jeremiah laughed. "No, not at all."

They slowly got up and put their books away. Rana looked outside. "I'd love to fly."

"In this weather!"

"There's something about flying against the wind chill that's just exhilarating."

Jeremiah nodded. "I get you." He paused. "Adriana did well in her first game, didn't she?"

Rana nodded. "Adriana is an excellent Beater."

"It's funny-it's her first year on the team, but next year she would have been on the team the longest. Everyone else is graduating."

"That is funny. Have you thought about trying out?"

"Probably Beater. And you? I bet you could play any position."

Rana blushed. "Probably Chaser. I thought about Seeker, but Kameko would like to try for Seeker and I can easily enough play both positions. At any rate, we have to wait till next year."

Jeremiah nodded and stretched a bit. Kameko came bounding down the stairs, followed by Isadora. Arya happened to be in the library as usual.

"I'm beat!" It had been a stressful few days with end-of-the-term exams.

Michael looked at his watch. "How about getting down to the Great Hall for Dinner?"

Rana smiled. "Agreed." She bounded out of the portrait followed by her friends before sitting down at the Ravenclaw Table. The Hall was slowly filling up. Rana waved cheerily to James before turning around. James smiled. Suddenly there was a loud bang ad the goblets on the teacher's table had suddenly disappeared. Slytherins were suddenly wearing red and gold robes and were tap dancing. The Great Hall cracked up into laughter. Rana giggled, turning to James. James winked at her.

"POTTER! BLACK!" McGonagall roared. "Detention."

"Yes, Professor." They snickered.

Rana smiled and continued to eat.

Before anyone knew it, Christmas holidays arrived. All of Rana's friends had chosen to go home, though there were a few Ravenclaws who were staying at Hogwarts over break. She sat idly, waiting for the carriages, waiting.

"Eh.Rana!" James grinned, running up to her, followed by Remus. Sirius had elected to stay at Hogwarts. His family hated him since he was sorted into Gryffindor and while James offered to let Sirius stay over, Sirius decided he could have fun by staying at Hogwarts. Maybe he'd be able to beat James' record of detention.

Rana smiled. "Hi, Remus," she said softly and broke into a huge grin when she turned her attention to James. "James!"

James grinned and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her into a hug. Rana giggled. Many girls looked on in jealousy at Rana. They wanted James to hug them. People who didn't know James and Rana could easily enough assume they were together. Of course, Remus knew that James had a teeny crush on his childlike friend-not that James would admit it. It would be years before James would finally admit how he felt for Rana, but by that point, it would be much stronger.

The carriages arrived, pulled by Thestrals. She looked at them oddly.

"James? Those horses look odd."

"Horses? Rana, I don't see any horses. Are you sure you are feeling ok?" he asked in concern.

Rana furrowed her eyebrows. "You don't see them?"

James shook his head and pulled Rana into the carriage. Little did Rana know she could see them and James couldn't because they were only visible to one who had seen death and Rana had seen death when she escaped from India at the young age of 10. Students slowly piled out of the carriages as they approached the train. James extended a hand and helped Rana down. Remus raised his eyebrows, but slowly followed. Rana waved to her friends before boarding the train and stepping into a compartment with James and Remus. It was a long ride to King's Cross. Remus, Rana, and James passed the time, playing Exploding Snap and just chatting.

"So, Rana. How is Ancient Runes?"

Rana smiled. "It's great! I love it! It's my favorite class next to Charms."

James raised his eyes in amusement. "More than Flying?" he teased

Rana laughed. "Oh don't be silly. Nothing beats flying, but since I can't take flying, I can't count it." She laughed. She paused. "You should join me in the evening sometime, James. It's nice."

"Maybe I will!"

Rana smiled and looked out the window, rubbing her eyes, sleepily. She slowly drifted off. James looked at Rana, her head laying against the window, her eyes closed. He gently, pulled her, laying her head against his shoulder so she could be more comfortable and talked to Remus in a quiet voice.

The train slowly came to a hault. Jamea gently shook Rana. "Rani, we're here." Rana slowly woke up, rubbed her eyes and stood up. She slowly followed Remus and James out of the compartment. Remus gave Rana a quick hug.

"I'll see you after the holidays, Rana." He smiled, waved to James and ran over to his parents. Rana looked around for her parents.

"There they are, Rana." James grinned, pulling her along. Aditi and Sahan were standing in a corner, talking to Richard and Cheyenne Potter.

"Hi there little one." Cheyenne Potter pulled Rana into a hug and then did the same to her own son.

Rana giggled before running to her parents.

"Mummy! Daddy!" Sahan lifted Rana up in the air, catching her as she came back down, giggling. He gently put her on the ground. Aditi placed a gentle kiss on Rana's head. Rana turned her attention to James.

"James will come get you in a week, little one." Cheyenne smiled.

Rana grinned. She couldn't wait. James smiled, hugging Rana. "I'll see you in a week, Rana." Rana nodded. James kissed her cheek before Aditi took Rana's hand, leading her to the Ministry car.

The week went by quickly. She thrilled in playing Quidditch with her dad, hearing her mum reading to her at night, and playing with Shaina. It was one Saturday morning, Rana immersed in her books, when James tumbled out of the fireplace.

"Rana, James is here!" Sahan called. Aditi helped James up as Rana came bouncing down the stairs, her hair flowing behind her. Sahan smiled and levitated Rana's trunk, situated at the top of the stairs, down the steps. Rana, afterall, was not allowed to use magic out of Hogwarts.

"Ready Rana?"

She nodded. Sahan placed a feather-light weight on Rana's trunk.

"You first, Rana."

She smiled and dropped some floo powder "Godric's Hollow." She disappeared in a puff of smoke and tumbled out of a fireplace. Cheyenne smiled and muffled her laugher as James suddenly toppled on top of her, her trunk falling a few inches away. James slowly got up, helping Rana stand.

"I'm going to show Rana her room, Mum." Mrs. Potter smiled and watched as James lifted Rana's trunk in one hand and dragged Rana up the stairs. He put the trunk down in the room.

"I'm just down the hall," James smiled.

Rana looked around. "Nice." She grinned.

James rubbed his neck "Er- I'll be downstairs when you're ready. He smiled and quietly left.

The week with James passed in a blur. Time seemed to pass quickly. Before anyone knew it, James and Rana found themselves back into the grind of classes. James and Rana had grown even closer. There wasn't anything Rana kept from James and vice-versa, well except for the small crush James seemed to have developed on his friend. James, Sirius, and even Amos seemed to growing into the most popular boys in school. Sirius had already taken this to his advantage and would often act like a "Ladies' Man" or in Reina's words, an arrogant prick acting all high and mighty. She wasn't fooled. Sure he was handsome, but so were Michael and Jeremiah and they didn't act like they were God's gift to women.

Reina silently walked away from her class one afternoon, about a week before the end-of year-exams when Sirius winked at her. Reina huffed and continued on her way, head held high in a rather proud manner.

"Well," Sirius muttered to Remus. "I do like a challenge!" Remus sighed, shaking his head. "Sirius, leave her alone. I'm going to the library."

"You're always in the library!"

"Someone has to be the practical one. Besides, face it Sirius, if it wasn't for my brains, you wouldn't pull off half your pranks."

"He has a good point," James chuckled.

"Yeah Yeah-Remus.. go to your books. James and I will go do some scheming."

"You go on Sirius. I'll see you at dinner." Sirius rolled his eyes and ran off towards the Gryffindor Tower. James furrowed his eyebrows, hearing Rana's voice.

"Bludgers, Malfoy! Don't you get it! I don't like you!"

"Of course you do. You're a beautiful pureblood. I'm a handsome rich pureblood…"

"And you're also a prat!" Rana retorted.

Malfoy growled when James turned the corner and cleared his throat. "Is there a problem here?"

"Potter! This doesn't concern you."

"I'm afraid where Rana is concerned it does. Now I suggest you leave." He held his wand in his hand, smirking.

Lucius Malfoy scowled and slunk away.

James pulled Rana into his arms. She had tears rolling down her face. "Are you ok, Rani?"

Rana slowly nodded her head. "You always find me…"

"What are best friends for?" He grinned, taking her hand, leading her down to dinner.

End-of-the-year exams soon passed. Students were hurriedly packing, getting ready for their summer holidays. Rana couldn't believe she had finished her first year. In that one year, she'd grown quite a bit. She'd grown into a really beautiful girl and developed a bit of spunk. She no longer was a girl who cried easily and she started to learn to argue back. Rana still wasn't really brave, but she was changing. James' crush on Rana started to fade, at least to his knowledge as he had convinced himself that Rana was such a close friend and he didn't want their friendship to be ruined. Unknown to him, he still did like her-he just didn't realize it any longer and wouldn't till his third year.

The day that students would head back home for holidays finally arrived. As soon as Rana's trunk was all packed, she ran down to the Common Room, waiting for her friends. The house elves would see to her trunk. Michael and Jeremiah were already waiting. Kameko soon bounded down the stairs.

"Ready?"

They nodded as they headed down to the Great Hall for the Final Feast.

Rana waved to James. He smiled. Normally, Rana may have skipped over, but today she was to sit with her own Table. She looked up at the ceiling, which was enchanted like the morning sky. The normal flags of mixed colors wore a shade of dark blue, the Ravenclaw insignia printed on it. A Gryffindor girl sat on James side, smirking at Rana. Rana wore a confused expression at her look, but shrugged it off, chatting with Jeremiah.

"Attention Students!" The noise immediately quieted down. "Congratulations on another year done. Before we start eating, we must reward the house cup! So, the points stand as follows:

In fourth place with 312 points-Hufflepuff

In third place with 360 points- Slytherin

In second place with 410 points-Gryffindor

And finally in first place with 450 points-Ravenclaw!

Congratulations Ravenclaw. You receive the House Cup!"

Cheers broke out from the Ravenclaw Table. Gryffindor may have taken the Quidditch Cup that year, but Ravenclaw took the House Cup. The Slytherin Table scowled. James looked over at Rana proudly, sending her a smile. Rana giggled. The girl next to James sent Rana a dark look, but Rana had missed it as she had turned back to her friends.

"She's so beautiful," Sirius muttered to James.

"And you will not touch her. I refuse to let you hurt her! You may be my friend Sirius, but Rana is really important to me."

"Yeah-you like her."

"I told you- She's a friend. Our friendship is too precious to date her even if she felt that way."

Remus shook his head. "Even so, James. Your bond is too strong. I don't see how it could be broken."

"Well, I won't risk it," he said simply.

"But James, she's beautiful! Think of how it would affect your reputation. You're already seen as one of the handsome bachelors. Imagine going out with one of the most beautiful girls."

James glared. "I will not take advantage of Rana like that and if you dare to even think of doing such a thing, you will be sorry. Friend or not, no one lays a hand on Rana."

Sirius raised his hand in surrender. "Ok..Ok James. Calm down. One would think you were more than friends with that attitude. Sheesh."

James was about to retort when Rana jumped up and ran out of the Great Hall, Jeremiah running after her laughing. She skipped outside, Jeremiah knocking her down to the ground when she suddenly stopped. Kameko, Arya, Reina, Isadora, and Michel had run after then and were unable to stop and they also toppled over, the 8 of them forming a big heap on the floor. Soon, this group of friends would become known as the crazy 8 because they were just that-hyper, insane, crazy, fiercely protective, and with an unbroken bond.

"Ow! Jeremiah, get off me."

"I would Rana, but Michael seems to be on top of me, as well as the other girls."

Rana groaned. Students watched the 8 students in amusement, a tangled mess on the floor.

"Insane," Emily Turpin, who also seemed to dislike Rana due to her relationship with James, muttered.

"What's going on out here?" McGonagall sighed, seeing the 8 of them on the floor. She shook her head in amusement. "You 8 again!" She quickly waved her wand, disentangling the 8 of them. Rana stood up, dusting off her robes.

"Erm-Thanks Professor?"

McGonagall just cracked a rare smile before briskly walking away.

The 8 of them slowly piled into the carriages. Rana looked warily at the Thestrals, but made no comment. Soon, the train was pulling away from the station on its way to King's Cross. They sat in two different compartments- Michael, Rana, Arya, and Kameko in one compartment while Jeremiah, Isadora, Adriana, and Reina sat in another. Everyone was chatting happily.

"Write me over the summer?"

"I promise."

Rana grinned as the train came to a halt and skipped out of the carriage, waving to her friends.

"Mummy! Daddy!" Rana squealed, running to her parents.

"Princess!" Sahan lifted her up, tossing her. Rana giggled in delight.

"How's my little princess?"

"Your princess is happy to be home!"

James smiled at Rana when he pulled himself out of his mother's embrace.

"Rani?"

Rana looked at James and grinning, ran to him. James hugged her warmly, giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"See you soon?"

Rana nodded. "Don't you dare think you're going all summer without seeing me!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." James grinned. "I'll see you soon."

"You better!" Rana laughed.

James smiled, intending on making plans to see Rana within the week before disappearing with his parents. Rana bounded into the car after her parents. Within moments, they pulled into their huge home. Rana was home at last till September.


	6. Reunions

_Thanks for the review. I am very fond of this fic and it means a lot that you like it;-)_

The summer months flew by. James and Rana spent almost every week together, whether it be at the Rai's, the Potter's, Diagon Alley, or even at the Lupin's. When Rana wasn't flying or studying, she could often be found at James.' The two now twelve-year-olds really had become the best of friends and were inseparable. Still, Rana waited anxiously for her second year. This was the year she was to try out for a spot on the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team. The months soon become days. In just a week, Rana would be on her way to Hogwarts once again. It was one such morning that Rana could be found rather intrigued in a book she had read a million times over.

"Rana! Come downstairs! We have company," Aditi called up the stairs.

"Is it James?"

"No, sweetheart."

"Then, can't it wait?" She pouted. "I'm reading."

Aditi was about to reply when James tumbled through the fireplace. He slowly stood up. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Rai." He smiled and tilted his head at an unfamiliar face. The girl he faced looked to be about 17 or so. He nodded in acknowledgement before turning back to Aditi. "Is Rana here?"

"Upstairs. Bring her down, will you? She refuses to be interrupted unless it's you." She chuckled.

James raised his eyebrows in amusement before nodding and making his way up the staircase. He poked his head into Rana's bedroom. "Rani?"

Rana was sprawled across her bed, her head buried in a book. She looked up, hearing James. "James!" She grinned, jumping up.

James laughed, pulling her into a hug. "Eh, what ya reading -you cute little bookworm, you?" he teased.

Rana giggled and burst into a grin. "_Quidditch Through the Ages!"_

James raised his eyebrows in amusement and laughed. "I should have known!"

Rana grinned cheekily. "Read with me?"

James laughed. "Rana! You know I hate reading!"

"But it's Quidditch!" She giggled.

James sighed. "Alright! But you just better keep quiet about this! How am I supposed to get girls to go out with me otherwise? I mean-I know I'm good-looking, but…"

Rana rolled her eyes at his arrogance and laughed. "Just be quiet and sit next to me."

James shook his head at Rana and sat against the wall, pulling Rana up next to him. She tilted her head, her eyes following the words, listening as he read aloud.

"Wronski Feint? I'll have to try that!"

"Rana! Only Ivan Krum has been able to pull that off in the last few years and he's a professional Quidditch player!"

Rana pouted. "Are you saying I couldn't do it?"

James sighed. "Of course not, my little Rani. I just…it's too risky---you could hurt yourself."

Rana pouted. "But…"

James narrowed his eyes. "Rana…"

Rana sighed. "Fine."

"Promise?" James looked at her.

"I promise."

James smiled and continued reading. Rana smiled, laying her head on his shoulder, listening to him read. One thing about Rana was that she had a tendency to drift off easily around James. His voice was just so relaxing and his presence so warm. Slowly, without warning, her eyes shut.

James stopped reading after noticing Rana had grown really quiet. He looked up at her, shaking his head, as she had fallen asleep against him again. He stayed still, not wanting to wake her and just sat thinking.

He looked up as the door opened and the girl from downstairs entered. She hid her laughter seeing Rana. Apparently Rana still fell asleep easily and looked just as adorable from when she had last seen her over a year ago. James looked at her questioningly.

"Anjuli," she smiled. "I knew Rana in India. I'm just visiting for a few days. I see Rana still tends to fall asleep." She chuckled. "You must be James Potter. Aditi has told me about you."

James tilted his head. Anjuli was pretty, he thought, just not as pretty as Rana. Breaking out of his thoughts, he smiled. "She tends to fall asleep on my shoulder a lot," he laughed.

Anjuli smiled. They looked really cute together, in a different way than Rishi and Rana had. Those two were brother-sister, but somehow, James and Rana seemed just so cute together in a very sweet way. James looked at Rana, brushing her hair away from her eyes. He didn't have the heart to disturb her.

"You can move her. She won't wake James. She's a pretty heavy sleeper. I'm rather shocked she isn't talking in her sleep." Anjuli smiled.

"Nah-it's okay." He chuckled. "I can tease her when she wakes up." He smirked.

Anjuli shook her head laughing. "Your choice. Come down when she wakes, yeah?"

James nodded and smiled as Anjuli made her way back downstairs. James sighed, looking through the book in boredom. He stared at the wall, his thoughts drifting to the coming year. James sighed. About an hour later, Rana stirred.

James smiled. "Well, good morning sleepyhead," he teased.

Rana lifted her head, blinking. She tilted her head at James, rubbing her eyes. James shook his head, grinning "Come on Rana. We have to go downstairs."

Rana nodded and allowed James to take her hand and lead her down the marble staircase. Her eyes widened, seeing Anjuli there in the living room. "Anjuli?"

Anjuli turned around and smiled. "Rana."

"Is it really you? What are you doing here? Did Rishi live?" She was talking a mile a minute.

James watched from the side. Rana had never really spoken about her past, but from what he gathered, it had been rather rough. He watched silently, not really knowing what he was supposed to say. He smiled when Anjuli opened up her arms and Rana ran into them. Anjuli was like her older sister.

Although everyone in India assumed Rishi and Rana would hook up, Rana had always believed one day Rishi and Anjuli would one day wed. Rishi was her brother in a sense-the one who took care of her. She looked up at Anjuli. Anjuli had grown. She would soon be an adult. Anjuli held Rana for a moment before letting go. She knelt down to her level.

"I don't know what happened to Rishi, Rana. He was taken in the riot and that's all that I remember. I wasn't there at the time. My family fled to Bangalore."

Rana frowned. "But he could still be alive? And what happened to your school?"

"He could be alive, but he could also be with his grandfather," she said gently. "And I ended up transferring to Bangalore School of Witchcraft & Wizardry for my last year."

Rana looked down. "I always thought you two would get married when you graduated."

Anjuli laughed. "I think you were the only one who thought so, but I'll tell you a secret- I thought so too. I'm holding onto hope that Rishi will come back to us. If he doesn't I'm sure he's here, just in another form…"

Rana slowly nodded. Anjuli smiled and hugged Rana quickly, kissing her on the head. "Now why don't you two go play and I can talk to your parents."

Rana nodded, grabbed James' hand, and ran outside.

James smiled and hopped onto his broom. The two tossed a Quaffle back and forth, shooting it through hoops. Rana loved the feel of the summer wind against her hair.

Suddenly James grabbed her and pulled her onto his broom, setting her in front of him. Rana giggled and James wrapped his arms around her waist. She controlled the broom, performing twists and turns, speeding up, and then slowing down. Anyone watching the two could clearly tell they had a very strong bond. James laughed as Rana performed a complicated figure eight. Rana was definitely the talented witch on a broom.

"Show-off," he teased.

Rana just replied to him by zooming higher into the air, dancing around the goal posts, and slowly descending, stopping in mid-air. James just shook his head, hiding a smile.

"Rana, James. Come inside, please," Aditi called from the ground.

Rana sighed and slowly landed. James got off the broom before helping Rana off. Rana picked up her broom, which had fallen to the ground, and dropped her broom into the shed before racing into the house, James behind her.

Anjuli smiled at the two. It was obvious they had a really strong bond. She chuckled.

"Into the kitchen you two. James, your mum just called via floo. She wants you home after you eat. Your friend Sirius appeared. I guess he ran away and is going to stay with you till school starts."

James nodded. "Okay."

Rana frowned. "Does this mean I won't see you till school?"

James laughed. "Of course not! You can come over anytime." He grinned.

Rana bit her lip. "But Sirius only likes to talk about girls…"

James laughed. "Well, he'll have to sacrifice that talk at times." He smirked. "You're one of my best friends."

Rana smiled and nodded before bounding into the kitchen and sitting at the table.

She breathed in the scent of spicy dhal and curried vegetables. Anjuli laughed. Rana loved to eat, but she just never seemed to gain a pound, which was typical of Indian girls, seeming they tended to have high metabolism. Rana dug in, chatting happily with James as she ate.

"I'm going to try out for Chaser!" She grinned.

James laughed. "Weren't you going to try out for Seeker?"

"Yes, but Kameko wants to try out for Seeker and I like both positions! What about you?"

"Chaser. There's already a Seeker on the team."

Rana smiled, tilting her head. "You know I won't let you win," she teased.

"I wouldn't expect you to. I won't let you either." He smirked.

"Good," she grinned, finishing up her rice.

James smiled, watching her eat. A few minutes later, the two had washed up and walked back out into the living room. James gave her a warm hug and kissed her on the head.

"See ya soon, Rani!" He grinned. Rana waved as he disappeared into the flames.

Rana smiled and bounded upstairs and into the library where she pulled out a book on Code Breaking. She grinned, settling down on the couch, reading about the history of Egypt.

A few hours later, Anjuli peeked into the library to see Rana curled up, reading.

"Rani? Time for bed."

Rana pouted, but nodded, slowly getting up and brushing her teeth. She changed into her night clothes and walked out of the bathroom, rubbing her eyes, sleepily. Anjuli smiled, lifted her up, and tucked her into bed. She sat on a chair next to Rana's bed. Anjuli knew Aditi always read to Rana at night. "What would you like to hear?"

"Could you tell me your own story? Like you used to?"

Anjuli smiled and nodded. She thought for a minute, before brushing some hair away from Rana's eyes and beginning a tale.

**Once upon a time, in a little village, lived a beautiful princess.**

"If she was a princess, why did she live in a village?"

"Well, her family always liked to live with the commoners. They felt they could help more." Anjuli smiled and then continued.

"**Her name was Rana, which had the meaning of royalty. She was beautiful and kind. Now, Rana was no ordinary princess for she also descended from a line of wizards. She was a very powerful witch who could do wonders. One day her family decided to move across the country for a short time so that Rana could become educated in other communities. It was there she met a handsome boy. His name was James. Rana was very young and Prince James was betrothed to another. At the time, it didn't matter."**

"You mean it mattered later? And was she still a princess? And you're using mine and James' names." She giggled.

Anjuli laughed. "Well, you told me to make up a story. I had to use real people and yes, it will matter later. You'll see. She's still a princess, but only back in India. In England, she's under the rule of another family. We'll call them the Potters."

Rana grinned. "Okay."

Anjuli smiled and continued.

"**Now, the both of them became the best of friends. They did everything together. Ms. Sofia, his betrothed, became very jealous of their friendship for as the years passed, James' feelings for Rana were turning from friendship into love. He just couldn't stop thinking about her. Rana was everything Sofie was not. Sure, Sofie was beautiful, but so was Rana and to him,** **Rana's beauty far surpassed Sofie's. Rana was beautiful inside and out- loving, kind, sweet, giving, cute, playful, pure, and innocent. Sure Rana had her faults such as her temper and the fact she could be rather shy and insecure, but James loved everything about her. **

**Sofie often caught James staring at Rana when he thought no one was watching. Rana was very childlike, but that was one thing that drew James towards her and turned others away. Princess Sofie developed a hatred for Rana because James' attention always seemed to be on her. She swore to do anything to keep them apart, forcing James to spend all his time with her. **

**Rana herself had fallen in love with James, but she kept quiet; Rana was afraid of rejection and James was betrothed. Rana didn't want to lose his friendship. It had been weeks since she saw James and she missed him. James continually tried to move from Sofie. He knew he was betrothed, but he didn't like her at all. Sofie was possessive and keeping him away from Rana. One evening he caught Rana sitting by the lake and it looked like she had been crying. **

**With an unusual bout of anger, he pushed Sofie away and ran outside where he looked at Rana in all her beauty. Without thinking, he jogged up to her, took her in his arms, and kissed her. When James pulled away, Rana looked at him in wonder.**

"**I love you, my little Rani…my little princess. I don't care if I'm betrothed. Please tell me you'll become my queen." **

Rana smiled. "And did they get married?"

Anjuli smiled. "Well, they had to deal with his parents and all that. But, I will let you decide."

"I think they did," Rana said sleepily

Anjuli smiled and kissed Rana's forehead as she drifted off to sleep. With a last look, Anjuli slowly left the room, shutting the door behind her.


	7. Really Just a Child

Anjuli slowly walked into Rana's room. Rana was fast asleep, cuddling up with her teddy bear. She smiled. Rana was so adorable. It was going to be hard to say goodbye to the young child. She'd missed her. It was now time for Rana to leave for her second year and Anjuli had to head back to Bangalore to complete her final year of training.

She smiled at Rana for a minute before gently shaking her. "Rani. Wake-up, honey."

Rana rubbed her eyes sleepily, letting out a little yawn. Anjuli smiled and lifted her up. Rana still was very much a child compared to other girls her age, who were approaching adolescence. Rana sleepily wound her arms around Anjuli's neck nestling her head against her shoulder. She let out a sleepy yawn, mumbling things about Quidditch. Anjuli chuckled, picked up some fresh clothes, and carried her into the bathroom. She splashed some cold water on Rana's face.

Rana slowly opened her eyes, rubbing them sleepily.

"Morning sleepy-head! Why don't you take your bath and I'll brush your hair? We have to leave for Hogwarts soon."

Rana yawned and slowly nodded her head. Anjuli smiled and shut the door behind her. Rana sighed, brushed her teeth and quickly took a bath. She stepped out a moment later putting on her t-shirt and jeans. On a normal summer day, Rana could be seen dressed in a beautiful Salwar Kameez, but she was heading to Hogwarts this day. Students there didn't wear the lovely outfits from the Indian culture. Rana let out another yawn and slowly walked out of the bathroom and into her bedroom where Anjuli was waiting.

Anjuli smiled when Rana sat down on the chair. She took Rana's long hair in her and gently brushed it. Rana smiled. She adored others brushing her hair. She found it relaxing. Anjuli gently kissed the top of Rana's head after plaiting it. "Come, Rani. Let's get you some breakfast."

Rana nodded, climbed off the chair, and bounced down the staircase. Aditi smiled when Rana came bounding into the living room, giggling madly. She shook her head, smiling, before taking her hand and sitting her down at the table. Shaina put a plate full of Puri and yogurt in front of her. Rana squealed in delight and munched on her food.

"Is James coming?" she giggled.

"No, Sweetie. He'll see you at King's Cross, though."

"Oh." Rana sounded disappointed, but then she started to giggle. "I get to take my broom this year!"

Sahan laughed. "Yes, yes you can take your broom."

Rana giggled happily, finishing up her food. She bounced out of her seat, washed her face, and ran outside into the hot morning sun. Not letting up her pace, she twirled around in circles as her feet padded over the crispy, green grass. Aditi smiled, watching from the window. She would miss Rana.

Rana rolled along the grass, feeling the grass brush across her face, and patches of greenery getting caught in her braids. She lay flat, staring up at the sky, giggling as a butterfly landed on her nose. Rana was so carefree and spirited, young and innocent. It really was amazing she was about to start her second year at Hogwarts.

Sahan poked his head outside, smiling at his daughter. "Princess, get your broom and come out front. We have to leave for the station!"

"Yes Daddy!" Rana giggled.

She sat up and frowned as the butterfly flew away. Rana rapidly shook her head. A few pieces of grass fell to the ground. Rana stood up, grass clinging to her clothes, and ran into the shed, grabbing her Comet 260 before running to the front of their house.

Aditi chuckled at Rana's state and quickly brushed off her clothes. Rana giggled as Aditi then proceeded to brush out the grass from Rana's hair.

"Silly girl." Aditi smiled before helping Rana into the car, Anjuli stepping after her.

Sahan smiled. "King's Cross," he told the driver.

The driver nodded and took off. Rana stared outside, bouncing giddily in her seat as she watched the scenery pass. She was extremely excited to go back to Hogwarts. "Quidditch! Quidditch!" She giggled gleefully.

Anjuli looked at Rana in amusement. "Still the Quidditch nut, aren't you?"

Rana grinned cheekily. "And, and I'm gonna beat James and win the cup and fly really fast!" She was speaking a mile a minute, continually bouncing on her seat.

Anjuli laughed. The car slowly came to a stop. Anjuli helped the bouncing Rana out of the car as Sahan heaved Rana's trunk onto a trolley.

"James!" Rana squealed, seeing him a few feet ahead and ran off towards him.

James laughed, swinging her around before setting her back on the ground and kissing her lightly on the cheek. Rana giggled cutely as James put an arm across her shoulders in a friendly fashion.

"Ready for second year?"

"You bet! And I'm gonna try out for Quidditch!"

James smirked. "Yeah? Well, I am too."

"Ravenclaw is going to win!"

"We'll see Rana, we'll see."

"Eh, James! Come on let's go! I have something to tell you!" Sirius called. He nodded to Rana.

James frowned. He kissed Rana on the cheek. "See you at Hogwarts!" Rana smiled, watching him as he ran through the barrier. She sighed before turning to her parents.

"Mummy! Daddy! Anjuli!" Rana had tears in her eyes, running back to them. Anjuli encompassed Rana in a hug. She slowly let her go before kneeling down to her level. She gently wiped away Rana's tears. "You'll be fine. Become that talented witch I know you are."

Rana slowly nodded her head, wrapping her arms around Anjuli. Anjuli kissed her on the forehead before pushing Rana toward her parents. Sahan gently lifted Rana up into his arms, tossing her. Rana giggled. "Do well, princess. I'll see you at Christmas."

Rana nodded when he set her down. Aditi kissed her gently on the forehead before Rana grabbed the trolley and ran through the barrier. She smiled seeing the familiar crimson train and slowly pushed her trolley along. She smiled when Rinaldo Boot took her luggage for her and she skipped inside. Rana was stopped in her tracks when a group of fourth year girls blocked her path.

Paige Caylor stood tall at the center of the group, her blue-green eyes glaring daggers at Rana. Paige tossed her blonde hair over the side, sporting a sneer on her face. She was slim, yet she seemed imposing to Rana. Rana recognized her as one of the Chasers for Gryffindor and in her opinion, a bit of a ditz.

Next to her, Celeste Beckman stood tall. Her curly, Auburn Hair fell hown to her shoulders and her deep brown eyes stared beadily at Rana as if telling Rana that she always got what she wanted.

To Paige's right side, stood her most loyal sidekick, Sarah Quintilianni, the last remaining Chaser of Gryffindor. She had long brown hair and blue eyes. Unlike Celeste or Paige, she wore jeans and a t-shirt. Sarah smirked at Rana, standing tall in an imposing manner to the younger girl.

Finally, on Sarah's other side, stood fourth year Ravenclaw Crystal Netra. Rana knew her better than the other girls, seeming she was in the same House. Crystal had long brown hair and light blue eyes. She glared at Rana the way she always did that demanded all to follow her beck and call. Rana had always felt very tiny around Crystal. She was secretly thankful Crystal was not in her year. Rana often wondered why Crystal wasn't in Slytherin. She figured she must have screamed at the sorting hat or something. Rana looked around nervously as Crystal stared coldly at Rana.

"Erm, can I get through?" Rana asked hesitantly.

"Not just yet," Paige sneered at her.

Rana blinked at the sneer. She was literally confused. "Why? Is something going on back there?" Rana asked quietly.

"You are so naïve, Rai!" Sarah scoffed.

Rana's felt temper rising. She was getting a bit irritated, moving to push her way forward. "What do you want?"

"Not so fast, Rai!" Celeste glared at her, pushing her back.

"You see, James doesn't deserve you. We would advise you to back off," Crystal agreed.

"He is mine!"

Rana growled, her blood boiling. "James doesn't belong to anyone! Who are _you_ to tell me to stay away from my best friend!" She glared at the four girls in front of her, her brown eyes turning into a deep violet. Next thing anyone knew, Paige had disappeared, only to land on top of the train.

There were screams heard from outside and students quickly piled out, wondering what was going on. Teachers rushed outside at the screams. Professor Light, the new DADA professor, sighed, levitating Paige off the train.

"Nothing to see here! Get inside. Train will be leaving shortly."

Rana pushed her way forward, stalking into a compartment. She furiously sat next to Arya.

"Rana?"

"Stupid fourth year girls," she muttered.

"Ms. Rai." Cyane stood at the entrance to their compartment, hands on her hips, and sporting a sneer on her face, a Slytherin prefect badge donned her robes.

Rana looked up confused. How did this older student know her? She bit her lip. Cyane stared at her. "Come with me."

"But…"

"Now!" she growled. "Or would you rather deal with the Headmaster once we get to Hogwarts? You are lucky indeed that Professor Anderson and my Head of House is at the castle already! Otherwise, I'd have it in my right mind to take this matter to him."

Rana grumbled, but followed the prefect. "Erm, where are we going?"

"To your Head of House," she said coldly.

"Why?"

"You really don't know? And they call you a Ravenclaw?" She smirked, pushing open a door. "Get in!"

Rana looked at Cyane confused. She really had no clue what was going on. She bit her lip and all but tumbled into the compartment at Cyane's push. Rana sat down, fiddling with her fingers after Cyane walked in.

"Ms. Dammerung?" Professor Mahoney looked at Rana and then turned to Cyane.

"Unfortunately, she is your responsibility given you are Head of Ravenclaw," Cyane responded. "I think you should be aware that this student of yours has sent Miss Paige Caylor to the top of the train," Cyane said lazily, filing her fingernails. "Do as you will, Professor."

Professor Mahoney nodded. "Thank you, Ms. Dammerung. You are excused."

Cyane nodded and deftly walked away. Professor Mahoney turned to look at Rana, who had a shocked expression on her face. She didn't remember hexing anyone. Professor Mahoney sighed as she looked at one of the students of her House. She'd become very fond of Rana.

"Rana," She sighed. "Is this true?" she asked gently as the train began to move.

Rana looked confused. "I never hexed anyone, Professor. Really, I didn't. One minute she was in front of me and the next minute she disappeared."

She looked up at the Professor, a tear rolling down her cheek. How could she be in trouble for something she never did? Did people hate her that much to get her in trouble? She didn't understand.

Professor Mahoney sighed. Rana was so innocent, so much a child. She was also really sensitive. Professor Mahoney slowly got up from her seat and sat next to one of her favorite students, turning her head towards her. She looked kindly at Rana. "Rana, tell me…did you use your wand?"

Rana shook her head. "N..No Professor. I didn't even remove my wand."

Professor Mahoney sighed. She suspected it was Rana's emotions, but she needed to hear the full story just in case. "Okay, Rana. Tell me the whole story, please."

Rana bit her lip. "Am I in trouble?" she asked quietly, head bowed.

"No, Rana. Not at all."

Rana slowly looked up into her Head of House's kind eyes and nodded. "Rinaldo had just taken my trunk and owl so I wouldn't have to drag it to a compartment. I was walking down the corridor, looking for Arya's compartment when a group of older girls cornered me. They wouldn't let me pass." Rana sighed. "I didn't understand, so I asked them why I couldn't pass. They told me to stay away from James. James is my best friend. I didn't get it. They told me he belongs to them. I guess I lost my temper then and exploded. The next thing I knew, one of the girls had vanished."

Professor Mahoney sighed. "Child, you really need to control that temper."

"Reina is worse!" Rana pointed out.

Professor Mahoney raised her eyes in amusement. "And do you want to be like Ms. Lopez?"

"No," Rana mumbled.

"Rana…sometimes when we express such strong emotions, particularly anger, we inadvertently use magic. We are very lucky that the train wasn't moving when Ms. Caylor was transported to the top of the train, otherwise it could have caused serious consequences."

Rana looked down at her hands, the severity of the situation hitting her full force. She hadn't meant to send Paige to the top of the train. It just happened. "Am I in trouble?" she asked in a small voice.

"No, Rana, but I'm still going to have to give you detention, otherwise people will think I'm playing favorites. What happened was very dangerous."

Rana slowly nodded her head, a tear rolling down her face. She didn't like being in trouble. She'd never been in trouble before and she hadn't even meant for the incident to occur.

Professor Mahoney lifted Rana's face with her chin. "Oh, don't cry, Rana. I know you didn't mean it, but I can't let this go. My colleagues wouldn't allow it. I promise it won't be bad. You can study for an hour or maybe you can do some work in Ancient Runes for the hour seeming as you aren't taking it this year due to a full schedule. I know you want to continue again next year. It'll be our little secret."

Rana managed a small smile and wrapped her small arms around Professor Mahoney. Professor Mahoney chuckled.

"Now go on and pretend you've gotten in trouble. We should be arriving soon and you need to change into your robes."

Rana slowly nodded her head, slid off the bench, and walked out of the compartment, shuffling her feet. Rana jumped hearing a loud bang from a compartment.

"POTTER!" the familiar voice of Lily Evans rang down the corridor.

James laughed, sticking his head out of his compartment. He saw Rana. "Rani? What's wrong?"

"I got detention," she mumbled.

"Oh, umm…" He smirked, seeing Lily before taking Rana's hand.

"POTTER! We haven't even gotten to Hogwarts and already you're causing trouble!" Lily was furious as she stalked over to James, ash covering her face and fiery red hair.

"What, Evans? Can't you see I'm talking to Rana here?"

Rana looked quietly up at Lily, biting her lip. Lily's expression softened. "Why you hang out with Potter, I will never know. How are you, Rana? And shouldn't you be in your school robes?" Lily asked kindly.

"Erm-okay," she said quietly. "And I was about to…"

James looked at Lily in annoyance. "You know you really should control that temper of yours. You were scaring her and she's already had a bad day."

Lily glared at James. "Well if you wouldn't go setting fireworks off in my compartment, I wouldn't be angry, now would I?"

James was about to retort when he felt Rana pulling on his hand. He looked down at Rana, ignoring Lily. Lily stalked off angrily. "She scares me," Rana said softly.

"Oh, don't worry about her. Now, why did you get detention?"

"I lost my temper."

James raised his eyes in amusement. "And that got you in trouble? That doesn't make sense. Lily and Reina's tempers are worse than yours."

"They haven't sent someone to the top of the train, have they?"

James eyes widened. "That was you!" He laughed. "That was too funny."

"I didn't do it on purpose and now I have a stupid detention. I've never had detention before," she pouted.

"With who?"

"My Head of House."

"See! It won't be that bad. She likes you. Besides, it was an accident."

"She did deserve it though," Rana muttered under her breath.

James raised his eyebrows in amusement when the train stopped. Rana's eyes widened. She kissed his cheek. "I better change quickly. I'll see you in a bit."

Rana quickly ran into Arya's compartment.

"Rana! I was just looking for you. Quickly, we don't have a lot of time."

Rana nodded, shutting the door and quickly throwing on her uniform before sliding open the door and following Arya out of the train. She grinned seeing Hagrid, remembering him leading them to the castle the year before.

Rana waved to him. "Hi Hagrid!"

Hagrid smiled. "Eh, Rana."

Rana smiled and hurried to the carriages. She was a second year now. Rana shivered a bit, seeing the Thestrals. She still hadn't gotten over the fact that James couldn't see them. Rana slowly climbed into a carriage with Arya. She grinned, seeing Kameko already sitting there. Rana had missed her friends. She'd seen James all summer, but only saw her other friends a few times. Arya herself had gone to Sri Lanka to visit some family.

Rana watched as the boats passed from the lake and the station slowly disappeared as the carriages made their way towards the castle. She could see the castle looming up ahead on jagged rocks. It was tall and large. Rana smiled, excited to start another year full of magic.

The carriages came to an abrupt halt in front of the entrance doors. Rana leaned out the window to see Professor Light escorting the newly returned students into the castle.

"Come on Rani! Let's go." Kameko smiled.

Rana grinned, climbing out of the carriage, staring at the Thestrals a moment before shaking her head and followed the rest of the returning students into the castle. She looked around the castle, taking in the familiar staircases and portraits when she was suddenly pushed against a wall. Rana looked up to see Lucius Malfoy, his hands on her arms. He had a sneer on his face.

"No one to save you now, Rai."

Rana gulped, looking around fearfully, seeming as everyone had disappeared into the Great Hall.

"Malfoy, let her go!" James had suddenly appeared behind him. He had secretly been watching Rana when he'd noticed Lucius grab her. He pointed his wand at him.

"Or what, Potter?"

"You know what Malfoy!" he growled, pushing him out of the way. "Next time, it will be a curse!"

Rana was silently crying when James took her hand. He held her close. "Shhh, Rani. No tears. You're safe."

"You always protect me…"

James smiled and kissed her on the head before leading her into the Great Hall and seating her next to Arya at the Ravenclaw Table. He smiled at her before walking away, taking a seat next to Sirius. He waited for the Sorting Ceremony to start, a smirk on his face.


	8. The Koala Caper

Rana sighed as she looked around the hall, biting her lip nervously at the smirk Lucius Malfoy was sending her. While she could occasionally lose her temper at him, she really only felt comfortable doing so in a group setting. Out there in the hallway, backed up against the wall, she had felt so vulnerable and had been truly frightened. Rana didn't even want to know what could have happened if James hadn't appeared and saved her. What was it about James? He always seemed to appear when she needed him most. It was as if he could sense when she was in trouble.

Why,only Dumbledore knew that James always appearing when Rana really needed him was not just coincidence. Sure, part of it was because he secretly watched her, but it was much deeper than that. The type of bond that they shared activated an ancient magic. It was a magic so great, one didn't need to call out to the other when they were in trouble. Bonds such as the one that existed between James and Rana were very rare, indeed.

Rana sighed, shivering at Malfoy's look again before turning away.

"Rani, are you okay?" Arya asked in concern.

"I'm fine, Arya; just a bit shaken up."

"Are you sure? What happened?"

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine, really." She plastered on a smile and turned to watch the sorting ceremony, shoving thoughts of Lucius Malfoy and her impending detention to the back of her head.

There was a long line of nervous first years. It was hard to believe that just last year, Rana had been one of those nervous first years. Rana watched quietly as each first year walked up to the stool, some nervously and some with confidence, and placed the hat on their heads before walking towards their houses.

Suddenly, laughter surrounded the Great Hall. Rana turned her head around, looking around for the source. Her eyes widened at the sight of seven koala bears climbing all over the table. She giggled to see one such koala bear fighting with Lucius Malfoy for a bunch of berries. The koala bear bit Malfoy on the nose, grabbed the berries, and scampered away.

"Ouch! You bloody little..." he scowled.

"Serves him right, the git," Rana muttered under her breath. She turned her attention to the Gryffindor Table, not missing James' wink at her. Rana smiled. Lily scowled. She did not approve of such behavior at all.

"Oh, chill out, Evans."

Lily glared. "Don't tell me to chill out, Potter. The poor dears are just innocent first years!"

"They'll be fine!"

"Besides, they're snarky Slytherins," Sirius cut in.

"What he said," James agreed.

"But they didn't _do_ anything!" Lily raised her voice.

Rana bit her lip as Lily's temper rose and quickly turned back to her friends. Lily intimidated her, but she wouldn't admit it.

"Evans! Control your temper!" James turned to glance at Rana, sighing. Sometimes, he still wished they had been sorted into the same house. She was so young and innocent, but he was glad she'd found a good group of friends in her own house. He was suddenly interrupted from his thoughts byMcGonagall's voice.

"Potter! Black! Lupin! Pettigrew! 50 points off Gryffindor and Detention!"

She waved her wand and in the place of seven koalas sat seven frightened first-years. The first year who had stolen Malfoy's berries in koala form squeaked at Malfoy's heated glare. She placed the berries back on his plate before quickly running back to her seat.

James and Sirius snickered. Remus sighed, burying his head back into his book, while Peter just nervously bit his fingernails, awaiting his doom. "So Professor," James started cheekily. "When's Detention?"

McGonagall glared at James. "Potter, as much as I'm sure it would please you to serve detention together, I'm afraid you will be separated. Pettigrew, you will serve detention with me tomorrow night. Lupin, you will be serving detention with Professor Light Wednesday night. Potter, you will be serving detention alongside Ms. Rai with Professor Mahoney tomorrow night."

James hid a smile at this. His detention wouldn't be bad, plus he'd be with his best friend. Professor Mahoney was very kind-hearted as well, not that he'd ever have a class with her. Ancient Runes involved too much thinking in his opinion.

"And Black," McGonagall continued, "you will be serving detention with Professor Anderson 8 p.m. sharp tomorrow."

"Professor Anderson!" Sirius scowled under his breath. He always got the worst detentions. Unless you were a Slytherin, you did not want detention with Professor Anderson. Lupin didn't partake in the prank other than researching the appropriate charms, so he doubted his detention would be all that bad. The new DADA professor seemed alright. Then there was James. Sirius cursed. James really got lucky. Not only was his detention with one of the nicest professors, but James had detention with his best friend and a very pretty girl too, in his own opinion.

"Yes, Black. Professor Anderson," she said curtly before returning to the teacher's table just in time for Dumbledore to make his start of term speech.

"Welcome, Welcome new students and returning students. Remember, the Forbidden Forest is off-limits. I have just a couple of words to say. Tuck-in."

Rana grinned as the table filled with food. She slowly filled her plate with food before turning to Adriana.

"Hey, Adriana. You're Quidditch Captain this year, aren't ya?"

Adriana blushed. "By default." She laughed. "Everyone else graduated."

Rana smiled. "I'm sure you'll make a great captain. When are tryouts?"

Adriana grinned. "Trying out, are ya? Tryouts will be out on the pitch, 3 p.m. Saturday afternoon."

"So, in 6 days then?"

"That's correct."

"I'll be there!"

Adriana smiled, reminding herself to post in the announcement in the common room later that evening. The rest of the meal passed in a blur and soon it was time for the Prefects to lead the first years to their dormitories. Rana watched quietly as Cyane had a smug look on her face as she led the first-year Slytherins to the dungeons, Lucius Malfoy following her like a lost puppy.

Rana snorted. "One minute he's making the moves on me and the next he's following that fifth year like a lost puppy." Rana rolled her eyes and Michael burst into laughter at her words.

She waved to James, sending him a smile as the two groups- Ravenclaw and Gryffindor separated: Ravenclaw towards the west side and Gryffindor towards the east. She approached the portrait just in time to see Rinaldo.

"The password is Witty Irony." He smiled as the portrait swung open.

Rana furrowed her eyebrows at the password. That was an odd one. She shrugged and walked inside, followed by her friends. Rana bid her friends goodnight before walking up the stairs to the girls' dorm and slowly got ready for bed.

Arya walked not a moment later. "Would you like me to read to you like last year, Rani?"

Rana blushed, but she slowly nodded. Arya smiled and sat on the edge of Rana's bed, pulling out a book of Indian folk-tales. She slowly opened the book and read the first tale, the tale of a maiden princess and her journey to the city. Arya smiled and closed the book as Rana had fallen fast asleep. Arya lifted up the covers to Rana's chin, kissed her on the forehead before getting ready for bed, turning out the lights and crawling into bed, followed soon by Kameko, Reina, and Isadora.


	9. Vulnerable

_I apologize that this has taken so long. I thought I uploaded this chapter and i guess I didn't.. I'm currently working on chapter 10._

The sun shone brightly through the windows up in the Ravenclaw Tower. However, Rana still slept soundly, curled up under the covers, a stuffed animal nestled between her arms. The dorm itself was silent as most of its occupants had left for breakfast. All that could be heard were Rana's quiet mumbles about Quidditch and the light fall of water from the adjoining bathroom.

Arya slowly stepped out of the bathroom and donned her robes. She adjusted the blue and bronze tie, which ran down her white blouse before walking over to Rana's bed. Arya smiled at her a moment, shaking her head at her mumbling. Rana had a tendency to talk in her sleep and more often than not, she was mumbling about Quidditch. She sighed and shook Rana gently. "Rani, come on. Time to get up,"

Rana slowly opened her eyes, rubbing her eyes sleepily. "Arya?"

Arya smiled and nodded, gently pushing back the covers, helping Rana sit up. "Classes start." She smiled. Arya helped Rana out of bed, placed clothes in Rana's arms, and gently pushed Rana into the bathroom. She then sat on her own bed, reading a book as she waited for Rana.

A few minutes later, Rana had slowly walked out of the bathroom. Arya smiled, took a brush and gently brushed Rana's long hair. She slowly plaited it. Rana grinned. "Thanks Arya!"

Arya smiled. "Anytime. Come on! Let's go! We should be receiving our schedules."

Rana grinned. "And I have to see James!" She bounced down the stairs and out of the portrait, Arya laughing behind her. Rana slowly walked into the Great Hall, glancing around for James. "James!" she squealed, catching sight of him at the far corner of the Gryffindor table. She bounced over to him. Arya shook her head in amusement, making her way towards the Ravenclaw table.

James laughed at Rana's energy, getting up for a moment to give her a long hug. Rana tilted her head. "Did you get your schedule yet?" she asked quietly as James sat down, scooted over a bit, and pulled her down into spot next to him. Rana watched Sirius curiously for a moment as he seemed to be eyeing one of her best friends, Reina Lopez. She rolled her eyes. Reina hated him. "I wouldn't waste your time, Sirius. She hates you."

"Ah, Rana. She only _thinks_ that she hates me."

Rana raised her eyebrows in amusement. "You just keep telling yourself that." She shrugged. "Besides even if she didn't, you're only 12..."

"So? Not everyone is such a child like you Rana."

Rana frowned at his words, hurt. What did Sirius have against her? And 12 was young in her opinion. Reina did hate him. Reina made no secret about that. She could feel tears building up in her eyes.

James glared at his best mate. What in bludgers was wrong with him? James personally found Rana's childish nature cute. So, most people didn't; in fact most people thought Rana a baby, but James for sure didn't want Rana to change.

James slowly wiped the tears from Rana's eyes and she smiled at him gratefully before turning to glare at Sirius. "Well, Black; if that's what you think of me..." she started tearfully. Rana had a shaky voice. She felt a lump form at the back of her throat. "Then I'll just leave you to more _mature _people."

She slowly got to her feet, a bit shakily. James sighed at the expression on her face. He hated to see Rana so upset. Sirius would definitely have a stern talking to later. He slowly stood up, shooting a glare at Sirius, kissing Rana on her cheek, and slowly leading her to Arya. "I'll talk to him, Rani," he whispered. "Just ignore it. Don't change. You're perfect the way you are." He kissed her forehead before walking away, intending to curse out his best mate.

Rana slowly filled her plate and then sighed, just staring at it. Her friends looked at her in concern. "Rana?" Arya asked gently. "What's wrong?"

Rana frowned for a moment and then spoke quietly." Sirius Black." She bit her lip. Sirius wasn't the only one who seemed to think of Rana as a child, only Rana had been surprised at what he had said. Sure, they weren't exactly friends, but they'd always gotten along. Somehow, his words had hurt. What was the big deal? She was only 12 years old. Besides, Rana couldn't help how she was. Rana was small.

Reina's eyes built up in fury. "What did that prat do?" Her blood slowly started to boil. Jeremiah put a calming hand on Reina's arm and then looked slowly at Rana.

Rana bit her lip. Her friends liked her the way she was. She knew that. "He called me a child," she mumbled.

Reina was furious and stood up, intending on hexing him. Jeremiah shook his head and pulled her down. "No need." Rana looked over towards Sirius, and smirked in satisfaction. James and Sirius were glowering at each other. Sirius huffed and turned away. The two seemed to not be on speaking terms for the time being at least. Rana couldn't help but smile at the fact that James stood up for her. Remus on his end, was trying to play peacemaker, but James and Sirius were often too stubborn for their own good. Remus sighed, giving up.

Rana turned her attention away from Gryffindor at the sound of the owl post arriving. She grinned as Shashi dropped two letters in front of her. Shashi helped herself to some food off Rana's plate before nipping her affectionately and flying away. Rana looked down at her mail. She tucked a small letter in her robes, recognizing it as mail from home before ripping up an envelope with the Hogwarts seal on it. She looked carefully at her schedule. It was pretty much the same as the year before, but since Flying was only taught to first years, so she had one less class.

:Monday

:9:00- 10:00 Herbology with Hufflefuff  
:10:15- 11:15 Charms with Gryffindor  
:11:30-12:30 Transfiguration with Hufflepuff  
:12:30-1:30-LUNCH  
:1:45-2:45 Potions with Gryffindor  
:3:00-4:00 Potions with Gryffindor

:Tuesday

:9:00-10:00 History of Magic with Hufflepuff  
:10:15-11:15 DADA with Slytherin  
:11:30-12:30-LUNCH  
:12:45-1:45 Astromony with Gryffindor (Theory)  
:1:45-2:15-Free  
:2:30-3:30 DADA with Slytheirn

:Wednesday

:9:00-10:00 Herbology with Hufflepuff  
:10:15-11:15 Break  
:11:30-12:30- LUNCH  
:12:45-1:45-Charms with Gryffindor  
:2:00-3:00 -History of Magic with Hufflepuff  
:3:00-Free  
:8:00-9:00 (p.m)-Astromony with Gryffindor

:Thursday

:9:00-10:00-History of Magic with Hufflepuff  
:10:15-11:15 Transfiguration with Hufflepuff  
:11:30-12:30-LUNCH  
:12:45-2:15-Free  
:2:30-3:30 Transfiguration with Hufflepuff  
:8:00-9:00 (p.m.) Astromony with Gryffindor

:Friday

:9:00-10:00-Herbology with Hufflefpuff  
:10:15-11:15 Potions with Gryffindor  
:11:30-12:30-LUNCH  
:12:45-1:45-DADA with Slytherin  
:2:00-3:00-Charms with Gryffindor

Rana studied the schedule carefully and then grinned. "We only have one class with Slytherin!"

Michael nodded. "Yes; DADA-just like last year."

Arya tilted her head. "I wonder what Professor Light will be like."

"I guess we'll have to wait and see!" Michael laughed.

The bell rang, signaling it was time for classes. Rana sighed, pulling her bag over her shoulders. James smiled as he watched her, kissing her on the cheek as he passed. Rana giggled and quickly scurried towards the Greenhouses for her first lesson.

The lessons passed rather quickly. Herbology was still pretty easy, although they were now dealing with more dangerous plants. Charms was exciting as usual. Rana and James had partnered up and practiced the Cheering Charm on each other. Rana noted that Sirius and James were still not speaking. Transfiguration was still enjoyable, but the coursework was more challenging and McGonagall was just as strict. Rana had never struggled in Transfiguration, but it was a course she had to work hard at to stay up top.

It was later that afternoon as Rana was heading down to the Dungeons for her Potions lesson that she finally found a mentor and friend in an older Gryffindor girl. The rest of her friends were already in the Dungeons, but Rana had forgotten her textbook, so she hurried off to pick it up so as to not be late. Professor Anderson was a vicious professor and Rana did not want to risk being late, yet she couldn't afford to show up without her text either. She'd assured James she'd be fine and she'd be in class shortly. James had made a habit of walking with her to the classes they shared together.

Rana sighed, tucking her text and notebook under her arm, and hurried out of the Ravenclaw Tower. She quickly walked down the stairs, not wanting to be late, when she was shoved against the wall. Rana groaned as her book fell to the floor, papers littering the ground, and the back of her head making contact with concrete.

She slowly raised her eyes and fear crossed her face seeing Bellatrix Black, Severus Snape, and Timothy Nott. She looked around desperately for a way out of her predicament, but she was so tiny and they were more experienced in magic. Perhaps that was why she always ended up in these situations. She was an easy target.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the little girl of Ravenclaw," Bellatrix smirked.

Rana looked around fearfully. "What do you want?" she asked in a tiny voice.

Nott held a wand at her throat. "Just shut up and listen." He growled.

"You see...Lucius Malfoy always gets what he wants and he wants you. Oh don't think he likes you or anything..."

"That's obvious," Rana muttered under her breath, remembering his pursuit of Cyane Dammerung. James and she had spent many occasions talking and James had taken to tell her about the Malfoys in his need to protect her. Rana was pure, wealthy, but what made Lucius pursue her was the fact that her father was high up in the Ministry. It was no secret the Malfoys were involved in the Dark Arts. She knew Malfoy was pursuing her for her title, but was likely trying to woo Cyane. Besides, Rana hated Malfoy. Unfortunately, he scared her at the same time.

"Shut your trap!" Bellatrix shot a spell at her. Rana winced in pain. She had tears rolling down her face.

"Just leave me alone!" Rana cried. She was dreadfully frightened. Little did she know, James at that moment had scurried out of the Dungeons, gaining detention and more lost house points, worried about Rana.

"What's going on out here?" A girl, standing about 5'6, with long locks of brown and bright green eyes appeared around the corner, adorning a Gryffindor Prefect badge. She frowned at the sight before her. She stood tall and slowly approached them.

James appeared around the corner. "Rana!" He glared with hate at the three Slytherins and drew his wand.

Char shook her head. "No, Potter. I rather you not get in trouble. Let me take care of this."

"But..."

Char looked at him kindly, but with a stern expression on her face. James scowled, pocketing his wand, swearing to make Bellatrix, Nott, and Snape pay for their actions. He quickly pushed his way forward, rushing to Rana. She quietly sobbed into his chest. James sighed, just letting her cry as he gently ran a hand through her hair.

"Expelliamus!" Char muttered, disarming the three Slytherins. "50 points off Slytherin, each!"

Bellatrix smirked. "Is that the worst you can do Chevalier?"

Char narrowed her eyes. "Need I remind you that I'm a prefect and you are breaking school rules?" She shook her head in disgust. "Picking on a 12 year old..." She turned her attention to Snape and Nott. "And you two? Shouldn't you be in class?"

"What about you?"

"5th years have a break right now and I am a Prefect. I suggest you don't use that tone with me."

She turned her attention to Rana and James. Rana was distraught and from the looks of it, she didn't look well at all. "I'm afraid, this matter will be taken to the Headmaster. Now get out of here. Nott and Snape, I suggest you get to Charms, where you are supposed to be. You should know by now, Flitwick won't be lenient for your tardiness with no excuse, and Black, by Merlin, I swear it...you will be watched."

Bellatrix scowled and stormed away, followed by Snape and Nott. Char looked at them, disgusted for a moment before walking slowly to Rana and James. Bellatrix had an awful character, but Char couldn't even comprehend her picking on a 2nd year.

She kneeled down in front of James and Rana. She sighed. Char really admired the type of relationship they had. It was special and she found it cute how James always protected Rana. Char didn't know Rana well, but somehow, she knew there was something special between James and Rana and maybe they didn't know it yet, but there was something much deeper. "James," she sighed. "Go on back to class. I'll take care of her. She should go to the Hospital Wing."

James looked at her hesitantly. He didn't want to leave Rana.

Char sighed. "She'll be fine; I promise. You can see her afterwards."

He let out a heavy sigh. "Alright," he consented. James kissed Rana's head. "I'll be back," he whispered. James turned her attention to Char. "Thank you."

Char smiled and nodded and watched as he let go of Rana and made his way back to the dungeons. Char took that moment to gather Rana's papers before looking up at Rana. Rana still had tears rolling down her face. Char smiled kindly at the young girl. She really was an adorable child. Char gently touched her shoulder and Rana slowly met the older girl's kind eyes. "I'm Char. What's your name?"

"R-Rana," Rana choked out.

"Rana. Now, that's a pretty name." She smiled warmly. "Well, let's get you checked out, hmmm?"

"I have Potions... Professor Anderson, he..."

Char shook her head. "As much of a git Professor Anderson is, he won't have the right to punish you when you are injured...Come; that bruise looks nasty." She slowly helped Rana to her feet, carrying Rana's books in one hand, and holding Rana's small hand in the other, leading her towards the Hospital wing.

"Char?" Rana asked in a soft voice.

Char looked at Rana, smiling gently. "Yes, Rana?"

"Thank you. If it weren't for you or James, I..." Rana hated admitting the fact that she was so defenseless, but somehow she could sense trust in Char's eyes and found nothing but kindness. In that moment, she knew she had found a mentor and friend in someone who was older than her. "I'm not really brave..." she managed to say.

Char smiled. "Don't worry about it Rana. I'm always here." She smiled. "And anyone would have been scared to be put in that position. You were surrounded. There wasn't much you could do."

"But..." she frowned. "I really am a baby. That's what everyone says, well except James and my friends in Ravenclaw." She felt a tear roll down her face.

Char sighed, turning to face her. "Rana, don't say that. You are 12. That's still very young. Anyone who says that hasn't taken the time to know you and aren't worth knowing. I don't want you to let their comments get to you, ok? And it's fine that you were scared. I would have been too. That does not make you any less than anyone. Hey, you may not be courageous like a Gryffindor, but you've got intelligence."

Rana bit her lip, but slowly nodded. She still wasn't convinced, but she trusted Char.

Char smiled. "Good, now let's get you checked out." Slowly they approached the Hospital Wing. Char helped Rana onto the bed and then went to get Madame Pomfrey.

Madame Pomfrey looked up from her desk. "Ms, Chevalier? What is it?"

"It's Rana, Madame Pomfrey. She's injured. A few Slytherins ganged up on her and Black hexed her."

Madame Pomfrey sighed. "Again? The poor dear."

Char looked at Madame in concern. "You mean this has happened before?"

"Well, she hasn't been hexed, but pretty close." She stood up and walked out of office. Char followed silently. "Rana."

"Hi Madame Pomfrey." Rana bit her lip, wincing a bit in pain.

"Hello, child." She had Rana lie down and bustled over her. She could sense the spell had been a pretty bad one. Her muscle ligaments appeared to be torn and a bruise had formed on her cheek. Rana also appeared to have a slight fever. She sighed and grabbed a potion. "This should help with the pain."

Rana made a face as she downed the potion and Madame Pomfrey set to work, mending Rana's ligaments and applying some salve to her bruise. "Ok, Rana. I want you to sleep."

"But..." Rana pouted.

"No buts. It's lucky Char found you so soon. The spell takes a good hour to start to cause damage, but it was rather strong. If you want to heal, you need sleep. You'll have to stay overnight."

Rana scowled. Char looked at her in amusement. "I'll send James over, how's that sound?"

Rana broke into a grin and finally consented. She downed a calming potion with a touch of Sleeping Draught and immediately fell fast asleep. Char smiled at the young girl a moment before nodding to Madame Pomfrey and walking out to the wing, towards Professor Mahoney's office. Rana's Head of House would need to be alerted.


	10. Protector

James crept into the Hospital Wing later that night. He brushed a strand of hair away from Rana's eyes before slumping into the seat next to her. He smiled, watching her sleep for a moment before pulling out a book on pranks. Classes had only just started, so he figured he'd take the time to read about some good hexes. Madame Pomfrey had told him that Rana wouldn't likely wake till the next morning at the earliest. He sighed and flipped the page in the book. Nott, Snape, and Bellatrix Black would wish they had never been born when he got through with them. No one hurt his Rana and got away with it!

"James?"

James looked up towards the voice and smiled, seeing Char leaning against the doorway. He didn't know the Prefect too well, but was grateful for what she had done for Rana. "Char. Thank you," he said quietly.

"Anytime." She was doing her rounds at the moment when she had noticed James. "Why don't you come on back to the Tower. It's curfew. She'll be fine. You can see her in the morning."

James shook his head and picked up a pillow. "I'm going to stay the night…keep an eye on her."

"Madame Pomfrey is here, James." She smiled at the younger Gryffindor.

"I know, but I would much rather be here. Besides, I'm sure Rana will be scared when she wakes. I'll be fine Char. Thanks for worrying."

Char sighed in defeat. "Alright then. If anyone asks, just let them know I said it was alright. No need for you to get in trouble when you're just protecting Rana." She smiled, handing him a note. "Try to get some sleep."

James nodded and watched as Char walked off, a smile on her face. Char was almost certain in time there would be something deeper between those two. She yawned and continued on with her rounds before finally heading back into Gryffindor Tower to get a good night sleep before classes started.

James turned his attention back to Rana. He gently kissed her forehead before slowly shutting his eyes and falling asleep. The night slowly passed. Madame Pomfrey sighed, putting a blanket over James sometime during the night, shaking her head. Yet the rare smile tugged at her lips at James' refusal to leave Rana alone overnight.

Morning soon approached. James yawned, rubbing his eyes. He looked at Rana, who was still sound asleep. He brushed back her hair and quickly withdrew his hand at the shock of heat. Getting up, he ran a damp cloth under some cold water before placing it on her head. He gently kissed Rana's cheek, getting up to get Madame Pomfrey.

"What is it Mr. Potter?"

"Rana…she's burning up," he said worriedly.

"Ah, it's just a side-effect of the curse. She should cool down soon, but I'll be over in a moment."

James nodded before rushing back to Rana's side. He smiled, watching Rana sleep. Sighing he took the cloth off her forehead, walked to the sink, and ran it under cold water again before walking back to her. Ever so gently, he placed the cloth back on her forehead, quietly taking a seat next to her. Rana slowly stirred, opening her eyes slowly. Her eyes landed on James.

"James?" she asked quietly.

James took her hand and smiled. "Yes, Rana."

She slowly sat up before a surge of dizziness sent her back against the pillows. She sighed, rather annoyed. James didn't move, but gently squeezed her hand. "Careful there, Rani. Don't get up too quickly." He smiled reassuringly before looking up at Madame Pomfrey as she bustled over.

She busied herself with a potion, quirking an eyebrow at James. "I do say, Mr. Potter, have you considered becoming a Mediwizard? You've managed to lower Ms. Rai's temperature."

James just stared at Madame Pomfrey while Rana stifled her giggles. "Erm, uh... I'm only twelve Madame Pomfrey. I don't know what I want to do yet!"

Madame Pomfrey chuckled. "You do need sleep, however…what with you staying all night."

Rana's eyes widened. "James? You stayed here all night?" She was shocked that he did that for her.

James smiled. "Of course I did Rana. I was worried…"

Rana smiled at him. "Thanks James…that means a lot," she said quietly.

James smiled, brushing some hair out of her eyes and gently removing the cloth from her forehead. He took the potion from Madame Pomfrey and handed it to Rana. Rana made a face. Madame Pomfrey's potions always tasted vile. Why couldn't someone add artificial flavoring or something like in Muggle medications? James laughed. Rana scowled at him. He raised his eyebrows in amusement. "Just drink it,Rana. One big gulp!"

"But it tastes horrible!" she whined. She huffed at his laughter. "If you think it's so funny, you drink it!"

James quickly sobered from his laughter. "I love you Rana, but I think I'll pass." Rana pouted. James sighed. He couldn't resist her pout. "Tell ya what…you drink your potion, get out of the hospital wing, and I'll buy you any book you want next time we are on holiday."

Rana smiled. Books were one of her weaknesses, next to flying of course. "Oh all right, but I'm holding you to that!"

"Merlin's Promise!" he promised solemnly.

Satisfied, Rana swallowed the potion, making a face afterwards. "Yuck!" she spluttered.

James smirked, muffling his laugher. Rana glared at him. James shook his head, offering her a chocolate frog as a peace offering. Rana grabbed it and munched on it. "You want the wizard card? I got Albus Dumbledore again."

James laughed. "Keep it, Rani. I have about 20 Albus Dumbledores."

Rana shrugged. "I'll give it to Izzy."

"Izzy?"

"Isadora. I don't think she has Dumbledore."

James nodded in understanding. "You know, Rana. I really don't want you to walk around alone…"

"But James…"

"No buts, Rana. Do you know how scared I was when you didn't come back to Potions after 20 minutes? I couldn't bear if anything happened to you. You're my best friend."

Rana smiled. "And you're my best friend, James." James took her hand in his and squeezed it. Rana looked at him. "Speaking of responsibilities, what about our detention?" She frowned.

James shook his head. Rana always followed the rules, although she really didn't mind if others broke them. She was a rule abider simply because that's just what she had always done. She definitely was no stickler like Lily. "You really think you were going to have detention when you were in the hospital?"

Rana blushed. "Well, no, but I assumed it would be rescheduled." She paused for a moment. "Still, that doesn't explain you. I don't want you to get into more trouble on my account. We were supposed to serve it last night, but if you were here…" she trailed off.

James sighed. There she went again, always thinking about others first. He shook his head, silencing her. "First off, I wanted to be here, even if it is the hospital wing. You're my best friend-it's no burden. Secondly, if I got another detention, so be it, but I wasn't really worried as your Head of House treasures you. She would much prefer me to stay here next to you. Professor Mahoney confided into me that no one has to know. You were in the hospital-that's punishment enough. There was no way I was going to leave you. Professor Mahoney then decided to let me serve detention by watching over you. Now, I don't really call that punishment as I was going to do it anyway, but like I said, your Head of House treasures you." He quirked an eyebrow.

Rana smiled. "Okay then. Do I get to get out of here yet? And your little prank was hilarious by the way!" She grinned.

"Why can't more people be like you?" he sighed, but then smiled at her. "Do you think you can sit up? Hungry? It's past lunchtime" he asked worriedly.

Rana nodded, slowly sitting up. "I think I'm okay. What about you?"

"No, I ate something filling earlier. Let's get you back to your dorm, then, and your friends can fill you in on what you missed. I know you are just waiting to get your head in a book," he teased.

Rana gave him a mock glare. "Not as much as I want to play Quidditch!" she giggled.

James sighed. "Honestly, Rana- you're worse than Elliott Wood," he chuckled, helping Rana off the bed.

Rana grinned cheekily and shrugged. "Hey- I don't know Elliott, so I wouldn't know!" She grinned as she walked alongside James.

As they made their way up the stairs, James slipped his hand in hers, knowing Rana had bad luck with the moving staircases. When they reached the seventh floor, they headed west till they were facing the familiar portrait of a girl riding an eagle. He kissed her cheek. "And this is where I leave you, Rani. I'll see you in class.

Rana smiled. She watched him walk away before turning back to the portrait. "He's cute," the portrait giggled. Rana looked at the girl in amusement before whispering the password. The portrait swung open and Rana quickly stepped inside, grinning upon seeing all seven of her friends sitting around the Common Room.

"Rana!" Kameko yelled, jumping up and embracing her before pulling her down onto the couch. "How are you? Are you okay? James told us what happened. My, he was quite angry at those Slytherins! I would not want to be them right now; he looked deadly."

Rana's eyes widened at those words. James was too much. She blinked. Well, at any rate, she wasn't going to stop him unless it would get him into serious trouble. She smiled. "I'm fine, Kameko. Although, now James refuses to let me wander the halls alone!" she pouted.

Kameko smiled. "He's just being protective, sweetie. You two have a strong bond. Could you expect anything else?"

"I guess not," Rana admitted.

She knew Sirius' and James relationship was just as strong as hers and James' was. The difference was, James wasn't talking to Sirius at the moment. She knew James would forgive Sirius eventually. They were like brothers. She smiled. James always stood up for her. He was always there for her.

Jeremiah smiled, placing his arm across Rana's shoulders in brotherly fashion. "It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back. Tell me, what did I miss? I mean, I missed Potions yesterday and most of my classes today save for the Astronomy lecture and the second half of DADA."

"Well, I wouldn't worry about DADA. Professor Light turns out to be a pretty good professor, actually. She's kind, yet definitely knows her stuff, and does not intend to keep us in the dark about the rising evil outside these castle walls. And well, History of Magic- just read the book. Goodness knows Professor Binns is basically a textbook! As for Potions, I'll help you this evening."

Rana laughed at Jeremiah's comment about Professor Binns. "That's a very good analogy." She sighed. "I really appreciate this, Jeremiah. Sometimes, I think I'm a hopeless cause when it comes to Potions."

Jeremiah shook his head. "You can't be good at everything, Rana, despite your brilliance. You'll get it- you just need a little extra help. I have faith in you." He smiled at her. "Now, why don't you get your Astronomy book and we'll all get to class?"

Rana nodded before scurrying up to the girl's dorm. A moment later, she was downstairs, placing her books in her bag.

Michael looked up and smiled from his position next to Kameko. "All set?"

Rana slowly nodded. They bid Adriana farewell before heading off to the first floor. It was just Theory right now, but it did help them in lab. Rana took a seat next to Arya. She smiled as James entered the room with Sirius, Remus, and Peter. He grinned at her before taking an empty seat with his three friends on the other side of the room. He watched her quietly as class started and she diligently took notes, occasionally raising her hand to ask a question.

Astronomy wasn't too difficult, but it was clear Rana, not to mention Arya, loved to make things complicated with the theoretical questions they asked. Sirius yawned and muttered a spell. The girl in front of him screamed when boils appeared on her face.

Unfortunately for Sirius, Professor Sinistra had looked in his direction at that same moment."Mr. Black! 20 points from Gryffindor!" She sent the girl off to the Hospital Wing. She turned back to Sirius, but shifted her gaze when Rana's hand went into the air. "Yes, Ms. Rai?"

"Professor, you said that the constellations tie to Greek and Roman mythology?"

"Yes, I did." She smiled at Rana. With the exception of Professor Anderson, what professor didn't enjoy having students show such an interest in their subject and ask theoretical questions?

"Well, I was just wondering given that Muggle science has proven the birth of stars. Wouldn't, ifgiven a few hundred years, those form new constellations? You said the ancient civilizations deemed the constellations to foretell prophecies. Well, if they are newly formed, wouldn't it make sense to apply the subjects of Arithmancy and Ancient Runes as well? We don't know how the Ancient Greeks read the stars as Ancient Greek is a dead language, but if in wizarding society, we really believe the stars to tell prophecies, couldn't it be mathematical and logical rather than just feeling. Also, if Ancient Runes can help us make sense of the Ancient Greek language, wouldn't that help in the study of constellations as well?"

"Show-off," Sirius muttered under his breath, which earned him a glare from James.

"You make a very good point, Ms. Rai and you are indeed correct. New constellations will appear a hundred years from now and ancient mythology alone won't help us with reading the stars for those new constellations. As of now, wizards and witches have not deemed it important, which is a big mistake. Perhaps in your study of Runes, you will be able to discover something. I have faith in you Ms. Rai. That is a very good theory to apply to both very logical fields. Indeed, if we can interpret the ancient language, it can make a connection to reading the stars. Of course, just knowing the language won't be enough."

"But that's where Arithmancy will play a role, correct?"

"Indeed, Ms. Rai." The bell rang a moment later. Professor Sinistra sighed. "Well, it looks like we have run out of time. I will see you in lab tomorrow night. Ms. Rai? Keep theorizing. You have wonderful ideas."

Rana blushed. "Thank you, Professor."

She slowly gathered her things and walked out of the classroom with Arya. James was leaning against the wall to the classroom just out in the corridor. He playfully grabbed her. Rana squealed. "Do you ever stop thinking?" he teased.

Rana giggled. "But then I wouldn't be your little Rani," she smirked.

"Ah, Rana. You'll always be my little Rani."

Rana smiled. Sirius glared at her. He blamed her for James' silent treatment. James scowled at Sirius. Rana frowned at Sirius. She didn't understand. James took her hand, intentionally ignoring Sirius. He would speak to him once he apologized to Rana. Until then, he would not speak to him. Rana frowned; she didn't enjoy seeing the two of them fighting. "Talk to him James. Don't fight because of me."

James sighed at her concern. "Don't worry about it, Rana. He'll come around. I'm still upset with him. Anyways, where are you off to now?"

Rana shrugged, watching as her Ravenclaw friends waved to her as they headed off. "I have a free period before I have to go to DADA with Slytherin."

James frowned. He really wished he was in the same house at that moment. "Rana…I want you to be careful…and if anything happens…."

Rana sighed. "James, I'll be fine. Besides, Professor Light is there. They wouldn't do something in class."

James shook his head. "They're Slytherins, Rana, and while Bellatrix Black isn't in that class, Nott and Malfoy are."

Rana looked at his concerned face. "Relax, James. I'm touched, but I'll be fine. If it makes you feel better, I'll stick close to Jeremiah and Michael."

"Promise?"

"I promise." She smiled at then laughed. "Race ya to the Quidditch Pitch!"

"You're on!"

Rana squeaked and took off. She laughed as they both ended up at the Pitch simultaneously. She giggled in her childlike manner as she rolled on the grass and laid on her back, looking up at the clouds. "Friends always?"

"Forever!" James assured her.

Rana smiled. They lay there a few moments just looking at the clouds, observing a few first year Hufflepuff Herbology students. Rana stood up a while later. "I better get to Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"I'll walk you."

James took her hand and they made their way back into the castle. Some girls looked on in jealousy. Rana found that behavior odd. She and James were just friends. Besides, they were just twelve. Rana may have been young for her age, but she knew twelve was still a very innocent age. She didn't like anyone that way. Little did she know, halfway through her third year, what she felt for James would change drastically.

James stepped outside the DADA classroom on the third floor and kissed her on the cheek. "See you."

Rana smiled. "Later James!"

She scurried into the classroom and plopped into a seat next to Jeremiah, placing her book, notebook, and quill on the desk while she waited for class to begin. It had been an interesting start to the year- that was for sure!


	11. Quidditch Trials

The next few days passed in a blur as Rana counted down the days till Saturday afternoon. Sirius had yet to apologize to Rana. Rana honestly didn't care whether or not he apologized, but James was stubborn. He refused to speak to Sirius until he apologized to Rana. Sirius in his own right was just as stubborn. As promised, Rana stuck close to Jeremiah and Michael during DADA. Surrounded by two guys and four girls, the Slytherins did not try to bother her in class, although they were likely scheming on how to best corner her.

As for James, he took to walking Rana to class, even if it meant he would be late to his own. The two continued to be inseparable. People often wondered if they were together. Rana shrugged it off. Occasionally, she would have run-ins with jealous girls, but Rana was rarely alone. When she was alone and was threatened by such girls, James would come to her protection. He always seemed to know when she was in trouble. Char kept an eye on Rana as promised as well.

Rana could often be found flying or buried in books in the library. Such was the case Saturday afternoon. However, unlike previous times, she could barely concentrate on the book in front of her.

"Rana!" Kameko jogged up to her, earning a glare from the librarian. Kameko quickly apologized before looking at Rana, twirling her shoulder length hair around her finger.

Rana looked up from the book she was staring at upon hearing Kameko's friendly voice. "Hi, Kameko." There was a hint of nervousness in her voice.

Kameko smiled. "Relax, Rana. You're guaranteed a spot with your talent."

Rana sighed. "I'm still nervous and I'm sure there are people better than me…" she trailed off.

Kameko laughed. "I doubt it, Rana." She looked at her watch. "Speaking of which, we better get to the pitch. Tryouts will be starting any moment."

Rana nodded. Gathering her books, the two of them raced out of the library, earning a disapproving look from Madame Pince. The two of them ran through the corridors, not wanting to be late.

"Miss Chang! Miss Rai! No running in the corridors. Five points from Ravenclaw!" McGonagall yelled after them.

"Sorry, Professor. Don't want to be late!" Kameko called over her shoulder, slowing down. McGonagall just shook her head as she briskly walked away. She felt sorry for Madame Hooch. All four teams were holding tryouts today. Ravenclaw was up second, right after Hufflepuff. Why they didn't split up the four houses in two days, she would never understand.

Rana turned to give Professor McGonagall a smile before running to catch up to Kameko. She crashed right into Sirius. She blushed. "Sorry," she mumbled before getting up quickly and scurrying off towards the castle doors. "Kameko! Wait!" she shouted.

Kameko stopped by the doorway. "Hurry, Rana," she teased. "Adriana is nervous enough as it is."

Rana rolled her eyes as she caught up to her. "I don't see why. She gets to choose her team!" Rana laughed as Kameko pushed open the castle doors, leading out to the grounds.

Sirius blinked, watching the two girls, as if deciding something. He watched as Kameko rushed outside, Rana following at a run. Mind made up, he ran after the two. "Rana, wait!"

Rana sighed, rather irritated even though she may not really care whether or not he apologized her. What was the point of an apology if he didn't really mean it? She was annoyed mostly because she had more important things to do than talk to Sirius Black. No one came in the way of her and Quidditch. It was the third most important thing in her life, only being preceded by her parents and James. Rana pointedly ignored him and kept running towards the Pitch.

"Rana! Please stop!" Sirius yelled, running after her now.

She sighed in frustration. "Go on Kameko and tell Adi I'll be there in a second."

Kameko nodded and broke into a sprint. Rana turned around and faced Sirius, irritation written across her face. "What is it, Sirius? It better be important enough as I'm late for tryouts."

Sirius backed up a bit. No one came between Rana and Quidditch. Even an idiot knew that. Rana tapped her foot impatiently. "Well?" she asked, her voice cool.

"I... I.." He sighed. Taking a deep breath, he said "Rana, I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

Rana narrowed her eyes. She would not listen to him if he didn't mean it. "Are you really sorry, Black? If this is just a way to get James to talk to you again, you can forget it. Need I remind you he started to ignore you on his own accord? I had nothing to do with his actions except by being his best friend."

_He wants to be more than that, even if he denies it, _Sirius muttered to himself before looking back up at Rana. "I am sorry, Rana, and I mean it. It was wrong of me to call you a child when I'm supposed to be your friend."

Rana studied him for a moment. Deciding he was sincere, she nodded. "I forgive you, I guess. Now, I really have to go."

Sirius smiled. "Good luck!"

Rana grinned and scurried off towards the Pitch. "Rana! There you are; I was wondering when you were going to show up," Adriana commented, looking up from a sheet of paper.

"Sorry, Adi; I got held up." She smiled when she saw James wave to her. He loved watching her fly and since it was just tryouts, Adriana made no protests. Amos winked at Rana as he hurried off. James scowled while Rana just stared after him, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. She shrugged it off as nothing and turned her attention back to Adriana.

Adriana smiled. "No worries; Hufflepuff just finished with their tryouts and now it's our turn. What position did you want to try out for?"

Rana looked around. There were a lot of people trying out. She bit her lip. "Well, how about I try out for both seeker and chaser and if I make it, you can decide which position best suits the team?"

"Sounds good." She smiled. "Alright; everyone line up! I want the beater applicants in one line, chasers in one, all the seekers in another, and finally all the keepers in another line. We are going to be starting with beaters, then chasers, seekers, and finally keepers, so if you would like to try more than one position and see which you are best at, please join the line that will be trying out first. There are six positions open. Hurry! We have a lot of applicants and only two hours to get through all of you. I will first be testing your ability in the positions. Then, once I have narrowed it down to a few, I will be seeing who works best together in a team."

Rana bit her lip. She glanced at James. He smiled encouragingly at her. "Rani?" Rana walked over to him and he kissed her cheek. "You'll be fine; go on." She slowly nodded, smiled brightly, and scampered off. She took a spot behind Michael, trying out for chaser.

Rana watched silently as several Ravenclaws tried out for beater. Most seemed to be able to fly, but were unable to actually knock the bludger out of the way. There was only one spot for beater and they would have to work well with Adriana. Many seemed to think a girl couldn't play beater. Of course, they were sorely mistaken.

Finally, it was Jeremiah's turn. Rana smiled to herself, her eyes following his every move. He was a natural. Every time the bludger came his way, he was quick on his reflexes and knocked it out of the way. Adriana smiled, jotting a star next to his name.

"Great job, Goldstein!" Adriana yelled into the air as he descended. It was down to one more Ravenclaw. A fifth year by the name of Jason Corner quickly shot into the air at Adriana's whistle. Adriana watched him for a while before she put a star next to his name. The beater was between Jeremiah and Jason. "Thank you, Corner!"

He smiled before descending. "Is that all?"

Adriana shook her head. "I will need you and Jeremiah to stay behind so I can see how you work as a team."

He nodded and quickly took a seat in the bleachers.

Adriana looked at her sheet. "Michael Davies!" Michael slowly mounted his broom and looked to Adriana for direction. "I am going to toss a quaffle into the air and I want you to put it through as many hoops as you can in ten minutes. When we narrow down the list of applicants, bludgers will be added to the test. On my whistle…" She blew her whistle and Michael shot into the air. Adriana tossed the quaffle into the air. Michael easily grabbed it, tossing the Quaffle through the hoops. Adriana blew her whistle and called the next applicant.

Emily Turpin turned around and glared at Rana. "You really think you're good enough? Friend or not, I doubt you'll succeed."

Rana rolled her eyes. "As a matter of fact, I do. You on the other hand, I'm not so sure about."

Emily scoffed. "A child? You really think a child is cut out for Quidditch?"

Rana raised her eyebrows. She was modest about most of her abilities, but her Quidditch abilities were something she was proud of. Rana knew she was talented. You didn't beat James Potter in a friendly game of Quidditch when you were ten years old without having talent. "It's your turn," Rana said simply. "And we'll see who the better chaser is, hmmm?"

Emily huffed and shot into the air. Rana watched silently. She admitted to herself Emily was good. Rana still wasn't worried. There was still the team test. Reina was up next. Rana smiled as she watched as Reina darted hoop to hoop as she threw the quaffle through the hoops. Rana grinned. Reina would be an excellent chaser if Adriana selected her.

"Rana Rai; your turn!"

Rana grinned and hopped onto her Comet and shot into the air. "I'm ready, Adi."

"Quaffle coming right up!"

The quaffle shot into the air. It was obvious that Rana was born to play Quidditch. She flew with a natural grace and the quaffle never slipped from her fingers. She was quick, agile, graceful, and could perform complicated moves that one didn't learn till they played for years. Rana never missed a goal. The quaffle went through a hoop and before anyone could blink, it would soar through another hoop. Students who had never seen Rana play before were utterly shocked and their jaws dropped in amazement.

"She could play professional Quidditch!" Jason Corner muttered.

"We're sure to win the Cup!"

Everyone was positive that Rana was one of the newest chasers. Emily just scowled. She would show them all. Rana slowly descended, quickly moving behind Kameko. She felt confident in both chaser and seeker. It was up to Adriana of course to make the final call. James glanced her way, smiling proudly. He, of course, knew of her talent. Ravenclaw was going to be tough competition this year! Rana blushed and then her eyes quickly went to Kameko at Adriana's voice.

"Okay, Chang; I'm timing you. Catch the snitch as fast as you can!"

Kameko nodded and flew above the goal posts, looking for the snitch. Soon enough, she noticed a golden glint in the distance. Steering her broom, she rushed after it. Within moments, she held the snitch in her hand as she descended to the ground.

Adriana smiled at her. "Great job, Chang! Twelve minutes!" Most good seekers caught the snitch in thirteen to fifteen minutes. Kameko had beaten that record.

Several more trials went by. "Rai, you're up!" Rana grinned and soared into the air. She hovered in the hair, looking out for the snitch. She flipped her broom around as her eyes caught a bright glint of gold. All attention solely on the snitch, Rana chased after it, her arm stretching out as the distance slowly began to close. Her hand deftly closed around it as she moved right to the edge of the broom, descending, not a moment later. "Ten minutes, thirty seconds! This will be a tough call, Rana!"

Rana grinned. She skipped off and sat next to James while she watched the last set of applicants. She, of course, was rooting for Arya. Rana for now was done until Adriana called forth the final test before making her decisions. James leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Amazing as always, Rani."

Rana blushed deeply. "Thanks, James," she said quietly before turning back to the field, hearing Arya's name.

"Rana, could you come here a moment?" Adriana called after thinking a moment.

Rana nodded and slowly walked over. "Yes, Adriana?"

Adriana smiled. "I want to see the two of you play together. Arya hasn't let a single charmed quaffle through the hoops." Her voice went down to a whisper. "Between you and me, I'm almost certain she's in. And you, Rana- you're just amazing. Let's see if she can avoid your goals. If she can, well, she is definitely in. I'm sure she'll work well with a team. Don't hold back."

Rana nodded. She smiled and hopped onto her broom.

Emily huffed and stormed over. "Hey! Why can't I be the one up there?"

Adriana looked at Emily, irritated. It was plain to her that Emily was a jealous girl who would not be good for the team. Emily could fly, but she had a real attitude problem. "Turpin, is it?" At Emily's nod, Adriana continued. "I have my own reasons for having Rana up there. She is a challenge to defeat. The rest of you may have been able to make goals, but Rana has a real talent and I'm not about to see good talent to go to waste. This is my chance to see how Arya fares against someone who was born to fly.

Quidditch is not just about skills; it is about working together. You, Turpin, seem to be the only one out here who has a problem with Rana. Now, I suggest you go sit down and watch if you still want me to consider you. Your other option of course is to leave, but I am the captain and I will not have you ruin our chances for the cup."

Emily scowled and was about to retort when Jason Corner walked over and literally dragged away Emily, sending an apologetic look to Adriana. "Honestly, Em; do you have to be so bloody obvious with your jealousy?"

"I'm not jealous!"

"You are. Rana is obviously the best out there and I've had it with your jealousy over her and James's friendship. It's very unbecoming. Now stop before making a bigger fool of yourself."

Emily just scowled.

Adriana sighed, shaking her head. She crossed Emily's name off the list in her mind and nodded to Rana. "I'm releasing the quaffle. Arya, remember to block the goals. Just do your best."

Adriana released the quaffle and Rana easily caught it. Arya circled around the hoops and just narrowly missed catching the quaffle as Rana threw it through the hoops. Arya grinned and threw it back to the center field. Rana flew back, caught the quaffle and flew full speed towards the goals. She aimed straight and threw the quaffle left. Arya grabbed it at the last second.

"Bludgers, Arya!" Rana laughed. She was enjoying herself. "Let's increase the difficulty, shall we?"

"I'm not gonna let you win that easily, Rani." Arya grinned.

The two girls had forgotten they were actually trying out for Quidditch and were very much into the game. Rana flew with a grace. Every movement was delicate and intricate. Her movements were like a dance. Arya, on the other hand, flew with full concentration and her movements were simple and quick.

Rana performed a complicated figure-eight and shot the quaffle clear across the court. It zoomed right through the hoop before Arya could stop it.

Adriana smiled. "No worries, Arya. The best keeper would have had trouble stopping that quaffle from going through the hoop."

Arya had forgotten Adriana was there for a moment. She nodded before returning her attention to Rana. Rana smirked before flying full speed towards the hoops. She made a long throw as it soared towards the hoops. It was just about to make it through the goal when Arya caught it and threw it back. She smirked. "You're good, Rana."

"As are you!" Rana grinned as she knocked a fast quaffle through the center hoop.

Adriana clapped. "Ok, Kedar, you please hold on a moment?" She turned her attention to the beaters and looked down her list. It was down to two. "Ok; Goldstein, Corner; please join them." Adriana paused. What would make sense would be to hold a practice match. "Lopez, Davies, and Chang. You three also up there." Adriana scanned the crowd, quickly trying to put together another team. She wanted to see all of them play. "Madley, Brockelhurst, Perks." She turned to Emily and sighed. Even though she had crossed her off, she knew she had to call on her or Emily would make a big scene. "Turpin and Donaldson." She needed two more people. "Ackerly and McGregor."

Adriana waited patiently as her players situated herself up in the air, rolling her eyes at Emily.

"See Rai; when will you learn that you are not better than me?"

Rana raised her eyes in amusement. "I don't know what gives you that idea, Turpin. As you can plainly see there are fourteen of us." At those last words, she positioned herself centerfield.

Adriana scanned her applicants. As much as she hated to, she had to team Emily and Rana together. She needed to make sure her assumptions were correct in that Emily would not work well on a team.

Okay folks, we are going to do a mini practice game to see who works the best as a team. For Team One: Kedar for keeper, Chang for seeker, Corner and Perks for beater, Madley, Davies, and Brockelhurst for chaser. Team Two: McGregor for seeker, Ackerly for keeper, Goldstein and Donaldson for beater, Rai, Turpin, and Lopez for chaser. When I blow my whistle, I will release the balls. Just play."

Rana sighed at the fact she was teamed with Emily. Emily disliked her. She was sure Adriana had her reasons though.

"Rai," Emily scowled.

"Turpin." Rana rolled her eyes.

"Rai, Davies; you two up center." Adriana called.

Rana smirked at Emily before flying to the center of the field, opposite Michael, where the captains of the teams normally hovered at the start of a match. Adriana blew her whistle as the balls were released. Rana easily caught the quaffle and headed towards the goals, passing it to Reina or Emily as they headed downfield. Rana was close enough to make a goal when Emily literally shoved her. Rana quickly gained control, but dropped the quaffle in the process.

"Bludgers, Turpin! What was that for? We're playing for the same side!" She glared.

"Putting you in your place," Emily replied.

Rana scowled, going back after the quaffle. She tackled Brockelhurst and headed back towards the goals. She tossed the quaffle to Reina, who easily caught it, tossing it back to Rana. Rana was about to make a goal when Emily shoved her again and grabbed the end of her broom. With one hand, Emily pushed Rana off her broom. Rana felt herself falling.

"Rana!" James yelled, quickly summoning his broom to go after Rana. Jeremiah turned his broom and caught Rana at the end of his broom. James sighed in relief, cursing Emily. She would pay. Rana smiled gratefully at Jeremiah before pulling out her wand.

"Accio Comet 360," she muttered and jumped onto her broom when it appeared next to her in the air. Rana shoved her wand back in her pocket. Everyone was staring at her, mouth agape.

"What? I only fell a few feet." Rana laughed.

Adriana called everyone down. Rana sat next to James when he literally pulled her down on the bleachers, making sure she was okay. "I'm fine, James."

James looked at her worriedly before kissing her on the cheek. "I was so worried."

Rana smiled. "I know, James, but as you can see, Jeremiah caught me before I hit the ground so I'm perfectly alright."

Adriana gathered everyone near the bleachers and motioned them all to sit before rounding on Emily. "What in nine Bludgers was that Turpin?" Adriana all but screamed. "Rana could have been killed or seriously injured! What were you thinking intentionally knocking your teammate off her broom! Thank goodness Goldstein has such quick reflexes!

Emily glared at Adriana. "I was only going to make a goal."

Adriana rubbed her head. "Rana was doing just fine. She was passing the quaffle and was close enough to shoot at that point. Even so, that is no excuse for knocking your teammate off her broom intentionally. Quidditch is not just about making goals; it involves being able to work together as a team, something you have proven to me you are not capable of. I am sorry, Emily, but you have lost your chance. You may leave."

"But…" Emily protested.

"No ifs, ands, or, buts. Perhaps you have learned something today and you may try again in the future. Good day." Adriana turned back to her team when she noticed Char approaching. She waved.

"Hello, Adriana." Char smiled.

"Hello, Char. I'm almost done here. We had a bit of an accident. I just need to run one more test." She paused, thinking. "Do you mind if I borrow Potter? I want to test my remaining applicants and due to a little accident, I'm short. Everyone else has left except the ones you see here."

Char thought for a moment. "I guess it would be alright. James could just have an early tryout." Char looked at her clipboard. "Yes, he had signed up as chaser." Char looked at James. "Potter, go on. I'll count this as your individual tryout."

James nodded and slowly got up, pulling Rana to her feet. "You up to it?"

Rana pretended to look insulted. "Of course I'm ready." She grinned.

"Just checking, Rani." He smiled and summoned his broom.

Adriana smiled at him. "Thank you James. Could you please play the third chaser on Rana's team? I'll switch you around a few times, so I can see how everyone plays together."

James nodded and flew into the air after Rana.

"Davies, Lopez, please switch teams. Rai, Lopez- center-field, please."

Adriana released the balls and stood next to Char as the two watched the two teams compete in a mini practice game. Char and Adriana, though different years, were quite good friends. Sure, both wanted to win the Cup, but they both loved a good competition. They were not out for an easy win and so both often looked to the other when assessing their players.

"It looks like we'll have a bit of competition this year after all, Adriana. Rana is clearly a natural."

Adriana smiled. "That she is. It would be a crime not to place her on the team. James there is quite talented as well. I must say, if they were in the same house, it would be an unbeatable team."

Char laughed. "For sure." She studied them."Rana works well with Davies and Goldstein does splendid to keep the bludger far away."

"She worked great with Reina as well." She looked up. "Halt. Potter, could you switch places with Lopez? Kedar, switch with Ackerly. Chang and McGregor, switch. Thank you."

She watched silently, watching each player. She did several more switches before calling them down. She turned to Char. "I think I have my team." Adriana turned to her fellow Ravenclaws. "Great job everyone! Results will be posted tonight! You may go. Gryffindor has the pitch now." Adriana waved to Char. "Good luck!"

"Thanks Adriana."

Adriana nodded and walked away, the Ravenclaws trailing after her. Rana bit her lip for a moment. "Char, do you mind if I stay? I wanted to watch James. I understand if you don't want me to."

Char smiled at Rana. "It's fine Rana. Besides, it's hardly fair for me to turn you away when Adriana didn't turn James away. I'm sure James would appreciate your support." She sighed, looking at her watch. Where was the rest of her team? The new applicants were waiting in a corner with her Keeper Elliott Wood. Paige and Sarah were late yet again. "Where are those two?" she muttered.

James smiled at Rana and sat her down on the bleachers, taking a seat next to her. He put a friendly arm around her shoulders, though he was visibly shaking. He was nervous.

"James, you'll do fine. Look, there's Sirius."

Sirius jogged up to them. "Hey, James, Rana. "

"Hi Sirius."

"How were tryouts?"

"Fine."

James muttered something under his breath. It sounded suspiciously like. "Turpin better watch her back." Sirius raised his eyes in amusement while Rana hid a smile, shaking her head.

"Okay, so there was a little mishap. As you can see I'm perfectly fine. James just worries too much."

Sirius looked at James, raising his eyebrows. "We'll talk later," he muttered.

"Rana, hello!" Frank Longbottom greeted her. Rana waved to Frank.

James raised an eyebrow at Rana. "Popular, aren't we?"

Rana playfully slapped him. "Oh, be quiet. I'm not popular. It's just happens that three of my friends are trying out for your house team."

"I'm still your favorite though, aren't I, beautiful?" He winked playfully.

"Yeah, yeah. Now go tryout, you big flirt," Rana teased.

"Why, I… " James started.

Sirius rolled his eyes and dragged James towards Char, who was pacing.

"Wood?" Char called.

"Yes, Char?"

"Could you go and find Caylor and Quintilianni? Tell them if they don't get here now, I am replacing them!"

"Will do." He ran off.

Char looked at her other applicants. "As you can plainly see, I do not tolerate tardiness. I expect you to put your full effort. Yes, I want you to have fun. The beauty of the game is the competition and having fun with it, but at the same time, I expect you to be serious and dedicated. Those of you who are not going to take this seriously may leave now."

She waited as about twenty giggly girls walked away. They obviously only showed up because of James Potter. Char rolled her eyes and sighed. "Now, I have already seen you play James so you may sit till I call you." James nodded and sat next to Rana. Char nodded. "We'll start with beaters, then."

Char took a seat next to Rana and James as she watched. She made a few marks on the list she held in her hand. Rana's eyes focused on Frank Longbottom as he knocked bludgers out of the way. She studied each move with fascination. She did the same for each Gryffindor who tried out. Quidditch fascinated her and she always loved to watch how each person approached the game.

Char looked up from her paper hearing hurried footsteps. "Paige, Sarah. Really, it is about time! I will tell you now; I will not put up with your irresponsibility this year, you hear me?"

"Yes, Char," they bit back a scowl. Paige's eyes wandered to the bleachers. She shot a flirtatious smile at James before glaring at Rana. She turned to Char. "What's she doing here! She's not a Gryffindor."

Char sighed. "Ms. Rai is here with my permission. She wanted to support James and as this is a simple tryout, I have no qualms about it. James wants her here. Adriana allowed James to watch Rana during the Ravenclaw trials. It would hardly be fair for me to not allow Rana to watch James."

"But…" She looked at Rana with hatred.

"No buts, Caylor, and that's enough with your jealous fits. I am sick of it. You have no say in this. I am captain and given your irresponsibility, I hardly care to hear what you have to say. Now up on your brooms and no arguing."

Scowling, Paige and Sarah hopped onto their brooms.

"Potter, if you could join us?" Elliott called to him.

James nodded and quickly shot into the air. Char used a similar system to that of Adriana, only not as extensive, given they were only looking for two new beaters and one new chaser. She sighed. Ravenclaw was going to be tough to defeat. James, Sirius, Frank, and Wood seemed to work pretty well together. It was her other chasers that concerned her. Sure, they had the skills and worked well together, but something was missing.

"I could replace them," she thought to herself, but shook her head. Unfortunately, other than James, the other applicants for chaser, while they had good teamwork, simply did not have the quick reflexes necessary for a position as chaser. Char was going to have to rely heavily on James, Wood, and herself. That would still be a challenge. She was sure what she had seen at tryouts was not the full extent of what Ravenclaw was capable of and she wasn't sure of who would be on the team. She only knew Rana was definitely one of their newest chasers and Rana was born to play.

As she noticed Rudolphus Lestrange approaching with a group of Slytherins, she called everyone down. She had seen enough and was not going to deal with that despicable Snake. "Ok, folks. I've made my decision. You all did great, but I only have three positions open. Potter for chaser. Longbottom and Black for beaters. Congratulations the three of you and thanks for trying out to everyone else. Practice schedule will be posted as soon as I have booked the field. You are excused."

She quickly headed back to the castle, while keeping watch. She wanted to make sure the Slytherins did not attack her fellow students.

"Chevalier," Rudolphus Lestrange growled. "We have the field. Leave."

Char rolled her eyes. "We still have five minutes, but we're done. Just hold on. Let people walk." She retorted.

The pitch slowly emptied. James took Rana's hand. Rana turned to kiss him on the cheek in congratulations when James suddenly turned his head. Rana's lips landed at the corner of his mouth.

"Erm, sorry," Rana muttered, blushing slightly.

James smiled. "For what?" _If only it hadn't been an accident,_ he thought. Even so, he'd be lying if he said he didn't like what had happened. Mentally shaking himself, he pushed the thoughts aside. _She's my best friend. It was a friendly kiss, _he told himself. _It wasn't even a kiss. It was just like a kiss on the cheek._

Sirius watched the two and smirked. James obviously liked that little accident and was doing everything to convince himself he didn't. It bugged Sirius that James continued to deny how he felt. At this rate, it would be years before James admitted that he liked Rana, if he ever admitted it. James, in his opinion, was being ridiculous. He shook his head before walking to the castle.

Rana quirked an eyebrow. Sirius was odd.

"Well, what do we have here? Little Eagle was at Gryffindor tryouts? What's the matter? Too upset about failing trials?" Ebony Sage smirked.

"Shut it, Sage. I'll have you know Rana is the better than the lot of you!" James retorted as he squeezed Rana's hand.

"I have a hard time believing that, Potter," Ebony spat. "What, Rai? Too small you need Potter to fight your battles for you? You stand no chance, especially hanging out with losers like Potter."

It was so sudden and before James could stop her, Rana had slapped Ebony across the face. James' jaw dropped. "Rana…"

"Rai! That's 10 points from Ravenclaw!" Cyane Dammerung had seen the whole thing.

"You'll be sorry, Rai!" Ebony scowled. "Watch your back. You won't always be protected."

James glared at Ebony and growled. "I'm warning you, Sage…"

Rana shook her head. "No one speaks badly of James, Sage, and gets away with it."

"Hey! What are you two still doing here?" Lestrange glared.

"We were just leaving. Have your tryouts. You will be defeated."

"Don't be so sure of yourself."

Rana was about to retort when James shook his head. "Let's just go, Rana. I have something I want to show you." He smiled at her before leading her away to the castle.


	12. Denial

James slept soundly, a smile on his face. Unbeknownst to anyone, he was thinking about that accidental kiss after Quidditch trials. He was shaken out of his sleep when a bucket of cold water fell on his face. James immediately shot up in bed and glared at Sirius.

"Sirius! What was that for?" He glanced at the clock. "It's only eight on Sunday morning." He scowled. He was having rather pleasant thoughts of Rana. James blinked, shaking his head, trying to clear his mind. Why was he having these thoughts? She was just his friend. He didn't like her in that way, or so he thought.

Sirius smirked. "You and I are going to have a little chat."

James groaned. He glanced at Remus' bed, noticing it was empty. Trying to distract Sirius, he posed the question that had been gnawing at him for several months. "Have you noticed Remus disappears once every month?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Yes I have. We'll talk to Remmy about that later." He paused. "James! That won't work on me. Stop trying to change the subject. Now up!" He pulled James up to his feet.

James grumbled, muttering obscenities under his breath. "Fine, Sirius. Just let me dress at least." He grabbed some fresh clothes and marched into the shower, cursing Sirius. How could he be so energetic in the morning?

Sirius banged on the door fifteen minutes later. "Hurry up, James!"

James stormed out of the door. "Fine, fine." He rolled his eyes.

"To the Great Hall!" Sirius dragged James downstairs.

Char was sitting on the couch in the common room. She smiled at the two. "James, Sirius. What are you doing up so early?"

James yawned. "Sirius dragged me out of bed. He said something about having a chat," he grumbled. James just wanted to go back to bed, but knew that was a lost cause when Sirius had made his mind up about something.

Char raised her eyebrows in amusement. She had an inkling about what that chat would entail. Sirius wasn't the only one who had noticed how that accidental kiss had affected James. Rana may have shrugged it off, but James most certainly hadn't, no matter the fact that he was twelve. As much as James denied it, it was clear to her that James felt something. It was only a matter of time before Rana did too. She smiled. "Alright, then. Goodness knows when Sirius has made his mind up, there's no swaying him. Perhaps an early breakfast would help. I'll go down with you."

James nodded. "Alright." He rubbed his eyes tiredly as he followed Char and Sirius out of the common room, down the staircases, and into the Great Hall. The Great Hall was fairly empty. He sighed before turning to Sirius. "See! Most people sleep in on the weekend," he complained.

Sirius smirked. "Well, then, we won't be interrupted," he said simply, waving to Char as she took a seat with one of her classmates.

James yawned sleepily before collapsing at the Gryffindor table, lazily filling his plate. "You could have just used a silencing spell," he muttered.

"Well, what's the fun in that? Besides, there are other people awake," He smirked, noticing a few of Rana's friends. Rana of course was still sleeping. "Look! There's your Rani!" he yelled.

James' shot up in his seat. "Rani? Where? She's never up this early." He looked around for her.

Sirius laughed. "Merlin, James! I was kidding. It's just a few of her friends. You know her sleeping habits?" He raised his eyebrows, smirking. "And you say you don't like her."

James glared at Sirius. "I don't, at least not in the way you are implying," he scowled, rather annoyed with Sirius. "And she's my best friend. Best friends know things about each other," he replied simply.

Sirius raised an eyebrow in amusement. "You aren't even in the same house! How can you know her sleeping habits?"

"I pay attention."

Sirius smirked. "Exactly! So, you like her. People don't memorize sleeping patterns of their best friends unless they like them."

James scowled. "You have very twisted logic."

"I'm only trying to get you to admit your feelings."

"I like Rana as a friend and a friend only," James argued.

"I don't believe you. You are living in denial. And I'm not the only one who sees it either."

James glared at Sirius. Rana was his friend. F-R-I-E-N-D. Close friends knew things about each other, very personal things. He didn't care what Sirius thought. Sirius sighed in exasperation. James liked Rana. If only he would stop living in denial.

"Besides, anyone would notice someone who normally comes in late coming in early all of a sudden," James pressed.

"That doesn't explain the fact you were more worried about Rana at Quidditch trials than anyone else when she was fine."

James glared. "Of course I was worried. I care about her. And she still was knocked off her broom by that stupid Turpin! She could have been seriously hurt!"

Sirius smirked. "There now, was that so hard to admit?"

James scowled. "I meant as a friend!"

"You just keep telling yourself that," Sirius smirked.

"Keep telling himself what?" Remus, looking quite exhausted, plopped into a seat across the two, Peter joining them soon after. He raised his eyebrows at James. "You're here early."

"Sirius dragged me out of bed," James yawned.

Sirius smirked. "I was just telling James that he can keep telling himself he only thinks of Rana as a friend, but we all know he's denying how he really feels."

Remus sighed, shaking his head. "Oh, just leave it, Sirius. James will realize the extent of his feelings soon enough. Just give him time," Remus responded calmly in a voice of reason. This comment of course earned him a glare from James.

James turned to Peter. "You believe me, don't ya mate?"

Peter shrugged. "They're just stating facts."

Sirius smirked. "See! Even someone as dense as our good friend here notices it." Peter frowned. He didn't know if that was supposed to be a compliment or an insult.

James scowled at Peter, but didn't even hear that last comment. He was distracted when Rana entered the Great Hall, her face glowing and laughing as she ran after Jeremiah, who seemed to have a piece of paper in his hand. Hedreamily watched her, losing focus of everything else around him. It was like he was in his own little world.

He loved her smile, her laugh, and the glow on her face. He loved the way her long hair flowed down her back, making him yearn to run his fingers through it. James admired her bookworm-like nature—that curiosity that needed to be fulfilled. He loved the way her eyes sparkled and her childlike playfulness. He loved how one minute she could be calm and studious and the next a frightened little child. He loved how at other times, she could be a hyper little witch. He loved the way her eyes lit up when she played Quidditch. James found it adorable when she bit her lip or pouted.

He blinked, mentally shaking his head when he noticed where his thoughts were going. He groaned. He could not be feeling this way. Rana was his friend, best friend as a matter of fact. She was supposed to be like a sister. However, James certainly wasn't feeling brotherly affection- that was for sure! _"It's just because of that little kiss---that's it. Everything will be normal again soon," _he told himself. Yet, he couldn't tear his eyes away from Rana and didn't even feel Sirius shaking him or waving his hand in front of his eyes.

Rana finally managed to grab the piece of paper from Jeremiah's hand, smirking playfully. "Got it!" She grinned. Jeremiah laughed, his eyes twinkling in amusement. James had a dazed look on his face as he just watched her. Rana squealed happily and threw her arms around Jeremiah. "I made it! I'm on the team! How dare you hide that-you sneak!" Rana laughed joyfully.

James tried to ignore the pang in his heart. He knew she and Jeremiah were just good friends and he was her best friend. Rana was closest to him and Arya. Why then, did it hurt to see Rana perform such actions towards Jeremiah if all he felt was friendship?

Sirius smirked, watching James. He shook him roughly. James broke out of his thoughts, blinking. He turned and glared and Sirius.

"What?" he shouted.

Sirius smirked. "You were gazing. Now back to our conversation…"

"Sirius, I thought I told you already…"

"Then how do you explain that kiss?"

"It was an accident! Besides, it wasn't even a kiss," he protested in exasperation.

"But you didn't want it to be. I saw the way you looked at her afterwards. It's clear you wished it meant something."

James scowled and threw down his napkin. "Will you just give it up? How many times do I have to tell you that I don't like her that way!" He stormed out of the Great Hall. The Great Hall had grown silent enough that you could hear a pin drop. After all, it wasn't everyday you saw James Potter lose his temper.

Remus sighed, shaking his head at Sirius. "I think, Sirius, it would be best for you to leave him. Let him cool off and let him figure things out in his own time."

Sirius grumbled. "Fine- I'll leave him for now, but he's obviously not seeing for himself that he likes her."

Remus sighed. "He needs time, that's all," he replied before returning to his breakfast.

Rana furrowed her eyes in confusion. She hadn't heard what was said, but she had seen James storm out. "I think I'm going to see what's upset James."

Arya shook her head. She'd heard the comment quite clearly. "Later, Rani. I think, whatever it is, James needs time alone to gather his thoughts. Go to him, but not now." She hid a smile. Arya had an ability to sense people's feelings and she suspected James felt something for Rana. Unfortunately, he was denying it. It was too soon for Rana, but Arya knew she and James would be perfect for each other when the time came. She only hoped that Rana and James would give into their feelings and not fight it when that day arrived.

Rana sighed. She worried about James. It wasn't like him to storm out of a room like that. "Alright," she mumbled. "But I'm still worried."

Arya smiled. "Give him time to cool off and then talk to him. I'm sure he'd like your company."

Rana nodded, trying not to worry about James. Resolving to talk to James later, she finished her food and then grinned mischievously at Jeremiah. Jeremiah quirked an eyebrow at Rana as did the rest of her friends. They knew that look. Rana was feeling playful. Rana grabbed Jeremiah's book and ran out of the Great Hall, laughing madly.

"Rana!" Jeremiah yelled. He laughed as he got up and sprinted off after her. Rana looked back. She giggled and continued running and eventually out the castle doors. The rest of Rana's friends laughed as they followed the two. It was a game they played; grabbing one's books and the other chasing the other. Rana loved playing such a game with everyone.

Rana giggled happily as her feet kept floating across the ground as she ran. Leaves had slowly fallen into her hair as the wind blew. James turned, hearing Rana's melodic laughter. It was music to his ears and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. James, for the moment had forgotten being so upset with Sirius. He mentally shook his head. Why was he having thoughts like this? He glanced over at Rana again as she squealed in laugher, Jeremiah catching up to her.

Rana glanced back as she kept up her pace when she suddenly tumbled into James. James wrapped his arms around her, trying to catch his balance and keep her from falling, but a heavy gust of wind knocked them both to the ground. Rana giggled. "Sorry, James." She blushed. "I wasn't looking where I was going. I was having too much fun." She giggled again in a childlike manner.

Rana hadn't noticed that James still held her, but Rana's friends had. Sirius smirked when he walked outside a moment later with Remus. He saw the dazed look on James's face. He shook his head before setting his sights on Reina Lopez, who was running around with the rest of her Ravenclaw friends, not counting Rana of course. "She'll go out with me yet."

Remus rolled his eyes. It was clear Reina hated Sirius more than Lily Evans hated James Potter. He sighed, settling himself by a tree and opening his book. Sirius grumbled and wandered off to a pair of Gryffindor girls.

James of course, hadn't noticed any of this. He gently placed a kiss on Rana's nose. "Yes, I can see that." He laughed, resisting the urge to run his fingers through her hair.

"James? Why did you storm out of the Great Hall earlier? Are you okay? You seemed upset," Rana asked in an innocent voice.

James frowned, remembering the conversation with Sirius. "It's nothing, my little Rani-just guy stuff. Nothing for you to worry your pretty self about," he said with a heavy sigh. _I would__rather set my broom on fire than tell you that it's because Sirius insists that I like you more than a friend,_ he thought silently to himself.

"But, James…I worry about you. I can't help it. You're my best friend."

James gazed into her doe-like eyes and felt his stomach lurch. He sighed. Maybe Sirius was right. Maybe he did like her, but what did it matter? He didn't want to wreck the friendship he had with his little Rani. Besides, he doubted Rana liked him in that way and he wasn't going to risk scaring her off by telling her what was going through his head. She was so young and spirited-like a child. Yet, her childlike nature was what he liked about her so much. James mentally shook his head again, placing a hand on her cheek. "And you're my best friend too, Rana, but it's too complicated. I can't explain it. I'm, fine, really," he said softly, even though he knew he really wasn't fine. He was confused.

Rana gave him a disbelieving look, but didn't push. "You know you can always talk to me, right?"

"I know Rani, but this is something I need to deal with on my own." He noticed that Rana looked upset. He sighed. Rana was a really sweet girl. Whenever he was upset, it seemed to affect her. Of course, he could say the same about himself. "Look, I never got the chance to show you that place yesterday. I'm sure it'll cheer you up. Come."

James helped her to her feet before leading her into the castle. He led her through the corridors and they slowly approached the painting of a fruit bowl.

"James? What are we doing here? Why are we stopping? It's just a corridor."

James smiled. "You forget, Rani, I'm not just James Potter, your best friend. I'm also a master at finding secret places. Things are not always what they seem." He kissed her cheek before he tickled the pears. The painting swung open. Rana gasped in surprise as James then led her into the kitchens.

James smiled. He loved seeing Rana smile. He pulled a chair out for her and sat her down. "I'll be right back, Rani." He kissed her cheek before walking past the table to talk to one of the house elves.

Rana looked around the kitchen in wonder. It was huge, not that she was overwhelmed. Her home was humongous, after all. It was just such a wonder that such a place was hidden behind a painting. She smiled when James sat down next to her. "How did you find this entrance?" she whispered.

James smiled and then laughed. "My little Rani, have you forgotten? James Potter makes it his business to find secret passages. Never know when they might come in handy," he smirked. A house elf put a big bowl of ice-cream in front of Rana. It was topped with whip cream, nuts, and strawberry sauce. "Thank you, Jumpy," James smiled as the house elf disappeared.

Rana gasped. She loved ice-cream sundaes. It was so big, however. "James…I couldn't possibly eat all this," she laughed.

James smiled. "You're so tiny, cutie." He laughed at Rana's mock-glare. "I'll help you, okay?"

Rana grinned widely before picking up one on the spoons and digging into the ice-cream. James laughed. The smallest things could put a smile on Rana's face. He sighed. She was so cute, beautiful too. He studied her for a moment before helping her with the ice-cream. Rana wiped her mouth with a napkin, licking her lips. James' eyes went down to her lips at that action. He closed his eyes, pushing away his thoughts before opening them again.

"That was delicious! Thank you James!" She grinned brightly before hugging him. James laughed as she pulled him out of the kitchen and through the hallways, a bounce in her step.

James sighed, loving the feel of his hand in hers. He mentally shook his head. They'd always been affectionate with each other, holding hands, hugging; they were best friends. Why all of a sudden was a simple touch affecting him differently now? He groaned to himself. He had a feeling that Sirius was right. He glanced at his best friend. She was so beautiful, inside and out. He wouldn't put their friendship at risk, no matter what he was feeling. Someway, he'd have to get over these feelings. Unfortunately, unknown to James, try as he might, he would never be able to get Rana out of his system, even if he convinced himself otherwise and one day those feelings would intertwine with his very soul. Would he be able to resist them at that point? It was doubtful indeed.

"James?" Rana asked softly, tilting her head, breaking James out of his thoughts.

"Hmmm?" he asked, rather distracted.

"You sure you okay?"

James smiled. "Yes." _No. How can I be when you keep invading my thoughts?"_ he thought silently to himself. He hated to lie to her, but there was no way he was going to tell her that he liked her more than his best friend. James may have only been twelve, but for some reason, Rana had gotten to him. It was going to be a long year. They'd been back at Hogwarts for a total of one week and Rana had already taken over his mind.

Rana bit her lip. "You sure?" she asked softly. They were approaching the Ravenclaw corridor.

"I'll be fine." He sighed, looking into Rana's beautiful eyes. He decided he needed time to clear his head before he did something he'd regret. James took her two hands in his as they walked towards her common room. "Look, Rani. How about we meet for lunch and then we'll hang out? I'm sure you would love to read and you'd love to celebrate with your friends about you folks making the team? Char wanted Gryffindor to meet after breakfast so we can come up with a practice schedule."

Rana slowly nodded. "Okay," she whispered.

James smiled. Unable to resist himself, he placed a friendly kiss on her lips. Rana's eyes widened in shock, but she shrugged it off as James just being affectionate. At least she hoped that's all it was! She didn't have feelings for anyone and James was her best friend.

"Sorry," he said quickly. "I wanted to see you smile," he said in order to cover his actions, just wanting to run far away.

Rana laughed. "James, you always make me smile." She kissed his cheek. "I'll see you."

"Right, see you," he said, dazed before hurrying off. He _really_ needed to find a way to control his feelings. This wouldn't do at all. At this rate, he'd never get through the year. Rana watched him for a moment, a puzzled expression on her face.

The portrait giggled. "Awww, that's so sweet." Rana just shook her head in amusement before muttering the password and stepping into the Common Room where, not long after, she was engulfed in hugs and applause.


	13. Rumors

James sighed, lost in his thoughts as he made his way to his meeting. He pushed open the door to the Quidditch Training Room, where the team was waiting. Unbeknownst to him, gossip was occurring between the portraits at that very moment.

"Hello, James," Char smiled. "We'll be starting in just a moment here. Feeling any better?"

Yes, Char, well as long as Sirius doesn't harass me. Thanks for asking," he said with a relieved smile.

"Let me guess. Rana?" Char laughed.

"Not you, too!" James groaned.

Char put up her hands in surrender. "No, no. Don't worry James. It's just that would be just like Sirius, wouldn't it? I know you two are just friends." She smiled. "Well, it looks like everyone is here. Have a seat and we'll get started." Char glared at the portrait in the room. It seemed something had occurred between James and Rana, and she wasn't about to let that news reach James.

The portrait quickly shut up, grumbling to himself.

Char smiled at her team. "Welcome everyone! Let's first congratulate our new Chaser-James Potter and out new Beaters Sirius Black and Frank Longbottom!"

Cheers filled the room. Paige and Sarah smiled flirtatiously at James and Sirius. Sirius winked at the two girls, who giggled. James on the other hand, ignored their smiles. He wasn't too fond of the two girls who tried to keep his Rani away from his tryouts.

Elliott Wood sighed, trying to gain their attention. "Up on this board, we've written down the names of the members of each of the Quidditch teams. We are going to have a bit of competition this year. Enjoy that, but also remember that means we are going to have to train hard."

James looked at the board and silently read the lists. He smiled, noticing Rana's name as one of the new Ravenclaw chasers, although he had held no doubt whatsoever that she would have made the team. It would have been a crime otherwise. However, unknown to anyone, Ravenclaw was smart and did one thing none of the other houses had even considered. Isadora Madley was a reserve chaser. This was going to prove to be a huge benefit in case any of the players went down.

_Ravenclaw:_

_Adriana Ramirez-Beater/Captain_

_Jeremiah Goldstein-Beater_

_Kameko Chang-Seeker_

_Arya Kedar-Keeper_

_Rana Rai-Chaser_

_Reina Lopez-Chaser_

_Michael Davies-Chaser_

_Gryffindor:_

_Sirius Black-Beater_

_Frank Longbottom-Beater_

_Elliott Wood-Keeper_

_Sarah Quintilianni -Chaser_

_Paige Caylor-Chaser_

_James Potter-Chaser_

_Char Chevalier -Seeker/Captain_

_Slytherin:_

_Lucius Malfoy-Seeker _

_Ebony Sage –Keeper_

_Crabbe-Beater_

_Goyle-Beater_

_Evan Rosier-Chaser_

_Rudolphus Lestrange-Chaser/Captain_

_Rebastan Lestrange-Chaser_

_Hufflepuff:_

_Amos Diggory-Seeker_

_Nicole Abbott-Keeper_

_Jeffrey Smith-Beater_

_Brutus Scrimgeour-Beater/Captain_

_Aurelia Rosa-Chaser_

_Miguel Sanchez-Chaser_

_Amelia Bones-Chaser_

"Thanks, Elliott." Char beamed. "Okay folks, Ravenclaw has already booked the field for Saturdays at three in the afternoon. The other teams haven't yet booked the field. Personally, Saturday is ideal, but it is up to you."

"Can we go immediately before or after Ravenclaw?" James knew he couldn't stay at Rana's practice or vice-versa, but he'd take any excuse he could to see her in passing. Sirius smirked. It wasn't like James didn't see Rana a lot, but Sirius knew what James was up to.

Char nodded. "Well, which would you prefer, James?"

"Before," James said without hesitation.

"Great! If we booked the pitch from two to three on Saturdays, is everyone okay with that? We can always book more a given week if need be." Seeing as there were no complaints, Char smiled. "Well that went faster than I thought it would. I'll turn this in. If that time is already taken, I'll try to get a time set as close as possible to that time. Unless anyone has questions, you are dismissed. Practice will start next Saturday. Don't be late." She looked pointedly at Sarah and Paige.

James grinned. He'd be able to wish Rana luck at each one of her practices. He sighed dreamily, lost in his thoughts as he imagined pulling her towards him and giving her a kiss good luck. He daydreamed about returning to the pitch an hour later, holding her close, kissing her again, and leading her back to the castle.

Sirius quirked an eyebrow, when he noticed the dazed expression playing across James's face. He clapped his hands in front of James. James jumped out of his seat, shooting a glare at Sirius. Sirius smirked. "Got ya mate." He followed the rest of the team out of the room, leaving James alone with Char as she wiped down the chalkboard.

James sighed, shaking his head at the antics of his friend. He couldn't stay mad at Sirius for long, especially since now he knew Sirius was right. Besides, Sirius was only trying to help, even if it was not in the best way. Sirius meant well. The only time he really could stay mad at Sirius was when it came to Rana. He sighed at the thought of Rana. James blinked. How was he supposed to overcome his feelings if he kept thinking about her in that way? Ah, but she was just so wonderful. Sure, she had her faults, but to him, she was the image of perfection, no matter if anyone else thought differently.

Char tuned to leave when she noticed James was still sitting there, a goofy grin on his face. "James?" she asked softly.

James broke out of his thoughts and then noticed he was alone with Char, the Gryffindor Prefect and his captain. He had developed a respect for her after she had helped Rana. Normally, Prefects annoyed him due to his mischief-making. Char was different though. Already, he'd seen the way Rana looked up to her and for that, he was grateful. "Yeah?" he asked distractedly, looking up at the older girl.

"It's time to go. Are you okay?"

James stood up. "I'm fine, Char. I'm just thinking."

"About Rana?"

James looked shocked. Was he that obvious? "Yeah, I was just thinking how lucky Ravenclaw is to have such a superb chaser and well, I'm happy for her. Quidditch is her life."

Char smiled. "Yes, she is amazing. We will definitely have a fun season this year. She was born to play. I wouldn't be surprised if professional leagues tried to recruit her a few years down the road."

"I just wish people would realize that and stop picking on her because of her childlike nature. I find her playfulness adorable…" James didn't know why he felt so comfortable telling Char all of this. He couldn't even talk to Remus, and Remus wouldn't have teased him. He supposed it could have been the fact that Char was a girl- a girl who cared for his little Rani.

Char sighed and took a seat, motioning for him to do the same. She put a hand on his shoulder when he did as she asked, "James- can I give you some advice?" When James nodded, Char continued. "Don't deny to yourself how you feel. Accept it. Denying it will bring more pain than it's worth. At the same time, don't push it. Rana is young; she's still very much a child."

James started to protest in Rana's defense, when Char put up a hand, smiling, signifying she wasn't done. "She's still a child, an adorable child, mind you." Char smiled. "And that's what makes her so special. She still needs time to grow up. The other girls around you grow up too fast. Treasure the type of girl Rana is, but knowing, she's still very much like a child, she's not ready for what you want. Be patient and hold onto your feelings. I know in my heart, that she will return those feelings one day. Give her the time to grow up. Just be the wonderful friend you are to her. She treasures that friendship.

Even so remember that just because you are friends, that doesn't mean you can't be something more. You just have to wait for her. When the time is ripe, you can let her know, but don't throw away something that could be truly special. I see you two together, James. You have something special and I just know, in time, your bond will grow into a love that even the stars could only dream."

James sighed, running a hand through his hair. "It's so hard to control my feelings, Char. I feel as if the only way is to get over them and I don't want to wreck our friendship. Rana is too precious to me. I don't even understand why I'm feeling this way…"

Char smiled warmly. "Don't try to get over your feelings and don't forget about them. You'll be able to share them with Rana one day, when she's grown up a bit. You don't want to scare her off. I know it's hard, but for now, just be a friend and know in your heart, one day, you could be something more.

My father once told me that love often develops from friendship, but friendship very rarely develops from love. You're young yet, James. I am too, as a matter of fact. Time can only strengthen the bond you already have. Be patient and don't lose hope. But don't give it up."

James laughed nervously. "Well, I think love is too strong of a word to describe my emotions at this point." He looked up at her. "You sound like my mum." He laughed, cheering up slightly.

Char laughed. "I didn't mean you were in love with her. It takes time for love to develop, but I know you feel strongly for Rana and I know it will develop in something deep one day. You forget that, unlike Professor Trelawney, I actually have the gift of 'sight' or so I'm told." She smiled. "Yes, well, I guess that, although I am a fifth year, I've had time to learn a lot and I grew up rather quickly."

James managed a small smile and sighed. "I'll think about what you said," he said in defeat.

"That's all I can ask of you, James. Now, come. I want to get out of here before Slytherin arrives for their meeting and avoid a confrontation. I'm going to turn our request for field into Madame Hooch right now. I'll see you later. If you ever need to talk, I'm here."

James smiled. "Thanks, Char." He watched as Char ran off in the direction of Madame Hooch's office before he turned around and began to slowly walk towards the common room. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice the whispers of the portraits. Apparently, his little friendly peck was much more according to the portraits.

Sirius smirked, looking up from a book of pranks as James collapsed on the couch next to him. "Just friends, huh?"

"Sirius, are you ever going to let this drop?"

"Not after what I heard moments before you entered. It's amazing what handy information one can pick up just by paying attention."

James wore a confused expression on his face. "Mate, are you okay? What in Merlin are you talking about?"

"Rana," Sirius replied smugly.

James groaned. "Not this again!" He may have realized that he did have feelings for Rana, but he wasn't about to admit that to Sirius. Besides, James doubted anything would happen and he wasn't going to wreck their friendship. He hoped Char was right. He wished that Rana only needed to mature and that there could one day be something, but James had a hard time believing that in time the feelings could be mutual.

Sirius shook his head, muttering something under his breath. He was about to respond when he saw Sarah enter the room, tossing her long hair to the side. "We'll talk about this later, mate."

James glared at Sirius, grabbing the prank book out of Sirius's hands and stormed up to the boys' dormitory. James flopped onto his bed. He looked up at Rana's picture for a moment. She was flying in the sky, her hair tossing wildly against a summer wind, and a smile adorning her childlike face. He sighed, placing the picture back on his dresser.

"Best friends, no matter what," James spoke fondly before reading his book on pranks for the next few hours. He turned the page.

His eyes lit up in excitement as an evil grin spread across his face. Oh, he couldn't wait to try it on Snape, Bellatrix, or Nott. He'd spent days trying to think of something to do to them after what they had done to Rana.

"That's it!" he shouted, punching the air.

"What's it?" Remus asked, confused as he walked through the door and placed some books on his desk.

James quickly shut his book. "Oh, nothing," he said quickly, plastering an innocent expression on his face.

Remus narrowed his eyes, not believing him for a second. He knew that look and knew James was definitely up to something. "James," he sighed. "You're not going to cause a ruckus again, are you?"

"Who me?" At Remus's pointed look, James sighed. "Don't worry, Remus. What I have planned won't be causing a ruckus, I can assure you."

"James," Remus sighed.

"Don't worry, Remus."

Remus sighed, defeated. "Fine, but just leave me out of it." He looked at the time. "Anyways, it's lunch time. Want to head down to the Great Hall?"

James's stomach growled. He laughed. "I guess there's your answer. Besides, I was going to meet Rana for lunch. Wouldn't want to keep my princess…er… I mean Rani waiting."

Remus raised his eyebrows when James referred to Rana as his princess. He knew James liked Rana, but unlike Sirius, Remus knew that James had to come to terms with it himself. If James asked his advice, he would give it, but he wasn't going to push. Remus was reasonable. Heckling James about his feelings was not the way to go. In all honesty, he thought Rana and James would make an adorable couple. They already had a deep bond that even the stars dreamed of. He smiled at James. "Then, let's go, mate." He laughed.

James sighed in relief, glad that Remus didn't say anything about his term of endearment. He loved Sirius as a brother, but Remus seemed to understand him better when it came to Rana. Sirius was a go-getter and a risk-taker. He was wild and girl-crazy. Remus, on the other hand, was more level-headed. He approached things from a logical standpoint, always thinking before acting. Peter just tagged along, but James loved each of them in their own special ways. Aside from Rana, they had become his best friends.

"Alright, mate." James looked fondly at his picture of Rana once more before following Remus out of the Common Room and into the Great Hall.

Rana was chatting happily with Jeremiah and Michael in the entryway when James and Remus approached. "Shhh," James whispered to Remus. He looked to Rana's friends and put a finger to his lips as he snuck up behind her. He covered her eyes with one hand and wrapped his other arm around her waist. Disguising his voice, he spoke. "Guess who," he whispered in her ear.

Rana giggled. She knew it had to be James, given she was just talking to her other friends a moment ago and no one else played that game with her. Still, she decided to play along. "Remus?"

James grinned. "Nope. Try again, beautiful."

Rana pretended to think. "Frank?"

James smiled. He knew Rana was just messing with him. "Once more, cutie."

"James?" She giggled.

James smiled, loving his name uttered from her lips. He sighed and removed his hand before turning her around to face him. He gazed into her eyes. "Right, as always," he whispered with a longing in his voice before he gently kissed her jaw.

Sirius approached them and that moment and he didn't miss the jealous looks thrown Rana's way. He cleared his throat. He wanted to speak of what he heard the portraits gossiping about. "I don't know about you, but I'm famished, soooo..."

Remus quirked an eyebrow. "When are you not famished, Sirius?" he laughed.

James laughed. "Go on. We'll be there in a moment." He smiled at Rana, who had turned to speak with Arya about Charms. He smiled. It was no wonder those two were so close…bookworms through and through.

Rana smiled, turning back to James when she heard his stomach growl. Rana laughed. "Oh, I'm sorry, James."

"Don't worry. Come, you hungry?"

"Just a bit." She waved to her friends before following James towards the Gryffindor table. James helped Rana sit down before plopping into a seat next to her, which was situatedacross from Sirius, Remus, and Peter.

Paige, Celeste, and Sarah shot a cruel look at Rana, who was so caught up in chatting animatedly with James about Quidditch that she didn't even notice. James on the other hand did notice and knew he better keep an eye on them. No one was going to hurt his princess.

He smiled at Rana. "You know, Rani, I was thinking that you folks should keep some of your skills secret and unleash it when the opposing team would least expect it…take them by surprise."

Rana smiled. "I think I shall let Adriana know that idea."

"Of course, we've played for so long…"

Rana laughed. "Dear James, even you can't know all my moves. After all, playing one-on-one is quite different than with a full team."

James chuckled. "Ah, we want a challenge at any rate, and you dear Rana will prove to be a challenge."

Rana blushed. "You flatter me too much."

Sirius cleared his throat. "Sorry to interrupt this touching moment," he started. James glared. He knew Sirius wasn't sorry at all. Sirius smirked before continuing. "But this morning, after our Quidditch meeting, I happened upon the most interesting news! Have you ever talked to the portraits? Friendly lot, they are, and full of lots of information."

Rana looked at Sirius oddly. "Our portrait giggles too much," she muttered.

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "And you don't?"

Rana huffed. "Why, I…"

James chuckled. "Hey, Rana's giggling is cute. Besides, I think Rana means she acts too much like your fan club there." He nodded to a group of blushing and giggling girls.

Sirius smirked. "Don't you mean our fan club?"

"Bloody annoying girls if you ask me," James grumbled.

"You're joking, right? You don't think it's nice to be so popular with the ladies?"

"No," James stated.

Sirius rolled her eyes. _Because you like Rana_, he thought to himself. He smirked. "So, about the portraits…"

James sighed, but decided to humor him. "Do tell," he raised his eyebrows, placing some food on Rana's plate.

Rana sighed. "James," she complained.

"You need to eat, cutie. The Slytherins will clobber you otherwise. Besides, I thought you liked food." Sirius just smirked at James' actions, chuckling to himself.

Rana pouted. "I do, but it's not Indian food. Not that the food here isn't great…because it is…"

"Then eat, lovely. You don't eat enough." Rana made a face, but slowly ate the bread that James had put on her plate. James turned back to Sirius. "So, you were saying?"

Sirius smirked. Oh, he was looking forward to teasing them. He looked from James and Rana. "Apparently," he started in a whisper. "The Ravenclaw portrait noticed something that according to her was so sweet and she just had to pass it on. I heard the Fat Lady say that two students were kissing out in the Ravenclaw corridor. You want to tell me something James?"

James choked on his pumpkin juice. _Bloody busy body of a portrait, _he cursed silently to himself. Yes, he'd kissed Rana. He hadn't been able to help himself, but it was just a small peck. Even so, he didn't need that gossip to fly around the castle. The portraits had made the kiss more than it was and he didn't want to embarrass Rana. How would he ever be able to be with her in the future otherwise?

Rana bit her lip, confused at James's reaction. Sirius couldn't have been talking about them, could he? After all, it was only a friendly peck.

James looked to Rana and sighed. Why did Sirius have to bring that up? It was so hard keeping himself from showing her how he felt about her. He stared at Sirius. "No, I have nothing to say. So two people were kissing? Big deal! Besides, it seems to me that the portraits can't seem to mind their own business."

Sirius scoffed. "Well, I think you do have something to say James because do you know who those two people were?"

James glared. "How about you enlighten me?"

Sirius chuckled. "Very well." He looked to James. "You." Then he looked to Rana. "And you."

Rana stared at Sirius, mouth agape. "Are you sure you heard right, Sirius? Because I think I would know if James and I were kissing, and we certainly were not kissing. Besides, I'm only twelve." She stared at him as if challenging him to call her a child.

Sirius muttered something incomprehensible under his breath. He remembered the last time this happened. He'd called Rana a child and James didn't speak to him for days. James was very protective of Rana and obviously found Rana's childlike nature endearing. Sirius loved James like a brother and wasn't going to make that mistake again. Besides, Rana was a nice girl and he was supposed to be her friend- maybe not a close friend, but a friend nonetheless. "Well, why would the portraits lie? They have no reason to, Rana. Maybe, you just don't want to admit it. You may be twelve, but that doesn't mean anything."

James sighed. "It was just a friendly kiss!" he protested.

Sirius smirked. "Ah, so you do admit it. You were kissing!"

"That's not what I said!"

"He was only being affectionate, Sirius. It didn't mean anything, at least nothing more than a hug or kiss on the cheek…like friends," Rana said quietly. James felt his heart sink at those words. The kiss had meant something to him. Of course, Rana didn't know that and James wasn't about to tell her so.

"So friends normally kiss each other on the lips?" he teased.

"It was innocent! A small peck-friendly…nothing to make a fuss about!" James argued, exasperated.

Sirius smirked. "That's not what the portraits said!"

"Actually," Rana started, interrupting. "In some countries they do. It's a form of greeting or goodbye. In Spain and France, friends kiss each other three times on the cheek. And I bet that there are very close friends who may give someone a peck hello or goodbye."

Sirius stared at her. "Where do you get this stuff?"

James laughed. "She's a bookworm, Sirius, and she's smart."

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "Still…" he looked at Rana. "You make a point of reading about kissing? Is there something you're not telling us, Rana?" Sirius teased. James jaw dropped, but he watched Rana, wondering how she was going to respond.

Rana rolled her eyes. "My dad was the Minister of Magic in India before we fled. That required a lot of travel and, more often than not, the whole family would make these trips. It is only proper to know the customs of the cultures you are visiting. After all, you are in their lands and one must show respect and understanding," she replied diplomatically.

_Spoken like a princess, _James thought, sighing.

Remus watched the battle of wits between Sirius and Rana in amusement. He then turned his attention to James. He hid a smile, **(no comma)** as James lost himself in his thoughts, but knew that James would be embarrassed to be caught daydreaming. Remus playfully cuffed him on the ear to bring him back to reality.

James jumped, startled and shook his head as he broke out of his thoughts. Remus leaned in close. "You were daydreaming," he whispered. "I knew you wouldn't want Sirius to point that out." He nodded to Sirius who was still having a battle of words with Rana.

James smiled weakly. "Thanks," he said before turning his attention back to his best friend and the object of his affections.

Sirius quirked an eyebrow. "You know, you're different…most people who come from that kind of position would be spoiled brats like, well, Malfoy. You give hope to us all."

Rana smiled. "It's the way I've been raised and really, we're all equal. Think about it. Look at past monarchies. What kind of power would a king have without subjects? Without peasants, there would be no crops. Without crops, there would be no food. Monarchies that didn't recognize that caused their own downfall.

My mum came from a line of royalty before our country was overrun and, thus, came the end of a monarchy. Her line always believed in respecting each person no matter his or her social class. Wealth doesn't last forever, but humanity does."

"Deep. You're quite intelligent for a twelve-year-old. Most people wouldn't think about things like that. I sure don't. Rana! You sneak! How did you change the subject without me noticing?"

Rana laughed. "I'm a Ravenclaw," she replied as if that explained everything.

James chuckled. "She got you there, mate!"

Sirius laughed. "Alright, Miss Ravenclaw, but James and you still haven't explained why the portraits were going on about you kissing," he smirked, returning to the previous conversation.

James groaned. He wanted to kiss Rana. Why did Sirius have to remind him or what he couldn't do? "I told you, Sirius. It was a simple peck. The portraits just like to make things bigger than they are."

"You know you wanted it to be more though."

James closed his eyes a moment. Could Sirius be even more idiotic saying those things in front of Rana?

Rana gasped. She hoped it wasn't true. She would never want to hurt her best friend, but she just didn't have feelings for anyone at the moment. She looked at Sirius and James. "James?" she asked carefully.

James shook his head. "Sirius is jumping to conclusions."

"Why, I…" Sirius started. He shut-up when Remus gave him a look.

Rana let out a sigh of relief. "Okay." She smiled.

"Well, would you look at the time," James began. "We must be off, Sirius. It was a pleasure talking to you," James wanted to get away before Sirius put him into a situation he couldn't get out of. He took Rana's hand in his and helped her out of her seat.

"What? Where are you going?"

"I promised Rana I would hang out with her after lunch." He nodded before leading Rana outside.

Sirius moaned. "He likes her. Why won't he do anything?" he complained.

Remus sighed. "Sirius, I think James may be realizing it, but look, Rana doesn't look like she feels anything right now. He's doing what he feels is right at the time. Things will work out in the end."

Remus was right. James knew he liked Rana, but Rana didn't have feelings for him. Little did either know, in a year's time, Rana would develop an attraction for her best friend, but James would be too blind to see it. There was an ancient magic at play and one day that ancient magic would combine two souls, but it would be over three years till that magic would fulfill that promise.


	14. The Willow Attacks

Rana laughed as James dragged her along. "James? James? Where are we going?"

"You'll see, Rani," he smiled, sighing at the way her eyes sparkled in laughter. He squeezed her hand and pulled her along. They stepped out onto the grounds, past Hagrid's hut, past the greenhouses, and towards the Quidditch Pitch.

Rana smiled. "Quidditch!"

James laughed. "Not this time, you lovely Quidditch nut!"

"Oh, said Rana, placing a fake pout on her face.

James placed a hand on her cheek, sighing. That pout made him want to kiss her lips. "Hey, now! Why are you pouting? I have something else planned first." He smiled.

Rana quirked an eyebrow. "What do you have planned, James?" She laughed.

"It's a surprise!" James said, winking. "Wait here." He ran off towards the broom shed.

Rana raised an eyebrow when he ran off to the shed, but smiled. The September wind was blowing her hair gently as rays of sunshine peeked from beneath the few clouds. She always liked times spent with James. Sure, she loved the time with her Ravenclaw friends they could be rather goofy too. However, the time she spent with James was different. Maybe it was the fact she'd been friends with him before Hogwarts, or the fact he understood her like no other, but she enjoyed the time with him.

She smiled, laughing, when James came back with his broom. Both she and James had Comet 360s. James's name was scrawled messily at the end of his broom. He mounted. "Alright, hop on."

"Where are we going?" Rana asked as she climbed behind him.

James sighed. "You'll see when we get there." He turned around, lifted Rana easily up, and placed her in front of him.

"James," she laughed.

James smirked. "I want you in front this time."

Rana rolled her eyes, laughing. "Ooookay…" She looked at him oddly. James moved his hands so they were at the edge of the broom, his arms wrapped around her waist. Slowly, he pushed his broom into the air.

James smiled down at Rana. He knew how much she adored flying on a broom. He gently pulled her back against him. Rana squealed in delight as James made circles in the air.

James laughed at Rana's joyful laughter. He loved the sound of her laugh. He moved her hands to the front of the broom and held her close. Rana smiled and flew in figure eights for a few minutes. James kissed the top of her head, enjoying the broom ride. They often flew together, both having a love for the feeling of flying through the air.

"Okay, Rani. I want to take you someplace before it's too late."

Rana blushed, forgetting about the time. "Okay."

James smiled and placed his hand on hers, flying towards the owlery.

Rana looked at him oddly. "The owlery, James?" She laughed. "You wanted to take me to the owlery?" Of course with James, nothing was normal. He was full of surprises.

James laughed. "Just wait till we get there, cutie." He kissed her cheek before flying through the window of the owlery. Shashi hooted as they flew past.

Rana laughed, allowing Shashi to nip her affectionately, looking at James oddly when he stopped in front of a wall at the other end of the owlery. "James?"

"Shhh." James put a finger to his lips before pulling out his wand and tapping it three times. Rana's eyes widened in surprise as the wall made a rumbling sound and moved to the side, revealing a passageway. James smiled at her look of wonder. "Come on," he smiled, turning the broom a bit.

Rana giggled as James shot forward through the passageway and gasped as it closed behind them. "James? How will we get out again?"

James laughed. "Same way we got in, of course." He smiled and steered the broom as they flew up a narrow ramp and soon were near a set of stairs. He landed and helped Rana off the broom and took her hand. "Come, Rani." He led her up the secret staircase and pushed open a door. Rana gasped as they exited the staircase. They were on the roof of the West Tower. It was a very tall tower, overlooking the lake. Rana felt as if they were up above the clouds. She stared down. The lake was shimmering brightly and the greenery was mesmerizing. She could make out tiny spots, moving about, likely other Hogwarts students. It was amazing how high up they were.

She looked around in amazement. James extended the ledge a bit with his wand so that they could sit comfortably. Hethen helped her sit before taking a seat next to her. They sat at the very edge of the ledge with their feet hanging off. Rana slowly swung her feet back and forth, just taking in the scenery. It really was lovely as the sun glimmered into the lake, forming various bright colors flowing in every direction.

"James, this is amazing." Rana smiled.

James grinned, happy that he could make Rana smile. "I'm glad you think so. No one knows how to get here. I thought we could talk…without having to deal with Sirius."

Rana smiled at her best friend. "The view is wonderful. It must be lovely at night and I love talking with you."

James smiled warmly. "I can bring you here some night…if you wish," he whispered.

Rana beamed. "I'd like that." She lay her head on his shoulder, comfortably as they looked out over the lake. James sighed, wrapping an arm around her, just happy to be so close to her.

"James?" Rana asked quietly.

"Yes, Rana?" James asked softly.

"We'll always be friends, no matter what, right?"

"No matter what," he smiled.

"James?" Rana asked again in a soft voice.

"Hmmm?"

"What's your biggest fear?"

James looked at her in curiosity. "My biggest what?" he asked, wanting to make sure he had heard her correctly. James had no idea where that question had come from.

"Your biggest fear. What are you the most scared of in the world?"

James thought for a moment. He feared losing Rana. He feared telling her how he felt. Still, he couldn't tell her that and was that really his biggest fear? In a way, it was, but not quite.

He looked at Rana. "Being alone," he said quietly. "Being all alone…no friends, no family, no one to spend time with…being completely alone."

Rana looked at him, eyes shining. "You'll never be alone. James…because I'm always going to be your best friend, no matter what…" she whispered.

"Good! Then I have nothing to worry about." He grinned boyishly at her before scratching his chin in curiosity. "Now I've told you one thing no one, not even Sirius, knows about. What are you scared of, my little Rani?"

Rana thought for a bit. She was scared of a lot of things. Rana was far from brave, but what did she fear the most? "I'm…scared of losing everyone I love and care for…no one being around to love me or protect me..." She bit her lip and continued. "I'm scared of failure and I'm scared of not being able to play Quidditch. Besides you and my other friends and family, Quidditch is my life…"

James took Rana in his arms, looking down into her doe-like eyes. "I'll always be here to protect you and love you," he whispered. _And one day more than a friend, _he thought. "You'll never be alone-- I promise you that. And failure? Rana, you are intelligent. You won't fail, and I can't imagine you not playing Quidditch." He smiled at her, stroking her raven**-**colored hair.

"I'm going to hold you to that promise, James Potter. You will always be here with me. Twenty years from now, you'll still be here," Rana said, smiling as he stroked her hair. It reminded her of her father. He liked her hair also. She thought about his words. Could she make it in the world without quidditch? It was a safe area for her- a place where she was completely in charge.

Rana looked out over the grounds as the wind whispered through her hair almost as if calling her to play. "Want to fly?" she asked James, her eyes glinting.

James laughed. "Again?"

Rana chortled. "Yes, again."

James smiled at her. His heart stopped as he looked at the expression on her face. It brought out the dimples on her cheeks. "Sure, I'm up for it," he replied, knowing he couldn't say no to her.

Rana broke into a huge smile. "Yaaay!" She giggled and kissed him on the cheek, jumping up. Rana almost fell off the ledge in her excitement, but James easily caught her.

His breath caught in his throat as he held her close to his chest, his rapidly beating heart slowly steadying. He couldn't bear for something to happen to her. He looked down at her. She just fit so perfectly in his arms. He kissed her head. "Rani! Be careful. I couldn't bear if something happened to you."

Rana grinned goofily, but then looked at him. She nodded. "Sorry, James. I'll be more careful."

"Good," he laughed before he unwillingly broke the hug. He took her small hand and picked up his broom. "Come on. We have to get out of here first." Once his broom was hovering, he lifted her up and placed her on the broom before climbing behind her.

He wrapped his arms around her, placing his hands at the edge of the broom. "Ready?" he whispered. At Rana's nod, he took off.

Rana squealed in laughter and he flew downwards and through the narrow passageway. James came to a sudden halt and drew his wand. He silently tapped the stone bricks, muttering an incantation. The wall swung aside and James flew through the opening, the wall closing behind them.

He turned around to smile at Rana. She adored flying. It was one of her favorite things to do. James turned his broom and they flew up over the tower. He slowly flew over the grounds, just enjoying Rana's small hands around him and hearing her laugher.

"James?" Rana asked, noticing a figure on the ground.

"What is it, Rani?"

"Isn't that Remus? With Professor Dumbledore.?" She asked confused. "Why are they going to the Whomping Willow?"

James looked down, surprised himself. "You're right, Rana." He furrowed his eyebrows. "And I'm not sure…" He flew down and slowly landed. He watched amazed as Professor Dumbledore pointed the wand at the tree and it stopped flailing around. He was even more surprised when Dumbledore revealed some sort of passageway and led Remus inside.

"How'd he…" Rana trailed off.

"I'm not sure. I didn't catch it. Come on." He took Rana's hand and hurried to pull her inside, but the door closed in front of them. He frowned. "Now how did he…"

Rana bit her lip. "James, maybe we shouldn't follow Professor Dumbledore. I'm sure he has his reasons…"

James, like Rana, had a curiosity that often got him into trouble. However, for once, Rana was not letting curiosity get the better of her. James was aching to find out where Professor Dumbledore was taking Remus. He struggled to figure out how to open the door when Rana screamed.

James turned around quickly, ducking a branch. He paled, seeing a branch had grabbed Rana and was swinging her around.

"Rana!" he yelled, ducking and jumping branches.

"James!" Rana screamed.

"Uh... I'll get you down…"

James paced, thinking for a moment. He turned towards the branches, ducking before jumping on his broom, drawing his wand, and skirting past the branches. "_Avifors_!" he yelled, pointing his wand at loose branches. Thousands of birds came soaring at the tree. The branches of the Whomping Willow started to attack the birds, which gave James just enough time to fly at Rana. He hovered just out of reach of the branches.

"I got you Rana," he yelled when she screamed again. In one quick motion, and using all his strength, he grabbed Rana around the waist and pulled her out of the branches' strong grip. He placed her in front of him, holding her close, as he zoomed quickly away before the branches could attack since the Avifors spell had now worn off.

James slowly landed when they were well away from that monstrous tree. Rana had tears rolling down her face, He held her closely, gently rubbing her back. "Shhh, Rani. It's okay. You're okay now, you're okay…"

Rana just continued to cry. He slowly lifted her up and Rana let out a cry of pain. He grew worried. "Rani, my sweet Rani, what's wrong? Where do you hurt?" Rana just shook her head, not responding.

James sighed, studying her. He lifted up her face, tracing over a cut on her right cheek and near her left eye. He frowned as he moved his hand to her head. Rana let out a cry. Her arm looked broken as well. "Oh, Rani… I'm sorry." He kissed her cheek. "We need to get you to the hospital wing."

Rana shook her head.

James sighed. "No arguing. You need medical attention." He ever so carefully lifted her in his arms, a tear rolling down his cheek at Rana's cry of pain, and carefully made his way to the hospital wing. His revenge on certain Slytherins would have to wait. Rana was what was important.

James pushed open the doors to the hospital wing. "Madame Pomfrey!" he cried out, desperately.

Madame Pomfrey hurried out of her office. "Mister Potter! What…" Her voice trailed off. "Quickly, put her on the bed. What happened?"

"The tree…it attacked her!" James replied, breathing heavily from the run up the stairs.

Madame Pomfrey narrowed her eyes. "What tree, Mister Potter?" she asked suspiciously as she began to examine Rana.

"The um... Whomping Willow?"

"What in Merlin's name were you doing there? You could have been killed!"

James had the decency to look guilty. "Well, we were just flying and saw Professor Dumbledore and Remus there. The tree wasn't moving and I was curious. I didn't think…" He bit his lip. "Please help her," he begged.

Madame Pomfrey sighed. "One day your curiosity is going to get the both of you in serious trouble!" She rubbed her head. "She'll be fine, Mister Potter. She's got a mild concussion, broken bone, and is in shock. Nothing that can't be healed here…"

James nodded and sunk down in the seat next to Rana, letting out a sigh of relief. He took her hand. "You'll be okay," he whispered when Rana let out a cry of pain.

Madame Pomfrey came around to examine her. She placed a tube of healing salve and a blue potion on the table next to her. James furrowed his eyebrows as Madame Pomfrey put some salve on Rana's cuts.

"What does that do?" James asked, biting his lip.

Madame Pomfrey gave a small smile as she worked. "It will help seal the cuts and keep infection out, and, if she is lucky, prevent scarring."

James mutely nodded, watching Madame Pomfrey. "I'm so sorry, Rani. Forgive me. If anything happens to you…"

"James?" Rana said weakly before blacking out.

"Rana!" James yelled.

"Shh. Calm down, Mister Potter. It is better this way. I can better help her and she'll be in less pain. It is a normal reaction. Her concussion is minor."

Tears built in James's eyes, and he held onto Rana's hand tightly. Madame Pomfrey slowly opened the bottle and opened Rana's mouth before administering the potion.

James bit his lip." What's that for?"

Madame Pomfrey let out a gentle smile. "That, Mister Potter, is a very strong strength replenishing potion mixed with a blood replenishing potion. She'll be out for the rest of the day, but should be fine by morning. You can go. She's fine now."

James rapidly shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here," he said stubbornly, refusing to release Rana's hand.

Madame Pomfrey sighed. She knew when James made his mind up about something, especially when it came to Rana, there was no swaying him. "Fine, Mister Potter, but at least eat something. It's dinnertime."

"I won't leave for a moment!"

Madame Pomfrey sighed once again, giving up. "I'll bring you something." She quickly left the room.

James watched as Madame Pomfrey left the room before turning back to Rana. He slid the covers up to her chin and kissed her lips gently. He sighed. "If only I could kiss you when you were awake…" he whispered. He brushed some hair from her eyes. "I'm sorry this happened to you. Forgive me…"

James quickly, yet hesitantly, pulled away, hearing footsteps. "James, mate!" Sirius yelled jovially as he ran into the hospital wing. "I have been looking all over for you!"

James glared. "Will you keep it down? Rani is sleeping!"

"She's always sleeping," Sirius complained. "It seems to be all she does!"

"She does not! And it's not her fault she's under a sleeping potion right now! Even if she wasn't, there's nothing wrong with that! She deserves her rest!" James glowered.

"Calm down, James! I just came to see you. She's sleeping anyway." He sighed, slightly irritated. Come on back to the dorm."

"Well, you're being too noisy and no, I'm staying right here. It's my fault she's here and I won't leave her side!" he said adamantly.

"Awww, come on James. She's fine here. We can play a game of Wizard's Chess." Sirius smirked. He knew James loved that game.

James crossed his arms. As much as he loved Wizard's Chess, he cared about Rana more. "I said I refuse to leave her side! What if she wakes up scared? Or what if Slytherins show up? Go ask Peter to play with you. I'm not leaving her side, and that's final!" He glared at Sirius, signifying that this conversation was closed.

Sirius shot James a look of hurt. Without a word, he quickly left the hospital wing. Rana and James weren't even dating, yet it seemed Rana was more important. She was sleeping. He didn't understand why he and James couldn't spend that time together. With a heavy heart, he muttered the password and stepped into the Common Room before storming up to the dorms.

James watched him go, not even noticing the hurt expression on Sirius's face. He touched Rana's cheek and yawned. It had been a very tiring day. He looked up when Madame Pomfrey returned with a plate of food. He sighed. "I'm not hungry."

Madame Pomfrey stared at him. "You need to eat, Mr. Potter. You need your strength. I will not have another student fall ill."

"But-," James argued.

"No ifs, ands, or buts, Mister Potter! You will eat or you will leave my hospital wing!" Madame Pomfrey ordered.

James scowled, but he would do anything for Rana. "Fine!" He took the plate and started to eat. Little did he know, Madame Pomfrey had slipped a few drops of sleeping potion into the food. Within a few minutes, James started to nod off. Madame Pomfrey smiled to herself. Sleep. That was what both he and Rana needed. She took the plate and put it on a table before levitating James onto a nearby bed. She then took the plate and walked away, both James and Rana sleeping soundly. They would both sleep till morning.


	15. So Close

James slowly stirred and looked around. He sat up in bed and wondered how he got there. His eyes went towards the white walls of the hospital wing and then he remembered. He remembered sharing secrets with Rana. He remembered flying on a broom, his arms wrapped securely around her. Memories filled his head: Noticing Remus and Dumbledore, curiosity getting the better of him, the Whomping Willow attacking him, and finally Rana getting injured. He gasped at that last thought and jumped off the bed and all but ran to where Rana lay sleeping.

James sighed and brushed some hair from her eyes. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips before he sat down in a chair near her bed, taking her hand gently in his. He sighed. Her skin was so soft, like a baby's. He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it gently, smiling as he heard his princess stir.

"James?" Rana asked sleepily as she slowly opened her eyes. She rubbed them sleepily and let out a little yawn.

James smiled. "Rani, you're awake," he whispered.

Rana looked at him and smiled sleepily. "Where am I?" She felt pain shoot down her back and groaned. "I'm so sore."

James frowned. "You're in the hospital wing. It was my fault." Tears built up into his eyes.

Rana shook her head. "It's not your fault," she whispered. "It was just being in the wrong place at the wrong time…" Rana said quietly.

"But I put you there…"

"No you didn't James," Rana said softly. "If you are to blame, I have to blame myself as well." She smiled at him. "How about finding out when I can get out of here?"

James wiped his eyes and kissed her cheek. "As you wish, princess," he whispered.

Rana smiled a bit at his words. James kissed her forehead and slowly rose out of his seat. He'd been so scared. What if she'd died? He couldn't have imagined life without her? The worst part was that it would have been his entire fault. He quickly wiped away his tears from his eyes and tapped Madame Pomfrey on the shoulder. She turned around from stocking her potions. "Mr. Potter? Whatever is the matter?" she asked in concern.

"N..Nothing, Madame Pomfrey," he lied. "I was just wondering when Rana could be released."

Madame Pomfrey smiled gently at James. She patted his shoulder. "Stop worrying, child. She will be fine. Come, I'll go check her out and if all's well, she can leave."

James ran a hand through his messy hair and let out a breath before quickly following Madame Pomfrey back to Rana's bed. He sat down in her chair and took Rana's hand in his gently, affectionately kissing the back of her hand. He sighed. Her skin was so smooth, so soft. He lifted it up and held it against his cheek. How was he supposed to make it through this year?

Madame Pomfrey hid a smile through all this as she gave Rana a potion. It was clear to her that James' feelings went past friendship. She was willing to bet the two of them would be a couple before they graduated. "Alright, Miss Rai. You are free to go. However, I want you to take it easy over the next few days."

Rana nodded slowly as she slowly sat up. "Thank you Madame Pomfrey," she replied quietly as James lifted her off the bed and led her out the doors. She let a sigh of relief. She loved the nurse, but one could only stand the hospital wing for so long.

James smiled at her. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She was so beautiful. He leaned and kissed her forehead. "Your hair's a mess," he teased.

"So is yours," she joked.

He ran a hand through his hair and let out an overly dramatic sigh. "I know. It doesn't listen to me. Maybe it'll listen to you?"

Rana smirked. "I like it messy. It makes you look adorable." She smirked and skipped off, knowing that would get him. Rule One: Never call a guy adorable.

James stared after her, his jaw opening and closing like a fish. Rana turned around and giggled. "What is it James?" she asked innocently.

He smirked, slowly walking towards her like a tiger about to pounce. "Did you forget Rule One?" he said in an evil voice. "I'll give you a head start...1" Rana chuckled nervously. "2" Rana squeaked. "3!" Rana squealed and bolted, laughing madly, James running after her.

She continued to run, running into several students.

Watch it, Rai!" Paige yelled angrily at her. She got up and was nearly plowed over by James. Rana bolted out the castle doors. She squealed when James tackled her and started to tickle her.

"James!" Rana laughed. "Stop!"

James smirked. "What's Rule One?" he asked, still tickling her.

"N.never call a guy adorable?" she said through laughter.

James smirked. "And will you call me adorable?"

"N---no," she laughed. "Please stop."

James grinned and pulled away. "Good! You learned."

Rana snickered. "But I still say you are adorable." She grinned cutely.

James stared at her in disbelief. "Rani…"

Rana giggled. James' breath caught in his throat. She was so cute…so adorable. She looked like an angel. The way her eyes sparkled and her smile. Oh that smile made him want to kiss those lips. Without knowing what he was doing, he began to lean down to place the kiss he longed for against those sweet lips. He suddenly stumbled backwards, coming to his senses, hearing Sirius, loud voice, followed by Remus' and Peter's quiet voices. He closed his eyes, hoping they didn't notice the red on his face and that he didn't scare Rana off.

Sirius smirked. "Hello, lovebirds."

James gave him a glare. "Oh, shut it Sirius. Rana and I were just goofing off."

Sirius grinned. "And you were about to kiss her!"

"Was not!" James yelled.

"Were too!" Sirius countered.

"Was not!"

"Were too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was too!"

"Ha! Got you!" Sirius grinned.

James blinked, letting the fact Sirius had used his own trick on him and scowled.

"That wasn't fair!" Rana complained. "And we weren't kissing! Will you drop it? Why are you so obsessed with mine and James' relationship?"

Sirius stared at her. "B..b..because James is my friend! I have to make sure he doesn't end up doing something stupid."

Rana looked at him, hurt. Tears flowed down her face. "I see. So I guess in your book, I don't deserve spending time with James, who happens to be my best friend. I get it…I know when I'm not wanted."

James glared at Sirius angrily. "Sirius! What is wrong with you?"

Rana wiped her eyes. "Save it, James. For reasons, I do not understand, Sirius dislikes me. I'll see you."

"Rana…I…" Sirius started.

"Don't bother, Sirius." She said coldly and ran off in tears.

"RANA!" James yelled after her. He turned to Sirius. "I hope you are happy! I was having a pleasant time and you had to go and ruin it by not thinking!" he shouted. He rubbed his forehead. "Don't bother speaking to me till you apologize!" He ran off after Rana.


End file.
